Oneshot for the holidays
by loveless1617
Summary: Wolfram is Yuuri's new obsession and he can't be any happier with the love-filled holidays he spends proving it to him.
1. Lovers on a Silent Night

**Oneshot for the Holidays**

By Loveless1617

Note: It's a little like A LITTLE TOO DRUNK so, yeah—read it :]… kyaa, Yuuri's so bold XD. Also, this all takes place after the whole thing—just a little fyi. And another thing: it's actually not really a oneshot, now that i think bout' it cause there is an overall storyline to this, but for the most part, I will be adding random nonsense (hot nonsense, though LOL) so in a way... yeah... anyways enjoy~

**Chapter 1: Christmas**

'**Lovers on a Silent Night' **

_'The ballroom was stunning.' Everyone in the ballroom agreed-- The colorful, Christmas lights were hung around the room and the Christmas tree was set up and decorated with ornaments, trinkets, and streams of glittered wreaths and garlands. Other holiday decors were presented on the tables and walls upon the red carpeted floors and red-curtained windows, and fresh greenery was set up around the room to match. Stockings were hung on the furnace of the fireplace and were made of the finest quality silk and warm wool. The lights were dimmed, and with the darkening of the night, the candlelight-shine was even more beautiful than ever. Indeed, the mood was set, the music was playing, and everyone was having the time of their lives… _

He leaned in for a kiss, sticking his tongue inside Wolfram's mouth...

He quivered at the delight of Yuuri's tongue sliding against his own, then licking his lips.

Yuuri used his legs to spread Wolfram's legs apart and used his thighs to grind him--

"Nya!—ah…." Wolfram moaned, as Yuuri used his tongue to grab onto his own. His body trembled.

Yuuri let go of him and his lips, but Wolfram flung his own arms around his neck as he, then, proceeded to further the moment.

Wolfram jumped into his arms and wrapped his arms around Yuuri's neck to hold him up against the other wall of the hallway. He pushed his tongue inside to open Yuuri's mouth and taste him.

"Mhm! Mm..."

Yuuri slid his hands down from his waist to his ass and caressed it with one hand in a circular motion as the other arm wrapped around his hips. Wolfram held onto him and moaned in a trance.

"You... were... touching me.... under the dinner table…" Wolfram accused. Yuuri leaned up, pressed his lips to his and smiled.

"You were practically begging me for it." Yuuri mocked. Wolfram frowned.

"That's cause you put it in from before, so I—!"

"You couldn't even hold it in through dinner?" Yuuri asked as he tried to kiss him again.

"Noooo…." Wolfram whined, pulling his face away.

"No, what?"

"…" Wolfram blushed, turning his face away. He could feel his erection.

"You wanna do it now?" Yuuri asked, nibbling on his ear. Wolfram flinched in response.

His warm breathe tickled him.

He looked at him, aroused. He leaned in and hugged him so that he wouldn't see his lustful face.

"Yuuri, please… take it out…." Wolfram begged, grasping onto the back of Yuuri's shirt.

He smiled.

He lightly kissed his cheek and carried him to their room further down the hall. After opening the door, then closing and locking it behind him, he dropped Wolfram on the bed.

"Nnn…." Wolfram hid his face in his hands, his thighs rubbing against each other in an attempt to relieve himself.

"Wolfram…" Yuuri said, taking off his black uniform and tossing it to the side.

He leaned over the bed to surround Wolfram on all sides.

He grabbed his hands, taking them away so that he could he see his aroused face.

"Yuuri, I… can't…." Wolfram shook his head, tightly shutting his eyes. "I can't—"

Yuuri repeatedly kissed him on his neck while stripping off each piece of his clothing. Starting with the white shirt underneath his jacket, he unbuttoned each of the buttons on it one by one, then took them both off of his body. His tongue slid down from neck to his chest, lightly glazing his nipples with his tongue. Wolfram recoiled at the touch, but Yuuri held him firmly so that he couldn't move.

The sound it made, as Yuuri sucked his nipples, turned him on even more.

"Mhnnn, Yuuri...no...."

"hmmm?" Yuuri said, his wet lips nibbling on his nipple.

"Cold..." Wolfram tried to stay quiet, but he was already so erect...

"Amazing... it's already turned this red..." Yuuri exclaimed. He used his hand to rub the other one.

"Hhhu... ahnn, mmm" He could feel each nub hardening at his touch.

Yuuri proceeded by quickly removing Wolfram's pants and underwear.

He turned Wolfram around on his hands and knees, revealing the large vibrator he had left inside of him.

"Take… Take it out--!" Wolfram begged, using his fingers to open up his ass wide and lifting his waist in a teasing pose. The vibrator was buzzing inside of him on high power.

"You really can't hold it in?" Yuuri asked. Wolfram shook his head.

"No…"  
"Hmm…." He took the remote for the vibrator from the nightstand. After a moment of consideration, he raised it to max power—

"NYAA!" Wolfram gasped. "…Yuuri, Yuuri…" He chanted, his eyes shut tight. "Ah-! P-Please…"

"What?" Yuuri asked.

"Stop…hnn… stop it! I-Its~ nnn!" Wolfram cried, grabbing a fistful of the sheets by his hands. His body tightened.

"I thought that you would have gotten used to it…" Yuuri said.

"You're… being… mean… again…" Wolfram choked between each breathe. He was desperately trying to keep calm.

"Again? When was I ever mean to you?" He grabbed his arms and put them together behind his back. "I just did whatever you wanted me to do…" Yuuri held both arms in one hand and used the other to grab onto his waist and bring him closer to his own body. He leaned in to whisper into his ear from behind, "…whatever you begged me to do…" He smiled after adding. Wolfram pulled away from his hold.

"Yuuri! Take it out~ Please, take it out!" Wolfram begged.

Yuuri frowned.

"You don't like it?" he asked, grabbing hold of the end of the vibrator. Wolfram didn't answer.

Yuuri tugged at the vibrator.

"Ahhh!" Wolfram flinched, holding himself to prevent from crying out. Yuuri scoffed.

"You're the one not letting go, Wolfram. See? You're squeezing it so tightly…" Yuuri teased.

"No… I want it out—"

"But you like this, don't you?" Yuuri challenged, forcefully shoving the vibrator further in and pulling it out, repeatedly. "Doesn't it feel good?"

"Noooo!" Wolfram cried, grasping the sheets tighter in his hands. He shut his eyes and grinded his teeth against each other to hold back from crying out even more. "Ahh~hnn, stop...it....nnn, stop it!" Wolfram whimpered.

"It would feel better if you were more truthful to me and your own body… see? Your body's answer is pretty honest…" His movements rapidly grew faster and faster. "...well, at least more than this mouth of yours…" Yuuri mumbled. He grabbed Wolfram's chin to turn his head around and face him, staring into his teary, emerald eyes before leaning in for a kiss. Wolfram's mouth was wet with saliva and his body was dizzy and weak...

Wolfram twitched, pulling away from the kiss.

"Should I really take it out?" Yuuri asked.

Wolfram answered with a swift nod.

Then, Yuuri suddenly yanked the toy out of his ass.

"AHHHHHHhhhh! Ah~" Wolfram cried as he arched back into orgasm and came all over Yuuri's face.

His body trembled, and his ass twitched after cumming so much. He collapsed back onto the bed before anything else.

He panted, gasping for breathe before going out of control. He looked up at Yuuri through tear-stained eyes, then gasped.

"S-Sorry, I—" Yuuri slid one hand along the side of his body. He used his other hand to wipe the cum off his face, then frowned.

"Aww man, you came so much more than I thought you would… if you were going to cum this much the first time, I would've teased you a bit more…" Yuuri teased. Wolfram blushed.

"Y-Yuuri!" he scowled. Yuuri smiled.

"Just kidding…." Yuuri said. He gently kissed Wolfram's face. "…But I don't think one time was enough, was it?" Yuuri mocked, sliding a teasing finger to rub his twitching hole. "It's already twitching so much...."

"Ah—Yuuri, don't… the party—' Wolfram moaned, trying to sit back up.

"Oh right, the party…" Yuuri frowned.

He stopped playing with his body and laid him back down on the bed. "Should we go back…?" Yuuri mumbled. He looked outside the window— he could tell it was getting late.

"We... should at least make an appearance..." Wolfram whispered, holding onto Yuuri's arms.

Yuuri only nodded. "You're right..."

...

He sighed, grabbing onto Wolfram's body and pushing him back down on the bed.

"But I don't wanna." Yuuri grinned.

"Yuuri~ Stop it, you have to go--"

"Not yet." Yuuri said.

"Yuuri..." Wolfram scowled, but not for long. He was happy that Yuuri didn't want to leave, although leaving all those guests unattended...

"One more, okay?" Yuuri nudged. He looked him in the eyes, with a pleading look. Wolfram blushed.

"O-Oka--" But even before Wolfram agreed, Yuuri was already touching him again.

"Don't move, okay?" He said. Wolfram nodded. Yuuri spread his body out before him.

His lips kissed every inch of his body from head to toe.

"Mm... you taste so good..." Yuuri murmured. Wolfram turned red.

"Nnn... Yuuri...."

"Especially _here_..." Yuuri's lips had travelled in between his thighs, lifting one of them with his hand to give him a "better view".

"Ah, Yuuri..." Wolfram tried to cover himself, but Yuuri pouted.

"No, Wolfram, I told you-- you can't move." Yuuri said. He insisted that he just "stay still and let him do him"...

"Y-Yuuri, hurry!" Wolfram moaned. Yuuri lifted his legs to lick him _there_ again. He thrusted his tongue in and out.

"H--Hah.....Haaah....ahhh...hhha"

Yuuri smiled, but chose to not say anything.

Instead, he kept his mouth busy, watching his lover moan like a--

_Knock knock. _

"Heika!" Someone shouted.

...

Yuuri stopped moving.

Wolfram quickly covered his mouth, blushing...

"Y-Yuuri..." Wolfram whispered under his breathe.

"Shh...." Yuuri said softly.

"Yeah?!" Yuuri yelled. He sat up and was putting his clothes back on.

"The guest are starting to leave--"

"Alright~!" Yuuri called. He turned to Wolfram.

"You wanna stay here?" He asked. But he knew Wolfram had to come.

"I need to go too..." Wolfram whispered. But he couldn't move an inch-- he was holding back from cumming.

"Let's go then..." Yuuri said. He turned towards the door.

"We'll be right there!!!" Yuuri said. He put his jacket on.

"Well then, let's get moving." Yuuri said. Wolfram blushed, turning away. Yuuri couldn't help but grin.

"Do you need it?" Yuuri whispered in a low voice, pulling him up. Wolfram hugged him, grasping him tightly in his arms.

"Can't we do it really quickly?" Wolfram asked. Yuuri held back from laughing-- he really was at a loss for words.

_He's so cute...._

He pulled away from his embrace to look him in the eyes.

"And have the soldiers hear us?" He asked. Wolfram knew he was right-- he couldn't keep quiet for long if they really were to go at it-- only because the soldier was standing _right_ at the door.

He kissed him on his cheeks.

"We'll do it afterwards, okay?" Yuuri said.

"But what am I supposed to do for now?" Wolfram asked.

Yuuri pushed him back down on the bed.

"W-What?" He asked. Yuuri spread his legs.

"A-Ah! Yuuri, what are you--?" But Yuuri slowly inserted the vibrator back inside of him.

He bit his arms to hold back from crying out. Yuuri helped him sit back up again.

"Better?" Yuuri asked.

"Y-Yuuri!" He yelled. He was blushing.

"It'll hold it in at least..." He said. He walked to the closet to pick out a new outfit-- a royal blue jacket, much darker than the one he usually wore. It was adorned with gold lining and buttons. To wear underneath, he picked out a ruffled white collared shirt and pants to match the outfit. He walked back to the bed, put them on the side, then pulled Wolfram to the edge of the bed. He kneeled down to put his shoes on for him...

"Yuuri..." Wolfram mumbled.

"Yeah?" He asked, struggling to figure out how he had to tie his boots.

"...I...I love you..." Wolfram said.

"...."

"...Yuuri?" Wolfram asked. Yuuri stopped moving. Usually Wolfram could see him slightly blush, then turn away and frantically ask him why he said that, despite how he acts in bed. Sometimes he even responded, but that was mostly only during...

Yuuri stood up. He didn't speak, but rather just looked down at the floor.

"...W-What...? W-What's wrong with your fiancee telling you they love you?" Wolfram asked, growing nervous.

There was a pause.

"...Yuuri?" He repeated, raising one hand to his face.

But Yuuri grabbed it before he could touch him.

"W-Wha--?!"

He was pushed down on the bed, Yuuri falling on top of him.

"...You're so cute..." He whispered into his ear....

Yuuri walked out, then shut the door quickly behind him. He turned to the soldier and smiled.

"Let's go." He said, and the soldier led the way to the main exit.

The snow had stopped falling, and the breeze was chilly, but not freezing. There was at least five inches of snow on the ground and the lights outside were just as majestic as it was inside the castle.

Most of the carriages had already arrived and the guests had started to leave. Of course, he couldn't greet all of them out, but he attempted to. Standing on the steps, he watched the carriages arrive, then leave. After a while, he couldn't help but get bored.

Then, he smiled to himself after remembering...

_Wolfram is adorable when he's like that... _

He was losing himself in thoughts of his fiancee. Some of the guests noticed his dreamy grin and laughed.

"Are you thinking about your fiancee?" One man, Lord Drake, laughed. He was a tall, well-built man in his late-fifties.

"Oh? Is it that obvious?" Yuuri asked. Lord Drake laughed again at his straight-forwardness. Yuuri liked his laugh-- It reminded him of his dad's.

His wife, Lady Avice, who was gently wrapped in his arms on this cold winter night, laughed along with him.

"And where _is_ your fiancee?" She asked. She was a skinny, old women, also in her fifties, who had a gentle look in her eyes.

"He's not feeling very well, so he's resting." He lied. "I'm sorry that we didn't make much of an appearance tonight."

"Oh please, it's Christmas Eve. Even though I love Shin Makoku's annual winter party, I feel bad that everyone has to impose on the king and his partner on such a special occasion." Lady Avice winked. Lord Drake laughed, nodding in agreement.

"Merry Christmas! To you and your fiancee!" He called with his loud, upbeat voice. He tipped his hat, then helped his wife into the carriage first. He followed in right after and the door was closed.

But that was only one of many guests he had to see to.

After awhile, the guests were gone. However, it wasn't quite over.

It wasn't over at all.

There was so much more to be done, now after the party. There was the cleaning and even more preparations for tomorrow's festivities. The maids, soldiers, and everyone else were busy tending to their own business. Only Yuuri excused himself back to his room, on the other side of the building that had been left unguarded and silent.

But first, he stopped by the main ballroom to grab a couple of things-- Leftover candy canes and a few gifts that he had been dying to open right away. After all, by the time he was done, it'd probably be past midnight.

As soon as he got the things he needed, he rushed back to his room: Through the main hallway, then turning the corner to the courtyard in the center of the building, and finally to the other hallway, he arrived at his bedroom door.

He quickly closed the door shut and locked it.

The room was pitch dark except for the moonlight from outside and a burning candle nearby the bed. He lit another one and walked over, placing the it next the other one on the nightstand beside it.

"Wolfram....?" He called out.

He sat on the bed. Wolfram was tied up across the bedframe, each hand on each end of the board. His legs were spread open, revealing another toy he left inside him. His mouth was gagged and he was blindfolded with a black cloth, the only piece of clothing he had on his body. His hung head shot up when he heard Yuuri's voice.

"uu..ree...." He moaned. Yuuri placed a hand on his cheeks.

"Sorry for leaving you here all alone for so long. Were you scared?" He asked.

He turned away. Yuuri smiled, then hugged him.

"I told you I'm sorry." He said, sounding as apologetic as he could. But he could tell Wolfram was pouting.

"Oh, that's right!" Yuuri remembered the things he brought. He unwrapped the candy cane first and licked it. Then he took out the gag he placed it in Wolfram's mouth.

"Mhhm!... mmm...." He licked it all over, starting from the curve of the candy cane down to end of the stick. He licked the fingers that held it up to him and almost purred, rubbing his face against Yuuri's hands.

Yuuri tilted Wolfram's head up and slid it back into his mouth.

"Were you waiting for me?" Yuuri asked.

"Mm... hnnn...."

"You naughty boy," He kissed his chest, then his dripping wet member. He took off his clothes again, throwing them to the ground. "Did you make a mess?" He asked. The sheets under him were wet.

"Hnnn....."

Yuuri licked his lips, spreading his legs apart. He took the candy cane from Wolfram's mouth.

"Did you wet it enough?" Yuuri asked. Wolfram cocked his head to one side.

"Hmm...?"

Yuuri put the candy cane up against his ass.

"Y-Yuuri...?" Wolfram asked.

"See? It's wet enough for it to slide in..." Yuuri teased.

"Ahh~ No, Yuuri, no--" He felt it, sliding inside his ass. Yuuri crouched down under his wet member, licking the liquid off of the candy cane.

"Mfhmm... Uuuu...."

He took out the candy cane and licked it again.

"Mmm..." He moaned, sucking on the wet candy. Wolfram blushed, even though he couldn't see a thing, he knew what he was doing.

"Yuuri, no, it's dirty..."

He put it in Wolfram's mouth next.

"Suck it..." Yuuri ordered.

"Mfhmm..." But he did as he was told. He licked the candy cane, then put it in his mouth, sucking on it lightly.

"Keep sucking on it until it's gone..." Yuuri said.

"W-Wha?" Wolfram asked.

"Keep sucking on it..." He repeated. He wanted more, though. He wasn't just going to sit still and watch him. "Until then, I'll keep myself busy..." He held onto his cock. "with _this_..."

Yuuri still had to hold the candy cane for him in one hand, but he was able to use the other to play with his cock.

His hand massaged it, moving up and down more faster each time.

"Nnn....uuuree...." He moaned, with the candy cane still in his mouth.

Yuuri stood on his knees, rubbing his own erection against his.

"mMhmm--!" Wolfram dropped the candy cane from his mouth, his lips oozing with the sticky liquid from the wet candy cane.

"mnnn..." Yuuri moaned, rubbing it harder against Wolfram's. "It feels so good..."

"Ah! Ahhh, Y-Yuuri!" His hips trembled. "Please... take the handcuffs off..." He whimpered.

Yuuri quickly took them off, his "other side" getting the best of him. He roughly shoved him down on the bed, laying him on his back.

"Wolfram..." He breathed, holding his cock up to him. "I can't hold it any longer..." He moaned. He took a bottle of lotion and poured it over his ass and his member. He threw it off to the side and began spreading the lotion all over his cock.

Then he quickly slid it inside him...

"AH~ Yuuri! Yuuri--!!!! No~ It's so-- good!" wolfram choked, his hips thrusting back and forth.

"Ahhhh--" Yuuri moaned, sliding it all the way and feeling Wolfram's ass squeeze it. "It's almost... all... in...."

"Yuuri~!" He kept crying. Yuuri leaned in and held him, his cock now able to reach even further into his ass.

"Was it here...?" Yuuri asked, pressing at a certain spot.

"AHhhh!" Wolfram cried, clawing into his back. "Y-Yes! There! ah~ Yuuri! It's so good~!" Wolfram screamed in ecstacy.

Yuuri began thrusting harder.

"N-N-Nooo! ah, ahhh, ahhhh! AHHHH~!"

"Hmm... what did you get, Wolfram?" Yuuri asked, after looking at his own presents. He looked up on the bed where Wolfram laid with his head under his arms, already fully clothed in his pink nightgown.

"Hmmm...?" Wolfram murmured.

"... Was I too rough?" Yuuri asked. Wolfram's head shot up.

"Y-Yuuri, you--" Wolfram scowled.

"I'm kidding, I'm kidding...." Yuuri laughed. He sat by Wolfram. and hugged him from behind. Wolfram leaned back on his broad chest, snuggling under the sheets.

"I love you..." He murmured, before falling asleep.

"... I love you, too..." Yuuri whispered, kissing the top of his head.

And soon, they fell asleep...

It was morning...

Wolfram woke up from a sudden chill in his room. His eyes opened and he sat up. He felt something around his neck...

Looking down, he saw a necklace made of a silver chain and a small, glass sphere with a red flame, still burning, inside.

He smiled.

He turned to his sleeping fiancee and kissed him on his cheeks.

"Merry Christmas, Yuuri..." He whispered into his ears.

"Mry....Chrmisas..." Yuuri muttered in his sleep. Wolfram laughed.

_It's not like he got me anything really important, but... the fact that he bought it for me... _

Wolfram put a hand to his necklace.

_I love it... _

Wolfram laid back down on the bed, not wanting to disturb his sleeping fiancee. But before going back to sleep himself, he took one last look at Yuuri.

_Yuuri's the best thing that's ever happened to me... and I love him for finally accepting me... _

He leaned in, whispering in his ears, "i love you", several times until he finally knocked out.

**Authors Note: **

**Wow... I felt like I really dragged this whole thing on for too long... **

**I don't know~**

**REVIEW!!! **

**and **

**MERRY CHRISTMAS! **

**side note: **

**crap... i just realized that I only have like six days to think of the next one... **

**lol**


	2. A New Year

**Oneshot for the Holidays**

By Loveless1617

Sorry, but this chapter isn't really thought out cause' I'm busy moving and stuff~ Yup, I'm moving and in the middle of my empty room, I'm still working on my fanfic (funny situation, if u know what I mean...)... and because the internet connection got cut off yesterday, i couldn't upload (i knew i should've uploaded on New years eve...). Ugh, I can't believe I'm a day late-- i wanted it to be out on the exact date, but I knew I would miss one holiday (just didn't think it'd be so soon...)

So, after the first chapter (just a week or so ago...), is the SECOND CHAPTER of ONESHOT FOR THE HOLIDAYS~! Enjoy!

Happy New Years!!!

~Loveless

**Chapter 2: New Years**

'A New Year'

The morning light hit the bed through the cracks in between the curtained windows. It was chilly and snowing outside—a gusting blizzard wind blowing against the windows as the first snow fall of the new year fell from the morning sky. Wolfram slowly opened one eye, then the other. He groggily sat up from under the warm blanket covers, revealing "last night". His body was littered in kiss marks, but he didn't mind (although, his body was sore and aching...)

He rubbed his eyes and yawned, then put a hand to his forehead.

...Was he getting a cold?

He sneezed...

"Wolfram?" Yuuri said, slowly waking up beside him. He wrapped his arms around Wolfram's naked body. "Are you okay?" He asked. At the touch of his body, he knew that Wolfram wasn't feeling well.

He frowned.

"I think I did a little too much last night… gomen…" Yuuri said, gently pulling Wolfram into his arms and laying him down beside him.

"I'm alright." Wolfram said, but Yuuri wasn't convinced.

"If you need anything, tell me. I'll go get it for you and—"

"I'm alright--" Wolfram coughed. Yuuri sat up, giving him a worried look.

"Are you okay?" He asked.

Wolfram slowly nodded, but didn't stop coughing.

"Come on, let's go into the bath. It should warm you up, right?" Yuuri suggested.

Wolfram, who was already half asleep and at a fever, fell back, then faintly nodded. Yuuri cradled him in his arms and carried him to the bathroom.

Yuuri set him down on top of the bathroom sink and laid his head back against the mirrored wall. He then turned to the bathtub so that he could get the water running—unlike the large central bath for the Maou, he had another bath inside of his room for his own personal use. Although it wasn't nearly as large as the main bath (more like a pool), it was large enough.

Other than the bath, there was another shower stall next to it and the sink to the left that had two water bowls for washing up. Soap and other fragrance/cleaning tubes were put on the side or in cabinets above the sink. The entire bathroom was made of cream, white, black or gold marble. There were exotic purple/pink plants that hung from the opposite wall of the door so that it could fill the empty wall.

Yuuri quickly filled the tub with water as he gathered and set a towel next to the bath, a bottle of soap and shampoo beside it, and a cold wet towel for Wolfram's head. He made sure the water was somewhere between warm and hot, then went to the sink where he had placed Wolfram on top of. He picked him up again and placed him inside the tub, Wolfram having no reaction to the heat at all. He just opened and flickered his eyes before closing them again and falling asleep.

"Ah~ Wolfram, don't fall asleep!" Yuuri said, but not loud enough to startle him.

He took off his clothes and went in too.

Yuuri sat down, leaning against the wall of the tub and sat Wolfram in his arms. He took some soap and poured it onto his hands. He rubbed it on Wolfram's shoulders, then his neck, sliding his hands down to his chest.

He desperately tried resisting--the small, pink nipples on his chest were glistening from the soap. Every time his fingers brushed against them, they hardened at his touch. He wanted to tease his body, but he knew that this wasn't the time.

Still, he knew he didn't have that much control over his own body.

He rubbed his chest, feeling his soft, smooth skin.

"Yuuri..." Wolfram breathed, leaning his head back. He couldn't open his eyes but he felt his body quickly react. "Mmhm..."

"Shhh... don't use your voice..." Yuuri whispered, his head burrowing into the nape of his neck...

Then he poured soap into the water. The water quickly thickened into a gel-like liquid, dripping from his skin.

But what turned him on even more was such a defenseless Wolfram, now so utterly weak and vulnerable, laying in his arms...

_No~! I can't take him now~ I just need to distract myself... Just calm down... breathe--... _

But the water swayed him forward, pushing his member up against his ass.

_Shit!... 10x10=100, 11x11=121, 12x12=144, 13x13=159... wait--...169... _

But in his mind, he continued to violate him, his cock rubbing and thrusting into his oiled-up ass. And in his arms, Wolfram would scream and yell out in ecstasy, begging for more, even though he knew his ass was already being filled up and pounded so hard. He would cum, over and over again, until it was all over his body. When Yuuri held him up to the mirror, all Wolfram would see is his dirty--

"Mm!... Y-Yuuri...?" Wolfram whispered.

"Y-Yeah?"

"W-What's--?" Only then, did he realize that he was already fully erect and his hard member was poking into Wolfram's back.

"A-Ano...! T-This is...uhm...."

"Do... you need... me to...?"

"No! " Yuuri yelled. "I-It's nothing...We're almost done, okay?"

Wolfram just moaned in response.

"I'm washing your hair now..." Yuuri said, opening the jar of shampoo.

The scent instantly filled the room.

The aroma sweetened the air around them, enhancing its fresh and pure fragrance. The soothing, pleasant smell reminded him of a sweet mix of berries, milk, and honey.

...

And smelled oddly familiar...

He poured it over his head, then massaged it through his hair. When he was done, he poured water over his head, gently scrubbing his hair to rinse out the soap.

By then, Wolfram really had fallen asleep.

"W-Wolfram! I said not to go to sleep!" He whispered, but he didn't budge. He quickly washed the rest of his body so that he could get him into bed.

He first got out of the bath, drying himself off with a towel, and then put away the things they had used. He got another towel out of the closet, got him out of the bath, and dried him. He tried to rush things so that he could dress him into something warm before his cold grew worse.

Then he carried him to their bed in his arms.

Yuuri laid him down and got out a new nightgown, similar to the pink one he usually wore, from their closet. He dressed him, then let him go to sleep. He rolled him over to his side of the bed and placed a couple of pillows around him--he wanted him to be comfortable as he slept.

He stood up and nodded--everything was in place. He dimmed the lights and shut the curtains to let him sleep peacefully. And he had already given him his medicine, so he should be getting better soon...

Only...

_ Geez, why did I have to get a hard-on now? _

He knew that touching Wolfram was off-limits, but...

_J-Just a little..._

He pulled up the covers and crawled into bed next to him. He wrapped his arms around Wolfram, gently touching his skin--

"Mhmm..." Wolfram moaned, tossing in bed.

_S-Shit... Don't wake him!_

But his hands...

They slid under his nightgown, from his knee up his thighs, then his hips.

Wolfram tossed in bed again, turning around to face him, and wrapped his legs around his waist. He pushed forward, his member touching his...

...

Something inside him snapped.

"Y-Yuuri... I don't... want to wear this..." Wolfram whined.

"Why? It's cute~"

"B-But..."

He was dressed in a silky, royal-blue, v-neck dress. It had long sleeves that ruffled and widened at the end. He wore a diamond necklace, with a large sapphire as its centerpiece. He also wore a long-waved, blonde pig-tailed wig that flowed from his head to mid-back.

"Wolfram, you look so pretty~!" He exclaimed, walking up to him. Wolfram stumbled backwards with each step he took, until Yuuri had pushed him to a wall.

He cornered him with his body, then nuzzled Wolfram's neck.

He breathed in...

"... you're wearing a woman's perfume..."

Wolfram blushed.

He licked his neck, nibbling and sucking it, as he flinched.

"Ah~! Yuuri!"

"Let's just push things along, okay?" Yuuri smiled, grabbing his hands and dragging him to their bed. He shoved him onto the bed, then took off his shirt. He unzipped his pants, then crawled into bed.

"Y-Yuuri!" Wolfram yelled, blushing as he watched him strip. Yuuri kissed him, but it was such a rough kiss...

"Mhhm! Mhm!!!" Wolfram cried, gasping for breathe.

"You're so cute..." Yuuri whispered, twirling the gold locks of his waved hair. His hands moved to his chest. "Did you stuff it here?" He asked, feeling him up.

"Nnn~"

His hands quickly unfastened his dress...

He laughed.

"And you even wore a woman's underwear..." Yuuri mocked.

Wolfram wore a black, see-through bra and a frilly, black g-string.

He blushed, turning his face away.

"Do you like dressing like a woman?" He asked, pressing his fingers around his chest.

"N-No--!" Yuuri started touching him, nipping at his bra, then sucking the nipples underneath.

Wolfram moaned, starting to move his hips.

"Mhmm... ahh~"

Yuuri unhooked the bra, lowering it to reveal his chest.

"Mhmm!" Wolfram screamed, but Yuuri ignored him.

"Look, Wolfram..." Yuuri said. Wolfram opened his eyes, then gasped.

"Nn!!!" He screamed, as Yuuri started pinching his nipples.

Wolfram cried out and moaned.

"If I pinch them harder, maybe something really _will_ come out..." Yuuri teased. His fingers caressed them, rubbing the small nubs in circles.

"NMMhmm..." He muffled.

Yuuri kissed him...

"You're so pretty..." He breathed.

He put his hands to his throbbing hole.

"Want me to put it in?" He asked, pulling the gag out of his mouth.

"Ahh~ yes! I want... it! I want it up my ass!" Wolfram screamed.

Yuuri stroked his cock, faster and faster...

"M-Master...." Wolfram whispered, blushing as Yuuri laid back on the couch.

He was stripped naked and tied from the back.

"Come here." Yuuri ordered.

"Mffm..." Wolfram looked down, refusing to move for a minute, but followed his orders. He walked over to him, then bent down on his knees.

Wolfram leaned forward, using his teeth to unzip his pants. Yuuri pulled it out for him, holding it up to his face.

He leaned forward, his mouth swallowing his cock.

"...Suck it..." He ordered.

He shut his eyes, stifling his cries...

He began sucking it, moving his shaft back and forth down his throat.

His tongue licked the tip and sides of his cock.

"You're so good..." He moaned, grabbing hold of his hair. He pulled his head forward so that he could really swallow him.

"Mhmm! Mhhm... uuh, uuhu..."

"Look at me when you're sucking it." Yuuri ordered.

Wolfram looked up at him, his eyes tearing up.

"...I love the expression on your face..." Yuuri moaned. He thrust his cock deeper into his mouth.

"Mhmm!"

"I'm about to cum... don't let any of it drip out." He ordered, closing his eyes. He shoved his head down on his cock as he thrust it forward.

Wolfram's eyes flew open, choking as he was forced to keep giving him head--

"Mhmm! Mhm~!!!"

....

....

Yuuri let go of his head, letting him take out his cock out of his mouth and swallow the entire content...

"...How was it?" He asked.

"Good... it was so... good..." Wolfram moaned, his mouth dripping with cum and his body trembling...

"Did it make you excited, taking your master's cock in your mouth?" He asked, leaning forward, motioning for him to lift his waist, and pressing two fingers into his ass.

His hole swallowed his fingers up, squelching as he squeezed them with his ass.

"Ah~! AH, ahh!"

"You're such a good servant..." Yuuri whispered...

"Ah, no~!" Wolfram screamed, letting his fingers thrust inside him.

"Ah~! Y-Yuuri-sama!"

"Ah... W-Wolfram..." His hands, wet with lotion, were squeezing his cock as he tried to relieve himself...

"No!" Wolfram screamed, but Yuuri forced him to, pushing him up against the mirror. He stood behind him, locking both hands in his arms, and pushing his erection up against his ass. His member poked through his pants, begging to enter him...

He took off his clothes, forcing him to bend down on his knees in front of the mirror, his whole body being shoved up against the cold, glass wall.

"N-No~ Y-Yuuri!" He begged, but Yuuri didn't let him go.

He hugged his body.

"Wolfram..." He whispered, breathing down the side of his neck.

His body quivered...

Yuuri spread his legs open in front of him, holding him up against his own body so that he wouldn't fall back, and sitting him on the ledge of the mirror.

His hands slid up his thighs, raising his legs to show him his body.

"Put your hands on the mirror..." Yuuri said.

"Mhnn..." But he did. He shut his eyes...

Then he licked his fingers and pressed it at his entrance, circling it as it began to twitch for more.

"Wolfram..." He breathed.

"Nnn.... Yuuri...." Wolfram whispered.

"Wolfram, open your eyes..." He whispered into his ears.

But he didn't look.

"Wolfram... open your eyes..." He muttered again, but more gently...

"Ah..." He slowly opened them, staring at his own reflection. "N-No..."

Yuuri's hands slid down from his thigh to his twitching hole, his other hand rubbing his wet cock.

"Look at it getting wet..." Yuuri whispered into his ear.

"N-No..." He whimpered.

"It's dripping right now..."

"D-Don't--!"

"And it's twitching a lot..."

"S-Stop!"

"Should I put it in?" Yuuri asked.

"Nnnn...." He cried, shutting his eyes.

He turned his head to kiss him.

"Mnn! NNnnnn..." His tongue swirled around in his mouth. His eyes fluttered open as he moaned and cried out.

His hands reached out for him, turning his whole body around to kiss him.

As he did, Yuuri's fingers traced along the crease of his back, following it down to the curve of his ass. He spread it open, then slowly stuck a finger inside.

"A-Ahh!" Wolfram grabbed onto Yuuri's body, grinding his body against his.

"Mmm... Wolfram..." He felt his fingers twitch inside his ass.

"M-More--! AH~"

He pressed another finger inside, then another...

"Ah! Ahhh~ Ah!"

Wolfram slid down his body, rubbing his erection with his.

"Nnn... Wolfram..." As his fingers pushed in and out of his hole.

"N-Nn.... ahhh....."

"Keep watching, Wolfram... You're ass is swallowing up my fingers..."

He kissed him, allowing Wolfram to reciprocate and do the same. He reached out for his lips, begging for his kiss...

"Nnn... I don't want... to look..." Wolfram whimpered, shutting his eyes again after he let go of the kiss.

"You look so pretty..." He whispered, nibbling on his ear.

"Nn! Nyyah, nnn! Mmm!" His ass squeezed his fingers harder. "Nnnyahh~"

"... a-ahh....! nnnnnn... a little... more...." He muttered, closing his eyes...

"Ah~ ah! Ahh! Ahh! AHhh!"

"Does it feel good?"

"Y-Yeah.... nnn.... move... faster...."

"You want it... like this...?"

"Nyyy! ahh~ ahh ahh, more~ more, nnn!"

"Nmm...You little slut..."

"Ah~ Yuuri! It's... so good! ahh~ ahh, nnn~!"

"Go faster..."

"I-I can't..."

"Move your hips..." He moaned.

He started moving, quickly in a circular motion.

"Ahh~ Ahnn... nnn... like.. this...?"

"Nnn.... Yeah, like that..."

"Ah~ ahh, ahhh~ Yuuri, I'm gonna--- ahh~"

"You want to cum?" He asked.

"AHhhh~ AHHHh~! Yuuri! Yuuri~!"

"Nnn.... I'm....!!"

"Yuuri, did you make a new years resolution yet?" Wolfram asked when Yuuri came out of the bathroom. He was already sitting up with a book in his hands.

"Resolution?... Not yet. Did you?" Surprised, at first, that he was already awake.

"No, I didn't think of anything..."

"Maybe I should try to just not eat too many sweet things..." Yuuri muttered, ruffling his wet hair with a towel as he sat on the bed beside him.

"Maybe you shouldn't flirt with other people..." Wolfram muttered, pouting as he flipped through the book he was reading.

"What? I never cheated on you~"

"I said flirt, not cheat--but that too." Wolfram said, reading through his book.

Yuuri opened his mouth, about to say something, but instead, changed his mind.

Yuuri leaned over and hugged him.

"The real you doesn't compare..." He whispered.

"Hmm...???"

Yuuri laughed.

"Nevermind." He said, happily snuggling in next to him.

"...Yuuri... you! Are you cheating on me?!" He yelled.

"...W-What? N-No, Wolfram, I'm not--"

"What was that pause?!" He yelled, throwing a pillow at him.

"Ahaha..."

"You cheating wimp!" He said, attacking him.

"Ah~ Wolfram! It's not like that~" Yuuri tried convincing, but was still attacked anyways.

"You liar--!" He yelled, but his voice gave away.

"Ah~ Wolfram! Are you okay?" He asked, as his lover collapsed back onto the bed. (After all, he was still sick...)

"You're... so... mean... you'd cheat... on me... while I'm not... around...?" Wolfram asked, with a hurt, teary expression on his face.

"Wolfram~ I'm not cheating~" He insisted, knowing that now was a good time to hug him.

"Liar..."

"I'm not~!" He said, but Wolfram only turned away. "...how am i supposed to convince you, then, that I'm not cheating?" he asked.

Wolfram quickly faced him and smiled sweetly.

"...Kiss me..." He whispered, his hands reaching out for his face.

He closed his eyes...

Yuuri smiled.

"Will you really believe me, then?" He asked, leaning in for a kiss.

....

.....

......

Wolfram finally let go of the kiss, then pouted.

"Of course not! You idiot~ Who'd believe that you weren't doing something behind my back! What were you doing this whole time?" He shouted, demanding an answer.

"A-Ano..."

"You~!"

"I'm going out for a bit~" Yuuri called, grinning, and rushing out for the door.

"You wimp!" He heard him yell as he quickly shut the door.

"Ah~ I really didn't cheat on him though." He mumbled, as he walked down the hall. "...Maybe I should get him something sweet to eat to calm him down..."

"Geez, what is that wimp thinking..." Wolfram muttered. He laid back down on the bed, resting his head against his pillow.

He shut his eyes...

"...A resolution..." He mumbled, then turned to his side. He looked at the large windows, which were still covered by thick, red curtains. Still, it was obvious that it was already pretty dark outside.

"...My new year's resolution... I want to be... " He smiled at his words. "a good lover..." Wolfram whispered. Before, he would've never dreamed of being together like this.

But that was before.

And this is now.

It's a brand new year, right?

And he's only just becoming Yuuri's lover, so...

...

Only...

_...I wonder... how that's going to work out..._

**Author's Note: **

** Alright, in case you didn't get it, this whole thing (the random changes in setting/events/etc.) was because Yuuri was 'doing it' alone and he was just picturing him and Wolfram in different situations~ I was going to add in a lot more different scenes (trust me, a lot more...) but idk, I'm moving so I don't have time, plus I already didn't have a lot of time (only like 6 days after Christmas until New Years), but I feel like I got it down. :P .... **

** :( I was going to add a lot more better scenes-- i had one where Yuuri's videotaping him :P or drawing him (Titanic Scene lol) and a lot more... (too bad I didn't get to use them...) I'll squeeze them in somewhere in between- haha~!**

** Review~ !!!**


	3. Bittersweet

**Oneshot for the Holidays**

By Loveless1617

I actually started and finished it today, so it's probably not as good. Even so, hope you enjoy!

Happy Valentine's Day!!!

**Chapter 3: Valentine's Day**

'Bittersweet'

Wolfram finished turning the flour into dough, mixing it with a bit of milk, cocoa and cocoa butter. He kneaded the dough on top of some powdered sugar until it was flat and thin, cutting them out using different heart-shaped stencils. He spread them out evenly onto a tin tray wrapped in a cookie sheet, then placed them inside the pre-heated oven. He shut the oven door, then took off his oven mitts.

"Phew, now that _that's_ done..." He looked at the clock. It was still only eight in the morning. Usually, he would have stayed in bed until Yuuri dragged him out of it, but today was different.

"It's only natural that I'd make a Valentine's Day present for my fiancee." Wolfram murmured to himself. He plopped down on a nearby chair and stretched his arm out, while letting out a sleepy yawn. He _had _gotten up earlier than usual to bake Yuuri a batch of cookies, but it was all worth it. That is, if it turned out okay...

Wolfram leaned over the kitchen counter with his arms crossed. He was starting to grow impatient as each minute on the timer seemed to pass even slower than the last. And it started to make him feel paranoid at the success rate of his cookies. After all, he wasn't exactly the _best_ at making any kind of food.

His boredom started to get the best of him. He tried hard to stay awake, but it was hard to with _only_ eight hours of sleep.

** [8 hours of sleep is the normal amount of sleep any person needs, although I totally know how he feels :P]**

And as it turned out, he _did_ have at least a little while before they were ready.

_It wouldn't hurt to get some sleep before. I'll just make sure to wake up on time, that's all. _

_ "_Ah! I almost forgot--" Wolfram pulled out a bottled potion from his chest pocket. It contained a love potion that he received from his mother, Cheri-sama. He put on his oven mitts again and took out the tray from the oven. The cookies were still doughy and not fully cooked.

"Thank god," He popped the cork out of the small bottle and poured a drop on each of the cookies. "Even though I said, I wasn't going to use it..."

_**"It's a special kind of potion, Wolfram. One I got from ***[some random place in Shin Makoku]. I've specially adapted it so that it'll be you that the person falls in love with. It'll make the person who drinks it madly in love with you! Try it!" Cheri-sama exclaimed, trying to pass off the bottle into her youngest son's hands. **_

_** "H-Hahaue!" Wolfram said with embarrassment. He felt uncomfortable having his mother constantly involve herself in his love life. Not to mention... **_

_** "Do you have to say that in front of everyone here?!" Wolfram yelled. They were outside having tea with Conrad, Gwendal, Gunter, Greta, Anissina, Yuuri. And not to mention witnessed by all the soldiers and maids on the side who could have heard. **_

_** He blushed, turning away and pouting beside his mother. **_

_** "Oh~! You're so cute when you blush!" Cheri-sama, who was seated right next to him, squealed as she hugged Wolfram. **_

_** Everyone else laughed. **_

_** "Are you going to use it on me?" Yuuri asked, grinning sarcastically as he pointed to himself. **_

_** "D-Don't get cocky! I don't need something like this and I don't plan on using it on you." Wolfram shot back. **_

Wolfram sighed.

_Of course I need this. How else am I going to get Yuuri to tell me he loves me again... _

He put the batch of cookies back into the oven, closed it back up, and tossed aside the oven mitts before sitting back onto a chair. He rested his head on the table.

Even after 'sleeping together' every night, in that sense, Yuuri still hadn't told him he'd love him. He only heard it once, but once wasn't enough.

_And there's no way I'm going to ask... _

He didn't dare go through the embarrassment of being mocked by Yuuri again.

Although it may have been transparent recently, that over the years, Yuuri had gotten accustomed to their engagement and even 'allowed' Wolfram his body, (...actually, more like Yuuri bugs him about it now, but...) he still hadn't told him that he truly loved him.

Either way, he'll make it today.

And before he knew it, Wolfram had knocked out into a deep sleep.

* * *

"..." Yuuri grinned. "You used it, didn't you?" He bit his ear. "Even though you said you wouldn't."

"Nnnn."

"I feel it, Wolfram." He mocked. "It's making me want to touch you everywhere." His breathe tingled his body.

"N-No..."

"Didn't you use it, knowing this would happen?" Yuuri asked. "Maybe even wanting this to happen?" Yuuri added in a low voice.

Wolfram whimpered, trying to stifle his cries.

"You love me, don't you?" He whispered in a low, hushed voice.

"Yuuri--" Wolfram flinched.

His fingers rubbed against his chest over his thin blazer. The sensation overpowered both his mind and body.

"Can you feel it?" Yuuri asked, continuing to fondle his chest.

"You idiot--! Nnnn..." Yuuri laughed.

"What about here?" He asked, his hand traveling over his uniform down to his hips.

Wolfram rubbed his legs against each other, feeling all his sensitive areas arouse. He struggled to escape this bittersweet act, but his hands held him so close...

"You're not getting away this time." Yuuri amusingly said, grabbing his hips. "How can you make me wait for so long?" He murmured.

"W-Wait--?! W-We did it last night!"

Yuuri's hands fell towards his 'most sensitive place'.

"It's not enough..." Yuuri said.

"Ah! Your hands...!"

"My hands?"

"Get... your hands... off me...." Wolfram gritted.

"You want my hands off you?" He asked, still caressing both front and back.

"Stop. Please don't..." Wolfram cried.

He started to feel it-- underneath his clothing, his member was being pressed up against his pants, his body twitching and heating up with fever.

"Yuuri, I--!"

* * *

DINGDINGDINGDINGDING!

Wolfram woke up.

Startled, he realized that the cookies were ten minutes past done.

He ran towards the oven. He opened it to release the smoke and steam inside and quickly pulled out the tray.

Unfortunately, they'd been burnt black. It would be impossible to salvage any part of it.

He sighed.

_ And this is what sex with Yuuri did to me. _

"I guess I just have to start over." he said. He stood up--

Only to fall right back down.

"W-W-What the...?" But his legs gave way. "Shit, to have a hard-on now." Wolfram panicked.

_I... have to take care of it... somehow... _

He stood up, holding himself up using nearby tables and stools. He'd make his way towards the bathroom to take care of it there.

* * *

[Ten minutes later...]

"Lasagna! Take this up to the guest!" The maid called. She was running around through the kitchen. Wolfram told her he'd be done soon so that they could use it right afterwards, but because it was past his time, they had to quickly serve whatever they can.

Lasagna came running in, preparing the tea with dried tea leaves and boiling water.

"Now, where's that syrup..." She looked around, only to spy the love potion sitting on the countertop. "This is probably it, right?" She set it on the tray next to the sweets.

"Alright, it's all set!" She called out, handing the tray to another maid. The maid scurried out with some sweet rolls and the pot of tea.

"So, as I was saying--" For hours, Christian Inuie-sama, a famous mosaic painter from Shin Makoku, had been discussing the boring details of his work with Conrad, Gunter, Gwendal, Cheri-sama, and Greta. Or at least it seemed like hours. They all tried escaping from reality, however, by daydreaming. Who knows how long he would be talking.

"Ah! The tea's here!" Greta called. Everyone's attention snapped back to focus. They sighed in relief as they were given some tea and something sweet to eat. It would have to keep them energized for the while.

"I've traveled far and wide to seek the ones that need to be painted and shown around the world! If only I could be inspired to create such detailed and artistic work! It's been months since I last-- _Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah...." _

Cheri-sama sighed. _Lord Chris was really something. Even though he had the looks of a noble prince, his life is aspiring away because of his obsession with beauty. His looks aren't half bad either. They really weren't. His hazelnut eyes and hair match with his tanned skin. Although he isn't a rich noble, he's still dressed like one with his blue and white uniform. He seemed almost princely, but of course, his personality... _

"How long until Yuuri-heika arrives?" Cheri-sama asked.

"He'll be here soon..." Conrad said.

"Oh! Are these sweet rolls?" Chris took a bite into them. "Mmm... these are delicious!" He exclaimed. He took one look at the love potion. "Is this syrup?" He asked.

"Ah! Yes, it is. It's made from a special bearbee honey found only in Shin Makoku." The maid said.

He poured some onto his roll and took a bite.

"The taste is... peculiar..." He mumbled, as he licked his fingers from the sticky residue.

"Ah! Wolfram!" Greta stood up.

"Morning, Greta-hime." Wolfram chided, as he hugged his daughter and sat down in his chair beside her.

"Wolfram, did you make the cookies for Yuuri, yet?" Greta whispered.

"Not yet. I messed up a bit, so I have to start over." He scratched his head and sighed. "I got hungry so I figured I could take a break and then do it a bit later." Wolfram said. He took a sip of the tea that a maid handed to him, then grew aware of Chris's tentative stare.

"Oh, you're...?" Wolfram murmured, as he set down his tea cup.

Chris stood up, took Wolfram's hand and bowed, as he placed a gentle kiss on his hand.

"You're Wolfram von Bieldfelt, right?"

Everyone stared.

"Yes."

"I'm Christian Inuie, a humble painter who's been inspired by your beauty." He pulled him into his arms and embraced him. "Would it be too much to ask for your assistance?"

Everyone was startled.

Cheri-sama noticed the bottled potion sitting beside the sweet rolls.

"W-W-What?" Wolfram angrily blushed, pushing him aside. "What are you--?"

Then he noticed his mother pointing towards the love potion.

He quickly snatched it in his hands.

"How did this-?!"

"Wolfram." Yuuri called out, walking up to them.

He was dressed in his usual, dark attire with the addition of the purple cape that draped over his shoulders. It was used whenever he had to greet important guests and at dinner parties.

Everyone rose from their seats to greet the Maou.

"Y-Yuuri." Wolfram stepped back, taking Yuuri's arm as he walked up to Chris.

"Good morning, Yuuri-heika. How are you this morning?" Chris bowed.

"I'm good. How'd you sleep?" Yuuri asked.

"I've slept well, thank you. I've enjoyed staying in your castle. It is, indeed, the most remarkable place to find--" He glanced at Wolfram. "--the exotic and beautiful..."

Wolfram tightened his grip on Yuuri's arm.

Yuuri gave the two a blank stare.

"Oh, well then, let me introduce you to my _fiancee_." Yuuri said, sliding one arm around the backside of Wolfram's waist.

"Yes, I've already introduced myself. Your _fiancee_ is quite exquisite. His beauty is quite something, isn't it?"

"...He _is_ a man."

Wolfram flinched.

_Is he telling him because he's jealous or... does he really mean...? _

"Yes, I am aware. But beauty knows no boundaries." He smiled.

Yuuri stood still.

"Yuuri..."

"Well, then!" Cheri-sama stood up. Now that you're here, Yuuri-heika, it seems that we should start the meeting."

Yuuri turned around. "Alright then..." He grabbed Wolfram's hands and pulled him along. "Lord Inuie, I hope that you continue to enjoy your stay here. I have to finish up this meeting, so for now, please continue to think of ideas for the new courtyard." And with that, Yuuri walked away.

"Hmm... I'll see to it, then."

* * *

"Alright, then! One more shot!" Wolfram rolled up his sleeves. He had reserved the kitchen for the next few hours, so he should have all the time to make at least one batch of cookies.

He took a bowl and mixed some cream, sugar, flour, and eggs. He stirred them in a bowl until they thickened into dough. Luckily, there was enough of the love potion to make at least one more batch. He poured a bit on each cookie and let it sit out on the counter.

And just then...

"Wolfram!"

Wolfram turned around.

"M-My Lord?" He flinched. He knew that Chris had taken some of the love potion. He didn't exactly know how much, but the signs were clear.

Chris ran towards him, then flung himself over him. He grabbed him tightly in his arms as Wolfram struggled to get away.

"L-Lord Chris?!" Chris put his hands around his waist, suddenly using a lot of force with his iron-like grip. "L-Let go!"

"Oh Wolfram! You're so beautiful! Magnificent! Radiant! Please, let me draw you!" Chris begged, clinging onto Wolfram.

"What?! I thought I made it clear! I don't _want_ to be drawn!" Wolfram said, focusing back on his work. He was checking to make sure that the potion had simmered into the dough.

"What are you making?" Chris asked, as he followed Wolfram around the kitchen.

"N-Nothing. Please return to your room." Wolfram said, trying his hardest to calm down.

"If you're baking, then may I help?" He asked, trying to sound serious.

Wolfram couldn't refuse his help. After all, he needed them done soon.

"...I don't see why not..." He muttered in defeat. He didn't exactly know what was on his mind, but he would keep his guard up at the very least. With the love potion inside his system, there was no telling what his next move would be. It was highly suspicious that he hadn't _really_ tried to make a move on him too. Maybe this was all the love potion did...?

...

_Then what did I do all this work for?!_

_ ..._

Wolfram turned around, shoving the bowl into his hands.

"I just want you to stir the mixture until it's turned to dough. But only until then, can you stay. Do you understand?" Wolfram said with a stern voice.

Lord Chris had taken the whisk and continuously stirred in a quick, but graceful manner. The dough was whipped until it was smooth and thick like it should be. It certainly looked more better made than what Wolfram had made the first time.

"...You seem well aware of what you're doing..." Wolfram said.

"Well, just a bit." He said, as he added the chocolate powder and chocolate chips into the mixture. "I've learned how to bake a _bit_ in my spare time. Is it okay if I use this?" He asked.

Wolfram nodded in a daze.

Chris smiled.

"Are you falling for me?" Chris asked.

Wolfram gave him a disgusted look, then turned away.

"Why would I fall for _you_?"

Chris scoffed, then went back to work. Wolfram didn't like the way he laughed at him and his overconfidence in himself was almost narcissistic, but he chose to ignore it for now. Either way, he had to hurry up too. Yuuri should almost be done with the meeting and if he had timed it just right, all will goes as planned.

Wolfram closed the oven door and sighed in relief.

_Perfect. It's almost time for everything else to come into play. _

He glanced at the clock, which read a quarter to nine.

"It'll be done by fifteen minutes, right?" Wolfram asked Chris.

Chris nodded. "Around then." He corrected. He washed his hands and dried them with a towel by the sink.

Meanwhile, his eyes stared at Wolfram for a long time. They traveled towards his elegant, smooth face and emerald green eyes. His eyes glanced at the supple skin from his neck down and admired the way his dark blue uniform had been fixed so tightly around Wolfram's figure-- tight enough to make out the muscularity and tone of his body. It would be a dream, no, the world if he could manage to slip him out of his attire and paint his delicate, nude body.

"Ah! I forgot to set the timer." Wolfram quickly grabbed the timer. He was fidgeting with the timer switch. "How'd you turn this on again...?" He muttered to himself.

...

Chris came up from behind and hugged him.

"C-Chris-sama?"

"Wolfram. You asked me," he paused. "You asked me why would you fall in love with me..." He turned him around to face him. Again, his overwhelming power and iron-like grasp held him down.

_S-Shit! I forgot to keep my guard up!_

"Chris-sama, please release me." Wolfram calmly said.

Chris pushed him down to the ground.

"Personally, I think I'm much better looking than the Maou."

"Stop it! What the hell do you think you're doing?!" He yelled.

"Mmm, Wolfram," He sighed. "...You smell so good..."

"...Why you!!!" Wolfram knocked him out with his fist, threatening to destroy him before he regained his senses. "If you were anything like Yuuri, I wouldn't be in love him! How dare you compare yourself to-- Ah! Shit, I shouldn't have hit him so hard..." Chris was knocked out cold.

Wolfram quickly stood up, pulled Chris by his clothes and dragged him down the kitchen to the storage closet. He locked him up, and would keep him in there for a while until he regained consciousness. He'd just insist that he'd eaten something funny that knocked him out. And besides, locking him up for now would ensure his own 'safety'. He didn't want to be chased after again by his annoying rants and begging.

He sighed.

"Why can't I just make one batch of cookies in peace." Wolfram muttered as he sat down on a chair. He kicked back, setting his feet on the table and leaning back on the chair. He couldn't help but sigh again. "Geez, when is Yuuri going to be done...?"

"Did you call me?" Yuuri asked.

Wolfram fell back.

"Y-Yuuri?!" Wolfram sat up. "H-How long were you--?"

"The whole time." Yuuri said, as he pulled up another chair next to him.

"Oh..." Wolfram sat quietly until Yuuri was settled in a chair next to him. "...Do you want me to take him back out?"

Yuuri laughed.

"It's okay. I'd rather he stayed."

"Hah, well, at least you're on my side." Wolfram laughed.

"What are you talking about? I'm _always_ on your side." Yuuri said, calmly.

Wolfram blushed.

"Yuuri, you--"

"Ne, Wolfram," He started. Wolfram looked up at him.

"Yeah?"

"...I didn't get to touch you today..."

"H-Hah?"

"It's Valentine's Day, and I didn't get to touch you..."

Wolfram blushed furiously.

"W-W-W-What--?

Yuuri leaned over and sat on his lap. "I've worked so hard during the day so that I could get my schedule at night opened." He seductively pulled Wolfram's ruffled tie towards him. "You'll open your night for me too, right?" He asked, smugly.

His fingertips combed through his tousled hair.

Wolfram blushed, but nodded.

"Y-Yes..."

The only light came from the moon that shone brightly in the night sky. Wolfram had a hard time seeing Yuuri's face in the dark, but he could tell that he had a stupid grin on his face as he teased the rest of his body with his fingers.

"Ah! Yuuri, what is that?!" Wolfram was spread over the kitchen counter, with all of his clothes stripped from his body to the ground. Yuuri raised his legs as he squirted a bottleful of some sort of liquid all over his chest and legs.

"It's Bearbee honey." Yuuri said, as he used his fingers to spread the honey around his torso.

"Nnnn!"

"See? It's not as sticky as regular honey but it's thick, so it makes a good lubricant, don't you think?" He poured more onto his hands and slipped his fingers inside him.

"Nyahh~!"

"Plus it tastes good so..."

"MMmm--"

"Wanna taste?" Yuuri asked, as his other finger slipped past his trembling lips into his mouth.

Wolfram sucked onto each finger, licking every drop of honey off of Yuuri's finger.

"Nnn... all I could think about was dripping this all over you..." Yuuri moaned.

Wolfram blushed.

"Y-You idiot, stop talking--Nnn..."

"Why? Don't you like it when I tease you with words?" Yuuri asked.

"N-No! So stop it!" Wolfram whimpered, as he turned around on all fours.

"Really? But _this_ seems to really love the attention." Yuuri stated, dripping more honey over his cock. It was practically begging for release, even though it already came so much from the first time.

"Ne, Wolfram. Is it always like this?" Yuuri massaged his length.

"H-Huh?"

"Is it always like this with just my fingers...?" Yuuri asked.

"N-No...."

"No? How is it usually?" Yuuri asked. He spread his legs before him. And since he was on top of the counter, Yuuri had a better view of his lust.

" Nnn..."

"Why don't you describe it to me?" Yuuri suggested with a smile. "Then I might give you a little treat afterwards."

"Ah, ahh... hhn..." Wolfram started moving his body. His legs were nearly at breaking point and his mind couldn't take the pleasure any longer. So much that he decided that listening to Yuuri would get him exactly what he wanted.

"It's... really wet... and then... when I touch it _here_..." His fingers slid from his waist to the crease of his back. "It starts... to feel tingly... and really good..." Wolfram moaned.

"How good...?" Yuuri asked.

"Really, really good. Yuuri, it feels so good that I wanna cum over and over again. There's so much cum inside me every time and I want to release it all over me..." Wolfram whimpered.

Yuuri scoffed. "You like talking dirty like this?"

"Nnn...." Wolfram blushed.

"Well, it was really cute. It nearly made me want to cum 'over and over again' too. So here's your reward--" Yuuri smiled. He unbuttoned his pants and took out his erection. And it really was, nearly at its climax.

That was why...

"Wolfram," He whispered, as he caressed his soft cheeks. "why don't you climb down to the floor so that you can do it for me?"

"mm..." Wolfram climbed down from the kitchen counter and kneeled down.

But before he could get started, he took a bowl of whipped cream and spread it all over his fingers.

"Wanna taste?" Yuuri asked.

Wolfram nodded. Yuuri pushed his finger into his mouth, letting him thoroughly lick the entire content.

"How was it...?" Yuuri asked.

Wolfram licked his lips.

"That... was really good..." Wolfram said. He looked at the bowl of cream. "What was it?" He asked.

"Some cream that I made this morning. I was going to ice it on the cookies but it didn't turn out so good." Yuuri said.

Wolfram was shocked.

"But..."

"Does it taste good?" Yuuri asked. Wolfram nodded without hesitation.

"Really, really good." Wolfram said. Then his eyes lowered, fluttering in seduction.

Yuuri smiled.

"Want more?" Yuuri asked.

Wolfram nodded again.

Yuuri grabbed his arm.

"Y-Yes, please..."

Yuuri smothered the whipped cream onto his cock, then pinned Wolfram down to the floor.

"Why don't you suck it off me, then?"

His wet lips glistened with his hunger for something more than just the cream.

He licked his lips, then opened his mouth, letting the tip of it rest inside his mouth.

"Remember not to touch it with your teeth." Yuuri said.

Wolfram closed his eyes, then licked the tip with his tongue.

Then he sucked it.

He sucked it even harder the last...

"So, the love potion can make you like this?"

"N-No, Yuuri, I--"

"Keep sucking it," Yuuri whispered, gently. "It feels good..."

"It tastes even better." Wolfram murmured.

His head furiously bobbed back and forth as he struggled to lick every bit of cream off his member with it in his mouth.

"Ah, Yuuri--" He pulled it out of his mouth. "I want mine to be touched too..." Wolfram whimpered, as he caressed his wet shaft.

"Hah, what a selfish fiancee." He smiled. Yuuri spread open Wolfram's legs.

"W-What?!"

"Why don't I just put it in? I want to put in now..." Yuuri said, as he dipped his cock in more whipped cream.

Wolfram nodded, spreading his legs even further.

"I-I want it-- _ahhhh_~"

Yuuri pushed it inside. The pain lingered for awhile, before it was overcome by the pleasure and sensation that only Yuuri could've brought to him.

_That's right. As long as he's there, he'd love me. Even without saying it, he'd rather show me... That's why... That's why I-- _

_ I really want to love him more..._

_ I don't really need the love potion after all, do I...? _

...

_ But still! _

"Why couldn't I just get it right once?! I really wanted to make something for you!" Wolfram cried.

Yuuri pulled out a light pink satin sack from behind him and held it out with two hands. "Something like this?" Yuuri asked.

"Y-Yuuri... how did you--?"

"No matter what, you can't wake up earlier than me. I got up even earlier to make this for you. Although, I never got a chance to give it to you now until now..."

"Y-Yuuri..." Wolfram smiled.

"Hey, hey. It's not that great. It's just a bunch of cookies. It's probably not even that good." Yuuri blushed, then turned away.

Wolfram laughed.

"Well, even though I didn't get to use the love potion on you, at least I--" He froze.

"Love... potion...?"

_S-Shit! Me and my big mouth!!!_

"A-A-Ano..."

Yuuri smiled.

"You wanted to use it on me too?"

"H-Huh?"

Yuuri pulled out a small capsule labeled "LOVE POTION" on the side.

"Yuuri, you--"

"Heh~ I though you said you weren't going to use it." Yuuri grinned.

"I-I-I just happened to! it's not like it was intended! I still don't plan on using that on _you_!"

"Eh? Really?" He popped open the screw off the bottle with his teeth. "Because I did..."

"E-Eh?"

Yuuri gulped down the entire content.

"Y-Yuuri?!"

But before wiping his mouth, he leaned forward, licking Wolfram's mouth with his tongue.

...

Yuuri let go, finally wiping his lips of the sweet residue.

"How was it?" Yuuri asked.

"That tastes... disgusting..." Wolfram stuck out his tongue.

"Eh? I didn't think my kiss was _that_ bad." Yuuri joked.

"N-Not the kiss! I meant the potion!" Wolfram yelled.

"Haha, yeah it does." Yuuri stuck his tongue out too.

They laughed.

"Ne, so how are we supposed to know if it worked?" Wolfram asked.

"The potion?" Yuuri asked. Wolfram nodded. "...Let me see!" Yuuri tackled Wolfram on the ground, spreading his body open so that he could observe his delicate bud.

Wolfram smacked him on the head.

"Yuuri--! What the hell are you doing?! Three times was enough!" Wolfram screamed, covering his body with hands.

Yuuri laughed.

"I was just kidding." Yuuri pouted.

Wolfram hit him again.

"I was just kidding, Wolfram! Just kidding!"

Their laughter and furious screams were heard throughout the palace courtyard.

Cheri-sama giggled from her balcony as she observed Wolfram and Yuuri through the kitchen window.

"Don't they know that everyone could see and hear them if they scream so loud...?" Cheri-sama smiled.

"Hahaue..." Conrad walked up from behind.

"Ah! Conrad!" Cheri-sama smiled. She turned around as he walked up to her.

"What was it that you gave them exactly?" Conrad asked.

"Hmm...?"

"The 'potion'. It wasn't some magic potion, was it?" Conrad asked.

Cheri-sama smiled.

"...No. it was. It's supposed to be the best! I bought it while I was out on my quest for love! To make the person who drinks it fall in love with you, it's the ultimate love potion!"

"Hahaue, I don't think it's really necessary for that kind of potion anymore."

"Hm, true. After all, they're so lovey-dovey now." Cheri-sama giggled again.

"They've grown up, huh?" Cheri-sama chided.

"Hai."

"Well, that's enough for me. It's my turn to go on my adventure for love!"

"Already?" Conrad asked.

"Well, it seems like my work here is done." She took one last look at the kitchen. "I just needed to see it for myself."

"You should stay the night, at least." Conrad suggested.

Cheri-sama nodded.

"I'll leave tomorrow morning then."

"Alright. Good night, then." Conrad kissed his mother goodnight and left the room.

"That potion... Actually, it was just a cherry flavored syrup mixed with water. The taste isn't very good, but... well, it's supposed to make them _think_ that it actually works. See, as long as they believe that it works, they'd be more truthful, ne?"

...

And with that being said, what ever happened with Chris?

* * *

Haha, that was kinda weird/serious/somewhat sad/motherly moment at the end. Kinda surprising, but it just came to me, if you know what I mean. Either way, as I quickly finished writing this chapter, I realized that Yuuri didn't really make too much of an impact on this one. BUT THAT'S OKAY! On the next one, for sure, I'll make him and Wolfram number 1! That being said, I need some suggestions for the next holiday, White Day! I'm having trouble coming up with some stuff because the holiday is so similar to Valentine's Day, but I don't want to copy this one. So, if you have any suggestions, please send them!

(And please send it to me personally to my inbox: if I do end up using your ideas, I don't want people reading and knowing what they are on the review box) Thank you very much!

Hope you liked, and review!

PS: I actually felt like I was going nowhere with this, cause half the time, I was like, sleeping, but... yeah... luckily, it felt like it got somewhere in the end, or I made a point...

Or is it just me...? :P

Happy Valentine's Day 3

Loveless1617


	4. Response

Oneshot for the Holidays

By Loveless1617

**Author's Note**:

I feel like the chapter titles are getting crappier every time each chapter comes out... LOL

Happy White Day~

PS: And just a little note: Whenever there's a thought (the italicized sentences), the person thinking it is usually the last person who talked or did anything (in the sentence before), unless stated otherwise. Just felt that it needed to be clear…

Chapter 4: White Day

Response

_After Valentine's Day was finally over, Yuuri and I were both looking forward to the next holiday~ White Day. But in the end, I ended up buying Yuuri his Valentine's Day chocolate. As thanks, Yuuri promised to return a "proper" White Day response (probably more sex...)._

_ That was why…_

[Currently out eating at a food joint… 7 PM]

"Yuuri, let's hurry up and leave. It's already 6, right? Are you sure that the place you want to go to is still opened?" Wolfram asked, already finished with his sandwich.

"Yeah, I'm sure." Yuuri said with a smirk.

"???" But Wolfram didn't pay too much attention to it. What he was really focused on was his date with Yuuri. It was, after all, their first date. He was too happy to be bothered by anything at all.

"Alright, I'm done." Yuuri said, taking one last sip of his coke and throwing his tray of food into the trash. He put the tray on top of a basket. "Wanna get going?" Yuuri asked. Wolfram nodded.

So far, they had visited Yuuri's house. His family had provided brunch and drove them out to the shopping district, where most of the fun attractions were held. They visited a couple of stores altogether, not really minding the fact that they did have to spend time with family first. Afterwards, his family left the two of them alone for the rest of the day to do whatever they wanted, as long as they were to be back by curfew. If they were done early, they were supposed to call his dad to pick them up. But if anything, they had a last resort of the train that would drop them off nearby.

They had just finished eating their dinner at a sandwich parlor, so it was time to head out.

However, _where_ they were going was still uncertain--Yuuri had promised a secret surprise that he would "definitely enjoy". Otherwise, they were always open to other suggestions.

Wolfram walked out the door first. He stretched his arms. Although it was March, there was still snow on the ground and not very bright out at this time of night. The air was chilly and everyone still wore thick sweaters and jackets. Yuuri came out, tossing Wolfram his.

"Thanks," Wolfram said, pulling the large, hand-me-down jacket he'd received from Yuuri over his shoulders, then pushing his arms into place. They started walking.

"Ne, Yuuri? Where are we going?" Wolfram asked again.

"I told you, right? You'll see when you get there." Yuuri said, happily walking down the sidewalk.

"Hmph..." Wolfram pouted. But he didn't really mind.

Yuuri quickly looked around, making sure no one else was there. Luckily, they were on an empty street with a lot of houses. This would probably continue for awhile until they reached the open street.

So, Yuuri slipped his arm around Wolfram's waist.

"Y-Yuuri?" He asked, shocked at his sudden touch.

"It's alright, right? Just until the end of the street..." Yuuri said.

"..." Wolfram nodded, closing his eyes as he kept walking. It wasn't that he didn't want to-- he just thought that _Yuuri_ wouldn't want to display any public affection because they were on Earth. (Well, the same would apply for Shin Makoku, as well, but...)

Wolfram tried not to think too much on it. He just tilted his head on Yuuri's shoulder (Yuuri had grown a bit) and huddled together in the chilly weather.

The sun had gone down, so the only light guiding them was from the few flickering lights that were supposed to be lighten the way to the main street.

"Ne, Wolfram, we're almost at the end..." Yuuri signaled. Wolfram opened his eyes. He could see the lights flashing from across the street. Wherever they were, it was probably extremely popular at this time.

They walked across the street when the "walk" signal flashed. Alongside other couples, they walked straight across the next street. When he got closer, Wolfram could make out the words of all the shop names--

"Lo-ve-Ho-tel?" Wolfram tilted his head to the right. "What's that?"

Yuuri laughed.

"I'd figure as much." Yuuri suddenly turned into one particular shop. "Let's go inside, okay?" Yuuri said, taking Wolfram's hand. He nodded, following close behind.

When Wolfram walked in, he saw a plain reception desk with a couple of couches and tea tables set out to fill the room. There was no one in the small, office-like room, which caught him a little off-guard. Shouldn't there have been someone there to welcome them in or something? Although there was no one at the reception table, there were three, large machines filled with labels and priced items. Yuuri, who still held Wolfram's hand, walked towards them.

"Rent… or overnight?" Wolfram asked, uncertain what that was supposed to mean.

He watched as Yuuri put in the correct payment from his black, leather wallet and pressed the "rent" button. Another option was displayed on the screen. There were many different choices, none of which Wolfram had really understood:

S&M room Cross Dress Teacher's lounge

Dungeon Nurse's Office Royal Palace

Anime Library Theatre

Toy land BDSM room Cosplay

After a moment or so, Yuuri chose "Toy land". Lights flashed and a ticket slipped out from a thin slot and another, which pulled out a receipt, were both quickly snatched into Yuuri's other hand.

"Let's go," he said, pulling Wolfram along.

Wolfram curiously followed him, wondering why they were even here in the first place. They hadn't encountered any people at all, and it was awkwardly silent. It seemed weird for a building so big to be so quiet and not crowded. That was until they witnessed a man and woman coming out from a locked room, arm in arm as they left the "nurse's office". And just before the door had closed, he had a peek of what was inside:

A small, clinical-looking room that had pictures of body parts, human organs, and tools for what he assumed to be for surgical or regular check-up reasons. The bed had three, black straps that were left in a mess. Nonetheless, it seemed to be a nurse's office. Were they in a hospital?

_No, no. We're in a love hotel. Then what are all those things doing here? _

They finally reached the end of the hallway, and ultimately, the room that Yuuri had picked out from before.

"Is this it?" Wolfram asked, as Yuuri carefully rechecked their receipt with their room number on it.

"Yeah, this is it." Yuuri replied, opening the door with the ticket.

The door flashed red, then green and opened up after clicking sounds.

Yuuri opened the door, and Wolfram followed him from close behind.

Inside was a colorful, well-decorated room. The furniture, which consisted of round couches, bean sack chairs, and a large, king-sized bed, were all brightly colored. When they walked further in, Wolfram couldn't help notice but the massive, wall-filled shelf that held all sorts of items inside clear, close-closeted shelves.

Yuuri took off his thin jacket and tossed it to the ground.

"Want to take off your jacket?" He asked Wolfram. Wolfram nodded, then took his jacket off too. Wolfram tossed it on top of Yuuri's and walked over to him. Yuuri went to look around in the back. Wolfram, on the other hand, chose to stay put. He sat down on the bed.

"Well, at least this room seemed more like a hotel." Wolfram muttered. He looked around.

Yuuri came out of a room.

"Wolfram, I'm going to take a shower." Yuuri said, holding onto a dry towel. Wolfram nodded. "Okay, I'll take one too, then." Wolfram said.

Yuuri grinned.

"Wanna take one together?" He asked. Wolfram blushed red.

"Y-Yuuri!" Wolfram scolded. Yuuri laughed, walking back into the bathroom. "Geez..." He muttered. He laid down on the bed, rolling around as he started getting bored. He flipped through magazines, looked through the tv, then sat up. There were display cases on the other side of the room-- there was probably something interesting there, right?

He walked over, walking pass the bathroom and into the "Play room" as it was labeled. On a shelf were all sorts of long "toys". He didn't really know what they were supposed to do. He picked one up. "What's a kid supposed to do with this?" He asked. Walking down the rows of shelves, he noticed one in particular that looked oddly familiar. He picked it up.

"Don't tell me..."

(From chapter 1...)

___**He turned Wolfram around on his hands and knees, revealing the large VIBRATOR he had left inside of him.**_

_** "Take… Take it out--!" Wolfram begged, using his fingers to open up his ass wide and lifting his waist in a teasing pose. The VIBRATOR was buzzing inside of him on high power.**_

_** "You really can't hold it in?" Yuuri asked. Wolfram shook his head.**_

_** "No…"**____**"Hmm…." He took the remote for the VIBRATOR from the nightstand. After a moment of consideration, he raised it to max power—**_

_** "NYAA!" Wolfram gasped. "…Yuuri, Yuuri…" He chanted, his eyes shut tight. "Ah-! P-Please…"**_

Wolfram blushed. "W-W-What's this doing he--?"

"Wolfram?" Yuuri asked. Wolfram quickly shoved it back onto the shelf. Yuuri was in a white robe, drying his hair with a small towel. "What are you--"

Wolfram briskly walked past him in a frenzy.

"I-I-I-I'm taking a shower!" Wolfram yelled, slamming the door behind him.

"Hmm?" Yuuri turned around after watching Wolfram go, looking at the last place he was standing. He noticed the misplaced vibrator, then smirked. He picked it up with his hand.

"So he found out already...?" Yuuri chimed.

(**Well, when you leave them out in the open, it's hard not to miss...)**

Wolfram was still blushing. He turned on the water by turning the faucet in the tub. He paced around the bathroom.

_What was that doing here? What is this place? The fact that there are no other people here also bothers me.... _

He started getting nervous.

Was _that_ the reason Yuuri brought him here?

"No... it's probably..." Wolfram tried thinking of an excuse. "... they're just sculptures! And... there's no one here because this is a private gallery!" **(I don't really know where I got this, but just go along with it, okay?) **

He nervously laughed. "That's probably it, isn't it?" He chose to ignore how stupid his excuse sounded. He took off his clothes, stepping into the bath. The warm water ran over his pale skin. He grabbed a bar of soap, labeled "love soap", and poured it over his body. He scrubbed his arms, then chest, then his legs. Then he poured shampoo over his hair. When he was done, he rinsed his body with warm water.

He slid the glass door open. Then, Wolfram stepped out. He grabbed the towel next to him and dried himself.

"Hmm... seems like I took too long..." Wolfram muttered to himself.

He threw on a robe and walked out.

"Yuuri, what are we doing here—"

_"OH GOD, NOOOOO!" _A voice cried out from the other side of the wall.

...

...........

"Y-Y-Yuuri?" Wolfram asked, walking up to him.

"...I thought I checked in for soundproof..." Yuuri muttered after the strange (awkward) moment.

_"More!!! AH, do it more~!" _

Wolfram blushed.

He turned around, attempting to leave.

"Yuuri, let's leave--" But Yuuri pulled him back.

"Why?" Yuuri asked.

They heard the voice from behind the wall cry out again.

"W-What is this place? Why are we--"

"You probably already guessed it." Yuuri said, grabbing Wolfram's wrist, pushing him to face the wall. He pulled out a strapped handcuff from behind his back. "...I'm going to do _it_ here..." He breathed into his ear.

Wolfram twitched.

"H-H-Hey! Wait a second! What are you--?!"

Yuuri attached the straps onto each arm, tying them behind his back.

"But you see, it might also be fun doing it in a place like this."

"A p-p-place like this?" Wolfram repeated.

Yuuri's hands slipped under the robe. "Wearing this makes it even more vulnerable for you, doesn't it? I can easily slip my hands inside like this..."

Wolfram blushed.

"L-Let go--" He said, trying to push him away, but Yuuri held firm. Yuuri carried him in his arms.

"W-What are you doing?!" Wolfram roared, blushing. He felt weird being carried like this in Yuuri's arms.

"I'm taking you to the bed," Yuuri replied. Wolfram blushed, squirming in his arms. "We haven't done it in a while, so I'm feeling it even more." Yuuri explained.

And it was true. Because of work that they had to make up for coming on their short spring vacation, they had to work even harder to finish all their jobs beforehand. And that meant no sex for awhile.

And it was also true that Yuuri was feeling it. Wolfram could feel his heavy breathing over his neck, his hands desperately trying to touch him wherever they could, and his legs intertwining with his own.

"You smell so good..." Yuuri whispered, licking Wolfram's lips with his tongue.

"Y-Y-You!" But he was reminded that he couldn't move his hands. "Untie me!" Wolfram yelled.

"...maybe I should tie your feet too." He said, getting off the bed. He turned, leaving the room to get something.

"Y-Yuuri," Wolfram cried. "Untie me!"

He struggled on his own to break free, but the straps wouldn't let him. He fell back on the bed. He couldn't do much but wait the extra minute for his return.

"You okay?" Yuuri asked, walking back.

"Y-Yuuri!" He gasped. In his hands were a large amount of "toys" from the shelf. "You can't be serious, right?" Wolfram yelled.

"Why not?" Yuuri asked, dropping them on the bed. There was rope, another pair of strapped handcuffs, "love lotion", a bottle of oil, vibrators of different sizes and shapes, and beaded toys. "Now, be good, okay?" He said, leaning forward. He kneeled on the bed.

"W-What?! No, Yuuri, you said we were going to go out on a date!" Wolfram yelled.

"We _are_ on a date. I just never mentioned the location." He said.

"T-That's not fair!" Wolfram yelled.

"Suit yourself, but I'm still doing it," Yuuri smiled. Then he kissed him. "so be good, okay?" Yuuri tied his feet together.

Wolfram desperately tried pulling loose, but while he was tied, laid back, and pretty much stuck in that position for good, it was hard to move.

After locking his feet and hands, he untied the robe, loosening it from the front.

"N-No, Yuuri, don't--" Wolfram moaned in embarrassment. He shut his eyes.

"Wolfram, calm down. It's not like we haven't done it before, right?" He asked. Wolfram blushed. "Does it bother you that much when we do it?" Yuuri asked.

Wolfram opened his eyes.

"I-It's not that..." Wolfram stuttered. Yuuri loomed over him.

"Then is it?" Yuuri asked.

"I-t's... I-It's embarrassing! Wolfram shouted.

"...really?" Yuuri asked.

"It's cause you don't know! I feel weird having this done to me! And you do it all the time, so I was really happy when you said that you wanted to go _out_ on a date." Wolfram blushed.

"...Sorry... I didn't realize..." Yuuri got off him and sighed with a smile. "Guess this was too much?" Yuuri asked.

After a moment, Wolfram frowned, then sighed. Wolfram kissed him. His tongue licked his, and brushed pass his smooth lips. It wasn't that he hated it. He just hated feeling like _this_ was all there was to their relationship.

When he released his lips and from Yuuri's embrace. Looking at Yuuri's shocked expression, he couldn't help but sigh again.

"You _did_ pay for it, right? We might as well use the room until it's time to go," Wolfram explained.

Yuuri smiled.

"Then, I'll _thoroughly_ service you until we leave." He grinned. Wolfram looked down, trying to hide his embarrassment.

"B-Baka..."

* * *

"Hnnn…" Yuuri laid back, pulling Wolfram on top of him. Underneath them were the scattered bed sheets and their clothes, but they didn't mind too much attention to that. So far, they had tried almost every toy they had—vibrators, rope, and plugs. The ones they already used, they had tossed on the ground.

At the moment, Yuuri was testing out the beaded toy.

He pulled the string of rubber beads out from the pile of toys.

"Nnn…. Yuuri…." Wolfram moaned, as he watched him bring out the new toy they were going to play with. His fingers weaved through Yuuri's hair, drawing him towards his body.

Yuuri climbed on top of him, holding the string of beads in front of him and pouring "love oil" all over it. Some of it dripped onto Wolfram's chest. He rubbed it over himself, playing with his nipples as he waited patiently for Yuuri to play.

"Ah~ ah~" Wolfram moaned, as his fingers teased himself to such extent that he started to feel it on his own. The embarrassment to it all died down, and at this point, the only thing he really felt was the need to be touched.

"Do you already need to be touched again?" Yuuri asked, as he waved the toy over his head. Wolfram reached out for it, but Yuuri pulled it away.

"No~ Yuuri~" Wolfram whined.

Yuuri ferociously laid on top of him, digging into his chest with his tongue and lips, rubbing himself all over his body. Wolfram lifted his legs for him.

"Ah~ Please, put it in~!" Wolfram begged. "Put it in, put it in!"

Yuuri smirked. He pushed the first one into his body, shoving it in as it threatened to pop back out.

"Swallow it with your hole," Yuuri teased, rubbing Wolfram's cock in his other hand. And as he did so, Yuuri shoved the next one in. "You want the next one too, right?" He asked.

"Hurry up and fill me…!" Wolfram cried.

"It's gotten really soft…" Yuuri moaned, as he pushed in a finger in as well. His lubricated fingers fit smoothly inside, without even having to try to push it in. He pulled it back it out.

"Ah~" Wolfram cried. He shut his eyes.

"Wow…" His fingers were dripping wet with Wolfram's own lubricant.

Wolfram covered his mouth, trying to calm himself down.

Yuuri shoved his fingers back inside. "Can you tell?" he asked, as he leaned forward to embrace him. "I just put two fingers in…"

Wolfram pulled his legs back, spreading them wider for him.

"Even though it hasn't been _that_ long, you're like this…" He moved closer to his face, digging his fingers inside him. "…Did you want me that badly?" He grinned, while watching Wolfram moan.

"I-If… I didn't act like this…." Wolfram was about to cry, his mouth overflowing with wet saliva. But he didn't finish what he was about to say.

"…heh…." He flipped him over. "Well, either way, I'll dig in…"

"H-Hah!!!" Yuuri's fingers pushed inside, holding the string that held the beads together. And in one swift movement, he yanked them out. "AHHH~ No~!"

"What's wrong?"

Wolfram gritted his teeth, holding back from screaming.

"N-No…"

"No?" Yuuri repeated. He forced him to lay on his front, using his fingers to spread his hole apart.

"A-Ah?!"

Yuuri shoved his tongue inside, thrusting harder with each time he had to.

"Don't! Yuuuri!!!" But Yuuri didn't listen. His tongue continued to lick and suck on his body. "Ah~ Ah~ nn" He listened as Yuuri sucked and kissed him from his ass with embarrassment.

"Obviously, you get embarrassed when I tease you like this." Yuuri said, wiping his lips. Wolfram spread his legs for him, bobbing his ass up and down, begging him to quickly enter him and end the torture. "You're cute…" Yuuri whispered, watching Wolfram tremble in pleasure.

When he finally let go of him, Yuuri raised his ass with his hand, and Wolfram could watch as he cum poured down from his cock.

"…what, you look like you're going to come." Yuuri gently placed his bud in his hands. "Wonder if I shouldn't have stopped…"

Yuuri picked him up, laying him in his arms.

"E-Eh…?"

"What should I do…?" Yuuri whispered into his mouth. He took Wolfram's hand and placed it over his cock. "…look, understand?"

Wolfram slowly nodded, putting his arm around his head. "Yuuri, please untie me…" He whimpered.

But Yuuri didn't listen.

"Ready…?" Yuuri asked, launching himself inside.

"AH~! Yuuri!" He sat on his erection, letting it slip inside him. "Ah!"

"Shh… relax, or it'll tear…" Yuuri whispered, while gritting his teeth.

Wolfram nodded, holding himself back, but finally relaxing. Yuuri pushed his way through.

"…all in in one thrust…"

"Ah~! AH! AH!!!"

"Wolfram…" He opened his eyes, watching Yuuri become engrossed into his sex. Wolfram held out his hand, reaching for his face.

The slight touch of his hand surprised him.

"Ah~ Wolfram~" The alluring moans that whispered his name thrilled him.

"More—" Wolfram kissed him again, this time, with his tongue. "Say my name again~" Wolfram chanted.

"Wolfram…" He shoved Wolfram's body around, lifting his legs at angle his fingers could reach. "Let me fill you up with my fingers too…"

"Ah~" He felt his ass being pushed open by his fingers, pushing deeper inside him. He felt intoxicated by the lust that made him act like such a slut, but it felt so good that he wouldn't have minded that intoxication to last the whole night.

_Or maybe even the rest of my life… _

Wolfram reached out, Yuuri reciprocating his touch.

_If it was like that… I wouldn't mind at all… _

**Author's Note: **

** I'M SORRY!!! I wanted to make this a longer chapter, and I was really excited about it too (since it's technically their first date and their first time at a love hotel), but I ended up writing it up at the last second again ****L**** Because of that, it's not that great and I feel that this is kinda going downhill~ as an apology I swear (probably…) I'll write sooner! Especially this next one because this next one is: **

** April 8: Wolfram's birthday**

**And I have it all planned out! (sort of…) That's why, for sure, stick around, ne? **

**REVIEW!!!**

**PS: **

** OMG, funny story, by the way: **

** Because I was writing about love hotels, I had to look them up for background info (confirming things…) in Japan. Well, I totally forgot to erase history, so my roommate ended up seeing it… **

** Yeah, awkward much? **

** :P **

_**Happy White Day! **_


	5. The Perfect Gift

**Oneshot for the Holidays**

By Loveless1617

**Author's Note: **I know there was Easter this month, but I couldn't really think of anything to write for that. Plus, I remembered that I should include Wolfram's birthday in this series, (he seems like a spring baby) so I put it as April's chapter.

….Actually, it's my pet bunny's birthday today too… :P

Happy Birthday wishes to Wolfram!~

(And my bunny, Fluffy!)

Chapter 5: Wolfram's Birthday

'The Perfect Gift'

**[Yuuri's train of thought…]**

Today is Wolfram's birthday. Although I've tried to think of something to give him, I still haven't thought of a proper gift for his birthday. Maybe something expensive? It's not like I have a lot of money, but I'm sure he wouldn't want me to _make_ something. But then again, he never really said what he wanted.

It's hard trying to buy something to show someone just how much they mean to you. And even harder when you're trying to prove that you know exactly what that person wants.

_Because I'd really like for him to like it..._

(Plus, I'm competing with a lot of other people's gift too.)

I want to give him something special, maybe even something to remember me by. Something that he loves and something that I know he'd love. I tried to think of things he'd want and at the same time, something useful and memorable of moments we shared, yet nothing came to mind (Aside from sex). So, for the first time I realized: I don't really know that much about him…

* * *

He didn't want it to be a big thing.

Instead of inviting hundreds of nobles from other nations around, Wolfram decided it would be best to keep it simple, with just the two of them—and Yuuri agreed to the idea.

Wolfram left it to him to plan out a trip to the countryside for his birthday.

Yuuri arranged a carriage that early morning to take them outside of Shin Makoku, to the outskirts of the valley near the ocean. The beach would really lighten the mood and they could spend the whole rest of the day together, lazing around on the shore as they sipped on lemonade or sweet tea, and ate whatever the maids had sent them with in a large picnic basket.

The weather turned warm, with just a little bit of a breeze as Yuuri stepped out of the carriage, followed by Wolfram. They arrived a little later than planned, around early afternoon, but it wasn't so bad.

Behind him, Wolfram was blindfolded, since Yuuri wanted to stun him with his surprise vacation.

"Where are we going, Yuuri?" Wolfram whined, as Yuuri closed the carriage door shut behind him.

"Hold on," Yuuri answered, as he turned around again to enjoy the scenery in front of him.

It was just as he expected:

Clear blue skies, a vast, clear-blue ocean with its warm, beaming sun. It was a resort beyond imagination. The sandy shores were washed up by the morning tides. And on top of a small cliff, where a staircase was edged out of smooth rocks, was a beautiful wooden cabin.

Yuuri, as he gently slid his hands around Wolfram's shoulders, walked him forward step by step until they reached the front of the stairs.

"Wolfram, we're going up the stairs, now." He murmured, as he guided him there. And as much as he trusted him, Wolfram only silently followed.

As they safely reached the top, Yuuri walked him forward in through the entrance of the small house. It was beautifully decorated inside, as well as out. There were wild plants that grew in the front lawn and around the cabin like vines. Buds were starting to bloom early, even though it hadn't rained in days. Inside, there were nicely decorated furniture, and a small kitchen off to the side. On the other side of the room was a large bed, completed with layers of bed covers and furnished wood.

And as soon as Yuuri called out, "1, 2, 3—"Yuuri undid the blindfold, revealing the scene before them.

Wolfram was shocked.

He hadn't expected Yuuri to plan something that seemed so romantic. It was, after all, the first time they would spend the night away from both of their families. Away from the castle and far away from the duties they had to withhold as their jobs.

So, for now, it seemed that the two were in complete isolation from the rest of the world.

Yuuri gently kissed Wolfram on the lips.

As he did so, Wolfram couldn't help but unconsciously pull him closer.

"Nnn…" Wolfram took a step forward, rubbing their chest against each other and touching stomachs. He slid his leg in between Yuuri's and wrapped his arms around him, but Yuuri pulled away.

"Come on, I want to go swim!" Yuuri said with such excitement, as he pushed him away.

Wolfram was taken aback.

_Yuuri pulled away from my kiss. _

He licked his lips.

Was it because he tasted something funny?

…_No, that's not it… _

Wolfram watched Yuuri take out the luggage he prepared for them from the cabinet. He took out one set of swim trunks and another set of a girl's two-piece. Wolfram only stared at the swimsuit when Yuuri handed it to him.

"What's _this_?" Wolfram asked, taking it from him.

"It's your swimsuit." Yuuri said. Wolfram turned red.

"Are you kidding me with this?! This is a _girl's_." he emphasized, as he held up the top piece.

Yuuri only grinned.

"So? It's not like anyone's here. This is a private ocean, so it's not like anyone will see you." Yuuri pleaded with an innocent voice: "So please?"

"B-But—"

"It's fine, so at least let me see you in it," Yuuri pushed him into the bathroom to change.

"W-Wait, I—"And Yuuri quickly shut the door. Turning around, he also changed into his swimsuit.

"Geez, why do I have to wear this?" Wolfram muttered. He held the two-piece up in front of him. It was a shade of light pink, with a lot of fringe and lace. It ruffled down over his chest and the bottom piece covered the lower half of his body like a mini-skirt.

Wolfram blushed. He looked at himself through the large mirror on top of the bathroom sink. He couldn't believe how much he looked like a girl.

_Does he really want me to dress up like a girl so bad? _

He frowned.

_Even on my birthday, he forces me to follow his own pace…_

But he wasn't really against it.

He just sighed, and opened the door.

He walked out, and Yuuri turned as he heard him stepping back into the main room.

Yuuri only gawked at him, eyes wide opened and his mouth dropping without precaution.

Wolfram blushed.

"W-What?" He asked.

"…." Yuuri blushed too, slightly shifting his gaze to turn away. "…You just look really pretty…"

"W-What are you--?!"

Yuuri hugged him.

"Geez, why are you always so cute~"

Wolfram shut his eyes, trying to escape his grasp. "Yuuri, let's go, now~" He said, as he turned his face away again in embarrassment.

But surprisingly again, Yuuri _did_ let go of him.

"Alright, then. Let's go!" Yuuri looked away, taking two towels and walking out the door. "Hurry up and come out!" He called.

Wolfram only nodded.

"…What is this? Do I want him to touch me?!" He shrieked, when he saw that Yuuri was far enough away from listening-range,

Wolfram blushed, while covering his face.

"How can I be acting like this? It's like I'm—"

_ Waiting to be touched… _

He furiously shook his head.

He walked out the door, following Yuuri's trail down the shore.

He didn't want to think that he wanted to be the object of Yuuri's pervertedness, but he had to admit it was weird that Yuuri wasn't as clingy as he usually was. It made Wolfram feel anxious, especially on a special occasion he would assume, would be another one of "_those_ days".

** [Translation: "those days"- days where they spend the whole day doing h things] **

The sun was soaring high in the air. The heat wasn't too unbearable, but it was still just as hot.

Wolfram took the steps down to the beach, starting to quicken his pace to catch up to Yuuri, who had already dived into the water.

He was laughing as he ran in, drenching himself completely.

Wolfram couldn't help but smile, then laugh along with him.

They were just free to do whatever they wanted—why wouldn't they be happy?

And after they tossed around in the water, with the occasional childish water fights and splashes, racing from one point to another, and seeing who could hold their breathe under water the longest, they returned back to shore, lying in the sand to dry off.

Time flew past pretty quickly, since it already started to get dark.

Meanwhile, Wolfram was debating whether or not he should confront Yuuri on his unusual behavior— however, it would raise questions on why it was any of his concern since he never wanted him to doing those things from the start. And Wolfram really didn't want to deal with it now.

Wolfram sighed.

"Eh?" Yuuri opened his eyes from relaxing. "You're sighing?"

"Huh?"

"Are you bored?" Yuuri asked.

"N-No. I was just thinking about something…" Wolfram answered. He kept staring up at the sky, which now was streaked in purple/pink colors.

"Hmm?" Yuuri flopped onto his stomach, leaning against his side to look him in the eyes. His fingers gently caressed his face, brushing off the wet sand from his face. "What were you thinking about?"

_U-Umm… _

Wolfram put a hand to his stomach. Luckily, he was quickly able to think up a lie. "Food." He answered, and it wasn't totally untrue. They drove for a long time in the carriage without food. Even this morning, Wolfram had been so drowsy from lack of sleep (because he was so anxious about his birthday plans) that he hadn't really eaten much except for a few bites of a salad and a cup of iced tea.

Yuuri grinned. "I prepared something else for that," he chided to his amusement. He stood up, grabbing Wolfram's hand and running their way back to the cabin up the hill.

"Wait here," Yuuri said, leaving him outside in the terrace. "I'm going to shower really quick and get dinner ready." He dashed inside and headed for the bathroom where he took a quick shower.

Wolfram sat down on a rocking bench beside the door, gently swinging back and forth. His fingers ran through his wet hair, which was beginning to dry off with the bit of heat he had left, since the sun was already starting to set.

He looked down at his body while he was trying to dry himself down—the top piece was slightly loosened, which could've easily exposed his nipples in the water. And since it was soaked, the wet suit clung to his bare skin, revealing the little nubs underneath it. Even the bottom piece, he now realized, completely exposed the shape of his privates as it soaked in water.

Wolfram blushed.

_And I was swimming around like this? _

It was a wonder Yuuri hadn't noticed.

…

Or maybe he had?

_Is he trying to tease me? _He scowled.

But at least he didn't touch him…

Only then, did he realize that Yuuri didn't even do anything to him while they were swimming. While Wolfram was dressed in this girly, feminine swimsuit that he would've loved, Yuuri still hadn't touched him a single bit.

"…I guess I'll just take it as a sign that he's changing from a beast*** to a normal person."

**[***: Beast in bed :P]**

Wolfram put a hand to his stomach again—after swimming for so long and the mere mention of food earlier, his stomach started to growl.

"Nnnn… I'm so hungry~" He whined, rocking back on the bench, until Yuuri came back out.

"Alright, take a long bath or something, okay? It's going to take awhile before I get the food ready." Yuuri pushed him inside the bathroom with a towel and a robe. Wolfram took them both in hand before he was shut inside the steaming bathroom.

He loosened the strings to his bathing suit, pulling them both carefully off of his skin before entering the bath that Yuuri had prepared for him when he finished.

Inside the tub were flower petals, floating back and forth in the water.

Wolfram went inside, relaxing while he could and quickly washing up so that he could hurry up and eat.

Although Yuuri said that he didn't want him to come out too soon, he decided that he could at least help him get ready—birthday surprise or not, he was _starving_.

He put on the robe after toweling himself off, them reached for the door knob. It opened, and he stepped out, turning the corner into the main room where the kitchen also was.

The lights were off and the room was dark except for a few candle-lights from the table to the right. As he walked forward, he could visibly see a large cake, centered on a table full of food, wine, and neatly-placed eating utensils.

From Yuuri's prospective, he could see Wolfram smile as he entered the room in his bathrobe, his mouth wide-opened as he laughed a bit.

_Happy Birthday to you~_

_ Happy Birthday to you~ _

_ Happy Birthday, dear Wolfram~ _

_ Happy Birthday to you~ _

Wolfram came around the table to him.

Yuuri held the cake up to him, motioning him to blow the candles.

"Yuuri, what are you—"

"Blow the candles~"

Wolfram looked down. The cake held three lit candles. The cake was rimmed with chocolate frosting, covered in light chocolate mousse, and sprinkled with berries and crushed nuts.

He blew into the cake, as the candle light went out in a single blow.

And as soon as he did so, the lights from the two large candlesticks on the table were lit.

Yuuri set the cake down in the center of the table, and then sat Wolfram down in his seat before he sat in his own.

He quickly kissed him on the cheek—

"Happy birthday, Wolfram…" He murmured sweetly into his ear.

He walked back around to his seat, watching as Wolfram blushed, and looked down.

As soon as they were seated, they started eating.

They both took their first bites from the broiled lamb, next into the mashed potatoes and mixed salad. They drank wine, made from the orchid grapes and plant juice. There were loafs of buttered bread, apple tarts, crab cakes, and biscuits with avocado, cream cheese, and some type of roast—or at least it looked like it.

And it tasted even better.

Indeed, this type of food could only be made from Shin Makoku's finest chefs in their kitchen.

They mostly talked while eating, until they were done.

Yuuri cleared the plates into the sink pretty quickly, then turned off the candle-lights. They relit the room with normal light from the main room. Wolfram sat down in front of the fireplace while Yuuri cut a piece of cake for them.

When he brought it to him, Wolfram could see that it was a half vanilla, half chocolate cake with strawberries and cream in the center to separate the two. The sweetness of it all lingered in his mouth, until he washed it away with a couple more sips of wine.

That was, until, a crash of lightning hit the sky.

With a worried glance, they both looked out the window.

Contrast to the bright morning that they came here in, they were greeted by a bad storm. The wind howled and rain poured from the dark clouds that shrouded the sky. Bolts of lightning flashed here and there, followed by a loud roar of thunder.

"How are we supposed to make it back?" Wolfram asked. Even though it was Wolfram's birthday, they were given direct orders from his brothers, Gwendal and Conrad, to return back before the night because of important guests that would arrive early the day after. Unfortunately, they hadn't even thought of the possibility of a storm, so they brought no other necessities except for one meal's worth of food and a change of clothes. If the night grew worse, they were headed for a long, cold night. "What should we do?"

Yuuri contemplated—

But it didn't seem to be much of a problem.

They had enough leftovers to last (not that they would really get hungry during the night after such a large meal) and at least there was a bed. Although it might be freezing due to the thin walls, there were blankets.

Worst comes to worst, they could huddle together for warmth until they fell asleep.

(Though, that didn't seem like a bad idea at all.)

Yuuri told him his plans.

"We're just going to have to stay here for the night." Yuuri said. Wolfram nodded, not that there was any other choice.

"I'll go check for blankets—" Wolfram said, walking to the closet.

"I'll go wrap the food," they both headed their own ways.

Wolfram came back with blankets.

"Should I just leave them here—"

The lights shut off.

Alarmed, he couldn't help but scream his name.

"I'm okay, I'm okay. Where are you, though--?" In the dark, Wolfram could almost feel his presence moving around to find him.

Wolfram snapped his fingers, engulfing his hands in a harmless ball of fire. With that, they were able to at least see a little bit. If he tried to brighten the room anymore, he might accidentally burn something down. Because of that, he kept the fire at minimum.

"The power just went off." Yuuri looked around. He was surprised—he didn't even know that the house was powered by an electricity source.

He put on a light jacket—the only one he brought.

"Where are you going--?" Wolfram asked when he suddenly headed for the door.

"I'm going to see if it was because the lightning struck something—otherwise I might be able to fix it." Yuuri lifted the hood to cover his head.

"Yuuri, don't go out there. It's too cold—you're going to freeze, even with that jacket!"

Yuuri smiled.

It was probably one of the first times that he saw Wolfram being overly and openly worried over him. He probably should've cherished the moment a bit more, but then they'd freeze if he didn't do something about it. Or at least check out the situation on the roof.

"I'll be right back," Yuuri opened the door as a huge gust of wind came through. He hid his face under the hood of his jacket, and then walked out the door. "So just stay here, alright?!" He had to yell over the wind to get him to hear him. The door, unintentionally, slammed shut. Wolfram watched from the clear glass window as Yuuri pulled out a ladder from the side of a shed he hadn't noticed before, and attempted to keep it standing still.

Wolfram looked around, looking for something he could use to wrap himself from the wet rain. Without much other idea, he wrapped himself in a blanket and trudged outside through the wind and muddy field.

"Wolfram! What are you doing here?!" Yuuri grasped onto his jacket to keep the wind and water out of his face. "I thought I told you to stay put!" He yelled through the loud howls.

"I'll help you, so climb up!" Wolfram screamed. He clung to the blanket that cloaked over his body. He hadn't noticed how cold the weather had gotten, but he was already shivering.

And of course, Yuuri knew.

"Wolfram, just go back inside!"

"What?!" He hadn't heard what he said.

"Go! Back! Inside!" He slowly repeated, but Wolfram didn't budge.

"Just go up! It'll be faster if we both do it!" Wolfram screamed.

The rain pierced through his skin, cutting his frail cheeks, but he didn't notice.

He clung to the ladder also, as Yuuri slowly climbed up.

After a moment or so, he disappeared onto the roof top. Without a word, Wolfram just waited, trembling against the rapid wind/rain currents.

He sneezed.

He sniffled as he fought against the strong force that seemed to fight him back.

"Ugh, I'm probably going to get a cold again because of this…" Wolfram muttered, but he could barely hear himself.

Finally, Yuuri climbed back down from the top, and then hopped down when he was low enough.

He scurried Wolfram back into the cabin. He opened the door, pushing him in and running back inside as well.

"Phew~" Yuuri sighed in relief. He took off his wet jacket, tossing it to the chair next to the wall. Wolfram took down his blanket also, and tossed it there as well. Yuuri walked towards him and hugged him.

"Geez, I told you not to go outside," Yuuri said in a gentle tone.

"Yuuri," Wolfram buried himself in the nape of neck. "You're so warm…" He wrapped his arms around him.

They stood there for awhile, just relaxing in each other's arms and using their body heat to warm themselves up.

But before Wolfram could wrap his arms around him, Yuuri instantly pulled away. And Wolfram felt the sudden jolt that seemed to remind Yuuri to walk away.

_Why…? For sure, just now, he twitched when I tried to touch him--! _

_ Is it my fault? Did I do something wrong? _

"I-I couldn't find anything wrong with the roof, so I just came back down. The problem's probably up there, though. So I'll look at it when the weather gets better." Yuuri walked into the kitchen.

Feeling dejected, Wolfram walked to the bed on the opposite side of the room. With a sudden idea, he removed his clothes in the room, stripping off each piece of clothing as if to try and seduce him into touching him.

He wanted to confirm that he wasn't just overthinking things.

When he turned around, Yuuri wasn't looking in his direction at all. Instead, he was fixing himself something to drink.

To draw his attention, he called out his name.

"Yuuri—" He walked over to him, with his shirt soaking through his skin and fully unbuttoned to reveal the body Yuuri seemed to adore so much. His pants were unfastened, hanging low over the lower half of his body. And it also clung to his skin because of how wet it was.

Yuuri turned around, about to say something when his eyes fell on the prey in front of him.

He blinked several times before believing that Wolfram would put himself in such a vulnerable situation, where Yuuri could attack at any time.

But, perhaps to not too much surprise again, Yuuri only looked away.

"Yeah?" he answered, as he sipped on the drink he prepared for himself.

Wolfram pouted.

"Why…" He stood still, without finishing his sentence.

"Hmm?" Yuuri set down the cup. He walked up to him. "Do you want me to help you dress?" He asked.

Wolfram slowly nodded.

Yuuri pulled him along to the closet, where he dried the clothes they came in. They both wore casual clothes that morning, so it wouldn't be too uncomfortable sleeping in them. Or at least, until the sky cleared up.

Which, at the moment, didn't seem to be anytime soon.

"Wolfram, lift your hands." And he did so.

Sometimes, in times like these, Yuuri and wolfram seemed to be a bit more like the childish couple they would have been—would have been without the constant need for polite courtesy and behavior in the castle.

It was definitely better with the two of them together alone.

However, things seemed different for Wolfram.

And he knew exactly what it was:

Yuuri was avoiding him.

Or more specifically, _trying_ to avoid touching him.

As he spaced out, Yuuri finished changing him into a new change of clothes. Yuuri did the same. He quickly removed his clothes, trying not to catch too much of Wolfram's attention, and dressed.

In dry clothes, they finally felt refreshed.

Their hair dried quickly, especially since there was a fire going inside the fireplace.

Until, at last, the fire went out.

"Aw man," Yuuri groaned. He walked over to it.

The wood was all burned out.

"The wood's outside too…" He mumbled. He didn't want to go back out when he was done dressing up again.

"Yuuri…" wolfram moaned. Sweat was dripping from his forehead. His eyes grew teary and his nose was runny—all clear signs of a cold that was building up. He sniffled.

Yuuri walked/ran to him. "Are you okay?" He asked, hugging him close in his arms. Wolfram tried nodding, but was unable to. He felt so sleepy, he was barely able to walk, let alone cast another fire spell to heat the room again.

Yuuri knew that the heat in the room wouldn't last—and soon, it would turn cold in such weather like this. And in the dark, he couldn't find something to keep him warm or cook something without fire or light.

They were stuck on a deserted beach without proper luggage for a stay like this one.

Yuuri wrapped his arms around. Hesitant at first, but he didn't bother trying to resist temptation.

"I'm sorry," Yuuri unbuttoned his shirt.

"Yuuri?" Wolfram mumbled.

"I'm sorry," he repeated. "I didn't want to make you spend the whole day in bed with me on your birthday…"

"W-Why?" He wasn't surprised he asked—he honestly wanted to know.

"…because you said—"

_**[Recap: Chapter 4]**_

_**"Does it bother you that much when we do it?" Yuuri asked.**_

_**Wolfram opened his eyes.**_

_**"I-It's not that..." Wolfram stuttered. Yuuri loomed over him.**_

_**"Then is it?" Yuuri asked.**_

_**"I-t's... I-It's embarrassing! Wolfram shouted.**_

_**"...really?" Yuuri asked.**_

_**"It's cause you don't know! I feel weird having this done to me! And you do it all the time, so I was really happy when you said that you wanted to go out on a date." Wolfram blushed.**_

_**[End Recap]**_

"I—"

_I didn't mean that--… _

He wanted to apologize—he didn't mean that at all. Or at least, not really.

_I mean, I don't like him doing it the way he does, but I don't hate it…_

He realized he was being unfair to Yuuri—Wolfram was misleading him into thinking that there was a possibility that he didn't like the way Yuuri was doing it. Or how many times he did it. Or where, or when, or why he felt like doing it then and there. But in reality, he didn't hate it at all.

He believed, that Yuuri, of all people, should know that he enjoyed it too.

Wolfram blushed at his own thoughts.

He didn't like admitting it, but it was true.

And he'd tell it to him if he had to (through the embarrassment).

"Yuuri, I—"

But Yuuri was already kissing his lips. "Sorry, I'm going to do it this time because it'll at least keep you warm, okay?" Yuuri gently whispered. He kissed him again and again.

Several times, he marked his body with a thousand kisses, planting each one in places that would instantly either grow hot or hard (or both). He blew into the nape of his neck, tickling him into a relaxing sensation and allowing Wolfram to breathe more comfortably. [A technique Yuuri learned throughout the frequent number of times he did it to him before.]

As they grew hotter and hotter, Wolfram's body set ablaze. It grew hotter than before, into an uncontrollable heat that only occurred when he was slipping away from consciousness.

"Shh… Wolfram, calm down…" Yuuri whispered, when he tried to cool his body down with his own body temperature. Because at least compared to him, Yuuri was much colder than he was.

Their need for each other's body warmth initiated into their need for relief.

They both couldn't help become more passionate throughout sex, until they both lost control.

"No, please! No more, Yuuri! No!" He screamed, but it was all lies.

He wanted him deeper.

Wolfram could feel it enter him quickly, the heat rising, as he sucked him inside.

He was wildly panting.

"Don't lie to me, Wolfram." Yuuri moaned. He shoved it in harder. He could feel Wolfram's body jolt forward. Wolfram cried out, in pain or ecstasy he didn't know, but he heard him scream.

Yuuri smiled.

"It's digging in too deep!" Wolfram screamed, moving to Yuuri's rhythm as he propelled him forward. They were both more aroused than usual. Wolfram's cock was about to burst, pre-cum dripping down his thighs.

Yuuri pinched his nipples, hardening as soon as Yuuri placed his fingers on them.

"Ah~! Yuuri, please! Not too fast!" The excitement was building up. "Go slower! Please, go slower!" Wolfram screamed, losing all control. He hid his face in between his hands.

Yuuri refused to let him go, however. He repeatedly pushed inside him, breaking him in every way until they both climaxed.

And Wolfram gave the most adorable expression as he moaned, grasping onto Yuuri's body.

"Please, it's too much! It's all too much! I can't take it! I can't, Yuuri! You're too big!" Wolfram screamed, but he never tried to pull away. So, Yuuri kept going, shoving it inside him several times until Wolfram came all over himself.

When Yuuri tried to slowly pull out of him, Wolfram stopped him.

"I'm—I'm sorry. I lied~" He pushed, pushing Yuuri back inside him, crying as he did so. "But—but I want it, so--!"

He whimpered, unable to finish his sentence.

Yuuri smiled.

"I'll do whatever you want me to do—"Yuuri pushed even further.

"AH~!"

"You can cry out even louder," Yuuri whispered, touching his front as he thrust inside of him again. "No one will hear you, but me—nnnn!"

The heat, this time, was unbearable.

Wolfram tightened more and more as he started to climax again.

With each panting breathe, each thrust, and every moan on the bed, they slowly came to a stop.

As they both collapsed onto the bed, catching the breathes they lost control of, they quickly regained their consciousness and snuggled in each other's arms.

"I promise—" Wolfram turned away, slightly blushing at his next few words. "I'll try not to act like I don't want it." Wolfram snuggled in his arms, mumbling something else to him. Yuuri could only make out a few of the words, but he was stunned.

He could only hope that what he heard was true.

"…_because I love it too…" _

And as sleep came over them, the sky began to clear up. First with the wind and rain, then with the dark, gloomy clouds overhead. The sun shined bright again, and from Blood Pledge Castle, the carriage was headed their way to take them back home.

[**Yuuri's POV****…]**

Indeed, there's still a lot I don't know about him—but I _do_ know that every time I whisper goodnight, he gets chills down his back and blushes as he quickly turns away—That when I rub him in all the right places and feel him to his heart's content, my every touch moves him. (And I know all the measurement of his body). But even more so, that he loves me.

And for now, I think that's enough...

_ Happy Birthday, Wolfram~ _

**End Chapter***

Review!!!

**Next Holiday**: Children's Day, May 5

(And yes, there is such a holiday)


	6. Child

**Oneshot for the Holidays**

By Loveless1617

**Author's Note: **

WARNING: I tried making this a little more dirtier than usual to spice things up (if you know what I mean :P) to sort of make up for lost time. But if anything, just an fyi, I thought that the h* part (sex scene) in this chapter was hilarious~ I couldn't help but laugh through the whole time I was writing it. (You'll kinda see what I mean while you read it :P But afterwards, it gets a little more serious.) Anyways, just saying that from this part on is what I'm _personally_ looking forward to~ XD

Side note: This chapter is kind of like the 'baby episode' in Kyou Kara Maoh (if you've watched the whole it). *NO SPOILERS*

**Chapter 6**: Children's Day

'Child'

The royal hall turned into a nursery, full of baby cradles and beds for children to sleep in. The walls were decorated in blue and pink ribbons that sparkled with glitter and star-shaped ornaments and small toys were used as decoration on the side. While many went straight to sleep as soon as they reached Blood Pledge Castle, the rest of the energetic, little toddlers were anticipating their next performer, who would entertain them in a separate playroom.

While all the aristocrat adults in Shin Makoku gathered around the main garden for the garden party, in celebration of Children's Day, Yuuri and Wolfram had _other_ things planned. And by other things…

"Yuuri-heika, please read to us!" The children crowded around him as they begged him to read to them, instead of being performed by the other entertainers. Yuuri was pushed into a chair and was handed a book entitled, 'the Storybook Collections' including hundreds of different fairytale stories for children.

Everyone gathered around as Yuuri opened up to a random page--a story he recognized as a similar version of the story, _Sleeping Beauty_. As he read aloud the words on the following pages, without much complaint, the kids all listened closely. They were young enough to be intrigued by the stories of dragons, swords, and magic, which, in Shin Makoku, wasn't uncommon.

Meanwhile, Wolfram sat across from the group on the windowsill, watching his fiancée from the sideline with a smile. He was sitting back, relaxing as he enjoyed the festivities of the day. He turned to the window, watching as guests started their full-course lunches of sandwiches and tea. The garden party was a full success--at least for now.

One of the children walked quietly up to Wolfram and sat on his lap without a word, resting his head on Wolfram's chest. He was startled at first, but he didn't push him away. He wrapped the little boy, who was around 3 or 4 years old, in his arms, while rocking back and forth as Yuuri kept reading.

"Now, while the king hurried to save the princess, he—" the kids started to giggle. Yuuri stopped and looked up from the page. "What?" He asked.

"Yuuri-heika, is _your_ princess Wolfram?" One of the little girls asked. There was a murmur throughout the crowd of kids, along with a few giggles and glances back between Wolfram and Yuuri, as Wolfram blushed.

Yuuri smiled, answering, "Of course he is."

All of a sudden, a million questions and comments arose from the crowd—most of which were left unheard because of the amount of noise that rose as well.

"Wolfram-sama looked wonderful in your coronation!"

"He's really strong, isn't he?"

"His fire magic is really pretty!"

"_He's_ really pretty, too,"

"I wanted to marry Yuuri-heika!"

"Is Wolfram able to have children?"

…._W-What?_

Wolfram's head snapped up.

Wolfram looked at the kid who asked it—and she didn't seem to mean any harm. It was a reasonable question. And apparently, Yuuri didn't appear to notice it, when Wolfram looked at his face. But he couldn't help but feel hurt with those words.

_Of course, I can't have children! No matter how much I'd want it for Yuuri, of course I'd never be able to! _

He knew his expression was probably sour, but he couldn't help it.

And just then, before they could hear another word, the maids came in, pushing the children to take a nap so that the Maou could rest. Even as the children refused with such resistance, they were finally pushed out the door and headed to the royal hall.

As they all finally left, Yuuri let out a sigh, while tilting his head and leaning back against the chair as he slumped down.

_I suppose since I'm the only one who heard it, I shouldn't bring it up… _

Wolfram jumped off the windowsill and walked over to him, taking a glass of water from one of the maids that was still in the room, and dismissed her. She bowed, then left the room, along with the other maids attending.

Wolfram handed him the glass of water, letting him take the cup and take a sip. Yuuri set the cup aside. And as soon as the maids closed the door shut, Yuuri pulled him onto his lap, resting his head on Wolfram's chest.

"Y-Yuuri, what are you doing?" He asked, without really pulling back.

Yuuri exhaled deeply.

"I'm so tired~" He whined, as he pulled him closer.

"Ah~ Yuuri—" Wolfram cried, as he tripped and toppled onto him.

Yuuri pulled back, looking him in the eyes, and asked, "Ne Wolfram, do we still have time before the fireworks and stuff?" He asked. Wolfram nodded.

"Of course—" But he was cut off with a kiss. His lips touching his, his every lick and swallow, he could feel. And as they were getting to the good part, (hands down the pants, beginning to remove the clothes, and getting turned on) a maid knocked on the door.

"Wolfram-sama, your mother, Cheri-sama, is waiting at the gardens. She's requesting your appearance."

Wolfram pushed him away.

"Y-Yuuri," He scowled. Wolfram watched him lick his lips in satisfaction, smiling as Wolfram scurried to straighten up his clothes.

"What? You looked like you liked it too~" Yuuri replied.

Wolfram flushed, "I did not!"

Yuuri shrugged.

"Seemed like it, though." And that was the end of their discussion.

Wolfram flung himself out the door, trying to act calm. The maid bowed, then walked her way, guiding Wolfram to the garden.

Wolfram was still flushed, so he had to look down.

_This is getting too out of hand…_

As they walked up to Cheri-sama, another servant pulled up a seat next to her, letting him take his seat. She was talking with other aristocrats, laughing, then smiled when she noticed him heading her way.

"Oh~ Wolfram, you look even more beautiful today!" She squealed in excitement, as the other aristocrat's wives laughed amongst themselves. He couldn't help but groan a bit, but without too much hate for his mother's lack of calm.

"You called for me?" Wolfram asked. Cheri-sama nodded.

"Actually, I just wanted you to give this to Anissina for me—" She took out an envelope marked with her seal. "It's important, see. And I needed someone to personally give it to her." She explained. He took the envelope.

He was about to ask why _he_ needed to do it, when all she had to do was send for a maid, or even Anissina herself. But he decided against it.

It was just too much trouble.

"Alright, then. I'll see you later, hahaue." He left the garden, bowing to the ladies first, with courtesy.

And while he passed through the main garden, which was full of other lower aristocrats with their families, he noticed all the little children that were there. Running around freely, playing with each other, and making a fuss over the food or what they wanted to do.

"Oh, your child is so adorable," One of the ladies said, cooing and cooing over the little baby boy in his mother's hand.

"Isn't he? He's just a wonderful little child. He hasn't woken us up at all at night with crying, and he's starting to understand words." Her husband, Wolfram assumed, wrapped an arm over her shoulders.

"He really is special, isn't he?" He snapped his fingers, allowing his fingers to engulf itself into fire, which was his power, like Wolfram's. He didn't hold it too close to the baby, but allowed his son to watch attentively at the small flame in his finger. The baby cooed with laughter, attempting to reach for it with his infant-small hands.

They laughed.

"He's so sweet, too." She kissed her child. "He's just so important in our lives, you don't know how important he is to our family."

And as Wolfram walked passed many conversations similar to that one, he couldn't help but be reminded of the child's question before.

_"Is Wolfram-sama able to have children?" _

…

….

……

"I… should get going…" Wolfram mumbled, trying not to be bothered by such talk, and starting his way to the laboratory halls. He turned, without really watching where he was going, which was probably the reason why he bumped into a small child.

The kid fell down.

"O-Oh, sorry—" He took another look at the child: soft, warm brown hair with hazel eyes, with small facial features, which was all very cute for a boy his age. "Eh?" It was the kid that slept in his arms when Yuuri was reading to them. "You're the—"

The kid started crying.

"Eh—wait. Hey, stop crying…" Wolfram said gently, trying to calm the kid down.

"Are you hurt? Are you lost?" Wolfram kneeled so that he was level-headed with the boy. He tried comforting him, but he didn't know what to do. In the end, the boy wouldn't stop crying. The boy did, however, leech onto him, refusing to let him go.

Wolfram sighed.

He picked him up, holding him while looking around for any parent that would be frantically searching for this little boy.

"Why am I even doing this?" He muttered to himself. He looked around for a maid, at the very least. But it seemed like even if he was to get a maid, the boy wouldn't let go of him, considering his very strong grip on Wolfram's clothes.

"Don't worry," He hushed, while gently rocking him back and forth in his arms. "It's going to be alright, okay?" He hugged him a little tighter.

And with that, the boy stopped crying.

He began sucking on his thumb, while resting his head on Wolfram's shoulders. Wolfram looked around again and again, without much hope. It was a very large garden party, and there didn't appear to be any parents looking around.

As they walked around, they were greeted by several aristocrats, coming along to see if Wolfram had decided to adopt a child.

Wolfram stuttered no, then explained the situation. None of the adults, however, were able to tell him about some parent looking for their lost child.

The boy, who was now able to walk, held onto Wolfram's hand tightly. He struggled to walk at his pace, so Wolfram had to slow down a considerable amount until the child was able to keep up.

And for some reason or another, he began getting attached to the boy.

Whether it was because he was mistaken as Wolfram's child so many times, or because he decided it was cute to have such a small child around him, there was, indeed, some large lingering attachment for a child his age.

All the more because the holiday was for children.

By the time he realized, though, that he should've just asked for the child's name and go from there, the boy started to doze off.

Wolfram stopped walking.

"Ne, are you sleepy?" He asked. They were now in a quiet part of the garden, where few people were around.

The boy nodded sleepily and yawned.

_Aw, he's so cute… _

Wolfram picked him back up in his arms, and walked around.

The boy, then, fell asleep.

But he became so used to carrying him, it didn't bother him anymore.

Finally, one of the aristocrat couples ran up to them, the woman crying with grief. Wolfram gave her the boy, while she took him with so much strength that woke him up. The child started crying again, but probably tears of relief rather than of fear. He hugged his mother, as they both tried to overcome their shock.

The husband looked at Wolfram, while thanking him. He had hazel eyes and blonde hair, but was much older than he looked from far away, now that he was up close. And Wolfram was shocked.

"L-Lord Leon?" Wolfram stuttered.

He smiled.  
"Thank goodness, you were the one who found our son." He sincerely sighed in relief. He could tell that he was close to tears when they found him.

"We were looking—_hic_—all over—_hic_—for you—_hic_—" The woman cried, while holding him so tightly.

Lord Leon turned to Wolfram again. "Thank you. It's been so long since we've gone out with him, and we lost track of time, so we ended up losing him for the first time." He was still frightened with shock.

Wolfram nodded.

"…You changed." Wolfram said.

Lord Leon raised an eye. "W-What?"

Wolfram smiled. "As my battle instructor, I never thought you would've ever been _this_ shocked from anything."

Lord Leon nodded, laughing a bit.

"Seems like things change." His wife took her child to the side, while trying to calm down. This gave the two a little more time to talk.

"You were like a monster, giving me all those instructions and laps to run." Wolfram dreaded remembering, but he laughed.

Lord Leon did too.

"You were such a cute kid—how could I not tease you?" Despite his older age, he didn't act any older than when they first met. Lord Leon nodded. "Of course, now that I'm with my own child, I get to instruct him for myself, don't I?"

Wolfram scowled.

"Don't give him too much of a hard time." Wolfram added.

"Yeah, yeah." Lord Leon said. His wife then gave him the signal to leave.

"Well, seems like I have to go." Lord Leon turned one last time. "It's been ages since I've seen you. After leaving Shin Makoku, I'd never thought I'd come back to the castle." He thought for a second, then added, "of course, I only came back to settle down since I married." He gave him a smug smile. Wolfram shook his head, but smiled.

"You're _that_ happy with your kid?" He asked.

"Of course, why wouldn't I be?" He gave him another one of his stupid-too happy-looking grins. "If it weren't for him and my wife, I'd probably still be out in some war or fight trying to get myself killed." He didn't have too much of a smile with that last comment, but he added again, "but it's probably the best changes in my life, my kid that is." And he suddenly realized—"Oh, by the way, your marriage is coming up, right?" He asked.

Wolfram blinked a few times.

"O-Oh…" He looked down. "I'm not sure."

Lord Leon frowned.

"What do you mean, 'I'm not sure?'"

Wolfram shrugged. "Maybe soon." He said. Lord Leon nodded slowly.

"Well, I don't know what to tell you. Especially since I'm not coming back for awhile—might not be at all, since we're moving to the countryside." He put a hand on Wolfram's shoulders. "So for now, keep practicing those sword swings." He said.

Wolfram nodded.

When he turned to leave, he couldn't help but a feel a twinge of pain.

_The last time… _

But as he watched him go, he also felt a little happy for him.

He turned around too.

Then started walking into the direction of Anissina's lab.

All of a sudden…

"Ah, Wolfram!" The child cried out. Wolfram turned around. The kid ran up to him, then leapt into his arms.

"When I grow up, can you by my princess too?"

…

….

……

"E-Eh?"

Lord Leon, his wife, and Wolfram all blushed. (this was said in front of the other guests; And after all, it was a world-known fact that Wolfram was already engaged to Yuuri).

"A-Alex!" His father scolded. The boy, who was clinging onto him even more, refused to let him go. "I want to save him like all the princes do! Since he saved me, I want to save him too!" The boy was more outgoing than Wolfram expected at first, since the first time they met, he had barely spoken a word.

"A-Alex, come now. We have to go home," His mother, who couldn't fight back her laughter, tried pulling the two apart, but he refused again.

"No! Not until he says yes!" He screamed, holding Wolfram with his tiny hands.

Wolfram couldn't stop the laughter either.

He would've refused instantly, insisting that it'd never happen, but he had gotten rather attached to him in the few hours they've been searching. (Not that he had any interest, but…)

"How about this, then." He put the boy down, then kneeled in front of him. "If you remember me when you're older, I'll _think_ about it." The boy grinned.

"Really?" He asked.

"Yeah, I will. If I'm not married yet, either. Then I'll think about it."

_By then, I probably won't be. It's a little unfair for him, but… _

He smiled.

_He won't remember such a thing from this age. _

"Then you promise, okay?" The kid said, then ran back to his parents. Lord Leon told his wife to go along and take him out first.

When she left, he came up to Wolfram.

"By then, you probably won't be." Lord Leon said. "I mean, single. By the time he's older, you'll probably be married to your king, over there." Lord Leon pointed out.

"Eh?" Wolfram turned around, seeing Yuuri, leaning against a pillar of the castle, crossing his arms, and watching him from afar with a sour frown.

"Well, I don't really like the unfair promise you made to my son, but let's hope he forgets." Lord Leon said. He waved goodbye, then left.

Wolfram turned around, looking for Yuuri, who was probably still waiting for him.

_Where did he go--? _

That was, until, he spotted him talking to a couple of girls that were probably out to court him. When an inevitable amount of fury built up in him in an instant, he was about to go drag him out of there, but then remembered the letter that had to be delivered to Anissina.

He sighed.

He briskly walked up to the laboratory halls of the castle, on the other side, while Yuuri was out making a fool out of himself.

Only, he wasn't really.

In a matter of years, Yuuri's been able to court a few women around, much like the cheater he is, just to make him jealous. After he'd gotten used to it; he's done himself the favor of asking a few girls to dance with him on royal occasions, despite the number of times he'd rather not, back when he first arrived in Shin Makoku. And now, he's done it a million times, at least, for the heck of it. Nothing serious, but it always bothered him still.

Wolfram frowned.

_Just get this letter out of the way, then I'll settle my score with him. _

He walked a little faster, in hopes of giving Anissina the letter and quickly ending any other discussion before he could get Yuuri to beg for forgiveness.

Liking the idea of it, he finally reached the door to the laboratory. As he turned the knob, with some caution, he entered the room. Anissina was writing things down while looking at some odd and bizarre potion (probably) and up to disaster. He sighed.

"It's Wolfram~" He called, as he walked up to her.

"Oh, Wolfram." She set down her pen. He held out the letter in his hand.

"From hahaue." He said. She nodded, taking the letter.

"Hmm…"

She opened it, then quickly skimmed through the letter.

When Wolfram was about to turn and leave, she told him to hold up.

"Eh?"

"Just wait a moment." She went to the back of the room, after she finished reading the letter. After a moment or so, like she said, she came back out with a bottle of pills.

He gave her a blank stare.

"Take one—or two, I suppose." She popped two out of the bottle and gave it to him.

"W-What?" He stuttered, in confusion. She threw him the letter.

He took it and read it for himself.

"It's easier to read it yourself, than for me to explain." She sat down again, seeming to ignore his presence as she finished up what she was doing.

Dear Anissina,

Wolfram will come to you with this letter—

I want you to give him the medicine for initiating

Pregnancy (the one we've been talking about you making).

Apparently, he reeeeeally wants to have a child (I heard

Wolfram mumbling around about it so many times, so I have to put

Matters into my own hands~

Sign,

Cheri

"H-H-Hahaue." He grumbled. He crumbled the letter in his hands and tossed it to the side.

"If my new pregnancy making pills work, there'll be signs showing instantly. You can find out if you're pregnant once you take the pill." She handed him another kind of device (pregnancy test stick). "Use it after you've had sex, then you can check." She said.

"You don't need to worry about it. I don't need that kind of thing." He said, about to leave the room.

"…But you _want_ it, right?" She asked.

He stopped.

"O-Of course, I _want_ it, but—"

"Then, you can have it, right?" She tossed him the pills.

"Woah!" he quickly caught them in his hands.

"Use it well," she said with a wink, then went back to her studies.

"Y-Yeah…"

Wolfram was sitting on his bedside, alone in the empty room that he and Yuuri shared. Beside him, on the table beside the bed, were the two pills and the pregnancy test he had placed. He was watching it, as if it were to make the decision.

_Should I take it? But… _

He had to seriously make a decision. Taking those pills would change his life, if it worked. Of course, he'd had to convince Yuuri, but it doesn't seem like he'd mind. Actually, he was sure he'd love it.

_ Having a child with me… he'd probably more than love it. _

Nonetheless, there were safety concerns, but he had trusted Anissina to some extent (that she wouldn't kill him or anything).

Worse comes to worse, he'd probably just end up feeling a little dizzy or something like that.

So he decided to just take the pill.

He popped them both in his mouth, swallowing them with a drink of water.

He waited a second.

Then another.

And while he kept waiting, while nothing seemed to happen, he heard a distant cheer in the garden. Following it was a loud boom.

"The fireworks already started?" He muttered to himself. He headed out the door, figuring that the pill didn't work. **[I don't know what he's expecting. I mean, it **_**is**_** just a pill that makes him pregnant, not send an alarm throughout his body or something, saying that it's working. But LOL, I'm the one making up his thoughts…] **

He followed the crowds of people walking through the corridors, then left the path to follow a shorter route to the main garden, where the attraction was held. He quickly walked through, then looked up: The bright firecrackers launched into the sky, then burst out into a million speckles of light.

"…it's pretty, isn't it…" He muttered to himself, watching the fireworks fall down to the ground. He looked up again as the next one launched. As he watched in silence, he started to walk again.

When all of a sudden, he started feeling a bit weird—

"W-Woah!" Wolfram fell down.

Luckily, he didn't hurt himself. But when he tried to get up again…

"What's… happening to me—ah~" He covered his mouth. He felt heat and something wet dripping from between his legs. His body, which seemed unable to support itself in his heat, collapsed. The whole process happened much too quickly and without notice, that it shocked him.

"Why is this…?" He tried to get up, but his legs wouldn't move. He was unable to get up without feeling something twitch between his pants, taunting to release itself.

"Uuuu…" He started to feel it throughout his whole body:

Without thinking too much about it, his hands fell to his crotch, and began gently rubbing himself in hopes of relieving it. But only as he did so, he realized that he couldn't, for some reason, cum on his own.

_Why…? _

Then he remembered the pill.

…

_Don't tell me-- Anissina mixed the pills up with something else?!!! _

_ Like, some turn-on pill... _

He groaned, putting his hands at his side.

But even as little movement as that turned him on.

He wasn't in a good situation at all.

"Wolfram?!" Yuuri ran up to him.

_Oh, no—_

"Wolfram, what are you doing here?" He asked, when he finally reached him. He was a little out of breathe.

"I-I… I was just—" But he couldn't say another word without moaning—and he knew that if he did that, it would give away his situation. "I-I'm—"

But when he didn't speak a word, Yuuri figured something was going on.

He bent down, then leaned over.

"Did you hurt yourself?" He reached over to touch his leg. "I'll help you—"

"AH~"

…

…..

Wolfram covered his mouth with both hands, his face flushing red and his eyes blinked wide open.

"T-That was—"

Yuuri touched his body.

And Wolfram couldn't help but whimper, his body crying for release.

"Wolfram, you…"

Wolfram looked down, blushing furiously and unable to keep his composure. And even more so, his legs couldn't keep still at the touch of Yuuri's hand. He squirmed a little and started panting a bit wildly.

"Why are you—" But Yuuri didn't bother.

Yuuri picked him up, carrying him like a princess in his arms. Wolfram screamed a little as he was picked up, squirming as he yelled at him to put him down, but Yuuri carried him out of the courtyard to their room. Wolfram had to hide his face when they passed by the maids, soldiers, and even some of the guests, who would all glance at them with giggles and squeals, or with the slight nod in acknowledgement of what they were up to.

He kicked his legs furiously for a while, as he tried to get him to put him back down, but Yuuri refused.

"If you're my princess, I can carry you like this whenever I want," Yuuri said, reminding him of the whole princess discussion with the kids. "Besides, it's better this way since you can't walk with the way you are right now." Wolfram blushed, quickly turning away.

"You idiot…" He scowled. He let his arms fall back down over his lap.

When they got to their room, Yuuri set him down on their bed.

Wolfram was glad that Yuuri didn't question how this happened; especially since he found no need to tell him anything about the pill, since it wouldn't work anyways.

"You know, this is actually a pretty good situation, then," Yuuri said, while grinning slightly. Yuuri walked over to the shelf and came back with a book in his hands.

"Wolfram, read a story to me too!" Yuuri said in a childish voice.

"W-What? But Yuuri, I'm—" With the way he was now, he wouldn't be able to read to him. Besides, he knew that Yuuri would never throw away this kind of opportunity for reading.

But Wolfram crawled over. He sat in front of him, cushioned by Yuuri's body and laying in his arms as Yuuri hugged him from behind. Yuuri handed him the book.

"What's this?" Wolfram asked, while panting a little. He turned to the cover.

_**Give me a dirty nurse~**_

_**(BL manga) **_

_**[explicit scene on the cover] **_

_***The hot Doctor Nanami want to give his Nurse Kai a thorough examination of**____**his human anatomy~**_

"Come on, read this to me~" Yuuri pleaded.

"Y-Yuuri, this is--!" Wolfram blushed. Yuuri opened the book to the first page for him.

"Page 1~" Yuuri read.

"P-Page…1….?" And Wolfram slowly read aloud:

_**[Doctor Nanami was walking back into his office after night duty, finally getting to do what he's been anxiously waiting to do all day. **_

_**He opened the door. **_

_**He tossed his pair of keys on his desk, then closed the door shut. He quickly turned the lock. His hands rummaged around the dark for the light switch. When he found it, he flicked the light switch on, which startled the blindfolded boy he kept in his room…]**_

"Y-Yuuri, this is—" Wolfram blushed at the picture.

"Shh…" Yuuri leaned in, whispering so seductively into his ears, "we aren't even at the good part yet~"

Wolfram blushed even more.

But he kept reading:

_**[Doctor Nanami walked over to the infirmary bed in his office. He pulled the**____**curtains open, revealing the boy he's been hiding there all day. **_

"_**Nurse Kai, were you lonely, waiting here the whole day for me like this?" He asked.**_

_**Kai moaned. Nanami-sensei unbuttoned Kai's nurse's outfit, revealing the lecherous clothes underneath. He looked up and down at Kai's seductive body, which had been tied down with cuffs and black-leathered chains to the ends of the bed. He wore a full black corset with pink lace, although it didn't hide anything. His nipples were hard with each clip that stung his body, and he was penetrated by an egg-shaped vibrator, which Nanami-sensei had put inside of him that day. **_

_**Kai's head flew up at the sound of Doctor Nanami's voice, whimpering as he begged for his release. **_

"_**N-Nanami-sensei—" ] **_

"No, Wolfram~ You have to cry out, like Kai would." Yuuri interrupted.

"W-What?"

"He's whimpering, see? Moan, like he did." He gently pressed his fingers to Wolfram's throat. "You know how to do that, right?"

Wolfram lowered his eyes in embarrassment, continuing to read in the tone Yuuri wanted him to read in, without much confidence.

[_**"Nnn~ N-Nanami-sensei~ Please, hurry up! I can't hold out any longer~" Nurse Kai panted. **_

_**Doctor Nanami kneeled on the bedside. **_

"_**Is that how I taught you to beg me?" Nanami asked, while raising his chin. He bit his ear--]**_

And Yuuri did the same.

"Ah~ Yuuri~" Wolfram moaned. He pulled away as Yuuri nipped at his ears.

And from then on, Yuuri read Doctor Nanami's part.

_**["Do you want me to punish you for still not remembering how to ask me to fuck?" **_

"_**Nnn, Nanami-sensei," Kai licked his lips. "Punish me for being a bad boy~" **_

"_**Were you a bad boy?" Nanami asked, massaging his soft, milky skin. **_

_**Kai nodded, with a seductive pout on his face. **_

"_**I was, Nanami-sensei. This whole time, I was thinking how good it would it be to have your cock deep inside me." He spread his legs for him. "I came three times while thinking about it." Nanami-sensei looked down at his silk panties, which were soaked wet with cum. Dr. Nanami started rubbing the bulge between his pants.] **_

"Ah~ Yuuri, don't—"

"Why? You're also getting even more excited while listening to what you say. You're actually really turned on right now, aren't you?" Yuuri teased, while feeling him up, like Dr. Nanami did in the book.

"N-No…" Wolfram blushed.

But he was. It felt so incredibly real when Yuuri pinned his hands together, and whispered the exact words that he read from the text into his ears, as if he was saying those words to him.

_**["My, what a bad boy you were~ How should I punish you?" **_

"_**Oh~ please, give it to me down my throat!"**_

_**But Dr. Nanami shook his head. **_

"_**If I give you what you want, how is it punishing you?" He asked. He chuckled when Kai pouted for real. **_

"_**B-But--" **_

_**He reached over his chest to pinch his nipples.]**_

And while Yuuri did so too, as Wolfram anticipated, he shrunk back, attempting to escape his perverted harassments, but Yuuri got to him.

"Nnn~" Wolfram shut his eyes.

"Come on, Wolfram. Open your eyes~ watch yourself get turned on," His fingers massaged his chest under his clothes.

_**["Ah~ No, sensei!" **_

"_**Why not?" Nanami-sensei turned his chest towards him, pinching each nipple hard and good. "If I don't do it like this, you'll never learn, will you?" **_

"_**I will! I will learn, so please teach me again~" When his begging didn't work, Kai started to pull away. "Ah~ no, sensei…" **_

"_**So, you want me to teach you again?" **_

"_**Nnnnn…." Sensei grabbed his legs, suddenly spreading them wider than he already had. **_

"_**But I'm pretty sure you know how to do it, don't you?" Sensei asked, sliding his hands from his knees to his thighs. **_

"_**Ah~ Sensei!" Kai tried pulling closer to him, but the chains held him back. "Please, release me!" He bent over, bowing as he begged him on his knees. **_

"_**That's better." Sensei smirked. Doctor Nanami pulled the keys to the handcuffs out of his lab coat pocket. He freed Kai from the chains. "Now that that's gone—" But before he could say another word, Kai pounced on top of him. He held him down on the bed, and then untied the blindfolds he still had on. **_

"_**Ah~ sensei." He leaned down to kiss him. "I finally get to have my wet hole fucked by your big thing…" His hands traveled from his chest down to Nanami-sensei's cock. "Sensei, please make me your whore—"]**_

Yuuri was erect…

Wolfram could tell by _his _"big thing" poking into his back.

_**["Kai, this mouth shouldn't say such dirty words~" Dr. Nanami's fingers pressed against the tip of his lips. **_

"_**But I thought you loved it when I said dirty things about myself." Kai said, while sucking gently on his doctor's fingertips. "You even rewarded me with your huge cock last time and let me do whatever I wanted with it." He smiled, starting to grow erect at his own words. He undid Doctor Nanami's pants, pulling them down so he could see his huge erection. Kai leaned over. "I want it so much…"] **_

Yuuri licked his lips.

He was practically about to have a nosebleed.

He's never heard Wolfram whimpering such lewd words to him before.

Especially since he really was turned on.

Having him read this book to him was probably just about the best idea he's ever had.

_**[Dr. Nanami chuckled.**_

_**Then he suddenly pushed him down with a greater amount of force that overpowered Kai. **_

"_**Don't forget—" He held both of Kai's hands with one of his, pulling them up above his head. "that I'm still in the middle of punishing you…"] **_

Wolfram began fidgeting slightly in his arms, without refusing his touch this time.

Yuuri didn't really notice at first, but then he caught on—

Because of this, he knew Wolfram wanted to be screwed.

_**["D-Doctor…" **_

"_**Even though you're such a good nurse with all the children in this hospital, I couldn't believe, at first, how much of a slut you are in bed," Dr. Nanami loomed over his small, fragile body. "And what do we have here?" The panties were low-rise, so the tip of Kai's erection was sticking out, burning with hot liquid and dripping pre-cum. "Even after a few times on your own, you're still able to keep up?" He smiled, which embarrassed Kai even more now that he could see the doctor's expressions without the blindfold. Kai looked away, while turning red. "I really shouldn't underestimate this lewd body…" Nanami-sensei started playing with his panties, pulling and twisting them around to turn him on.] **_

Yuuri slid his fingers around his hips, gently massaging them as they continued reading. And as his fingers crept onto his front, Wolfram struggled to push his hands away. He whimpered as Yuuri held him tight, then untied the buckle of his pants.

But then, he remembered the pills.

The ones that might make him pregnant with their baby if it worked.

As much as he wanted it, he couldn't help but remember that it could change their lives. For the better or worse.

And right now, it just seemed it would all turn for the worse.

"Yuuri, stop! We shouldn't--" Wolfram pushed him away.

"No—" Yuuri pushed him down, dropping the book to the ground. "You turned me on so much when you were saying such dirty things out loud…" Wolfram shrunk back in embarrassment. "While you were moaning like _he_ **[Kai] **was," He whispered into his lips. He licked Wolfram's lips with the tip of his tongue. "While you were getting turned on like he was...." Wolfram pushed him away.

_No… I'm scared… _

His emotions got the best of him. His fear grew worse as Yuuri kissed him, knowing full well that if he didn't stop him now, they could end up with a child. A child that Yuuri may or may not want.

He may, because he knows Yuuri loves him.

And a child might bring them closer together; Just like Lord Leon's child, Alex.

Why, Alex was the one that might have made Wolfram realize his yearning for a child.

But all the more, Yuuri might not realize what having a child could do.

If anything, maybe even ruin their relationship.

Wolfram was taking things to the extreme—

But that's why...

"Yuuri, STOP!!!" Wolfram pushed him away.

Yuuri was startled.

"W-What?" He muttered.

"I-I can't do it! Please, leave me alone…" Wolfram whispered.

Yuuri was shocked.

He's never _actually_ rejected him before—no matter how much Wolfram feigned innocence in front of him, he's never _actually_ tried to make him leave with such force.

Especially to the extent of _tears_.

"W-Wolfram, what's wrong?"

He tried to touch him, to at least calm him down, but Wolfram pulled away.

"No—I just don't—" Wolfram wiped the tears away.

"O-Okay…" Yuuri got up.

Yuuri watched him for a little while, as Wolfram shut his eyes and rocked back and forth, praying that Yuuri would just leave him alone and walk away. Seeing that he wouldn't change his mind, Yuuri turned around. But before he could leave the room, he noticed the small device on the table.

The one that looked similar to the pregnancy test device from Earth.

He picked it up.

"Wolfram…" Wolfram opened his eyes.

"What—?" He stopped.

"What's this…?" Yuuri asked. He wasn't smiling. Of course, he wasn't frowning either, but he looked rather shocked than anything else.

"I…I don't…"

Yuuri walked up to him with it.

"Is this--?"

"It's nothing," Wolfram said. "just leave it alone."

"Wolfram!" Yuuri yelled, sitting on the bed. "…Is this a pregnancy test?"

Wolfram didn't know what to do.

At this point, he might as well tell him.

"Anissina… gave me a pill," Wolfram explained. "It was supposed to make me pregnant by the next time we had sex. If I checked with that as soon as we're done, then I might be able to have a child. But…"

Yuuri was grinning with excitement. He clung onto his wrists, "Why wouldn't you tell me this, then? I would've—"

Wolfram started crying harder.

In reality, he knew that it wasn't impossible for Yuuri to agree. Contrary to the thought, Yuuri would've loved it. He knew that with their relationship's recent progress, the only thing left would be marriage and such, but Wolfram couldn't help the fact, that no matter what, Wolfram had no right to tie Yuuri down to him.

Because normally, he wouldn't have been able to provide him with a child.

_And that's why… I didn't want… _

"I know—I know I should've told you, but I couldn't help it!" He pluttered. "You're the _Maou_! Before, if I couldn't have a child, what use would I be as your future wife?!" He hid his face, full of tears. "I love you! I love you so much—I _know_ that, even as I marry you. And I would have to let you have a second wife to have a child and heir, but I didn't want you to sleep with anyone else! I hated it! I didn't want you to sleep around! I'd hate you if you did! I hated the thought of you—" But he stopped.

His head started to feel light.

And his body started to succumb to his lust.  
He wanted Yuuri to fuck him.

Right there.

Right now.

But he wouldn't touch him.

Not like this.

Not when he was trying to use such underhanded ways to tie Yuuri down to himself by making some child (which he was pretty sure was impossible), and—

Yuuri pushed him down.

"Why… why would you think I would leave you?" Looking at Yuuri's face made Wolfram want to take back what we said.

Of course he wouldn't want to break up with him.

Because although Wolfram might have been the first, out of the two, to fall in love with the other, Yuuri was the one who turned around and wanted them to go out.

_Officially_.

_But still, I can't help it._

_I don't know what to do anymore. _

_Having a child would be the thing to bind him to me, but I can't do that—_

_ Because ordinarily, I would've been powerless when he would have to sleep with someone else to make an heir. If that happened, he would've had another family, while I couldn't provide him with anything. _

_ Even though it might change with the pill, tying him down to me now is so… _

_ Cowardly… _

"Y-Yuuri, let's stop this, you don't even want kids with me."

"What are you talking about?" Yuuri asked, incredulously. He fell on top of him, burrowing his head in Wolfram's neck.

"Y-Yuuri?" Yuuri locked his fingers with his. Using his other hand, he slowly unbuttoned Wolfram's shirt.

"I want you so much. You know I'd want a child with you if you could." He smiled. "And now, we can." Yuuri paused for a second. "That is, if it actually works." When he finished unbuttoning his shirt, he pulled it loose.

"Yuuri?" Wolfram's shirt slipped off his shoulders, which he clutched back together.

Yuuri pulled him into his arms, burying his head into Wolfram's chest.

"Should we try it then?" Yuuri asked.

Wolfram blinked back, startled. "Eh?"

Yuuri pulled his lips to his.

"...Do you want to have kids...?"

__If anything, that night was one of the most important nights in his life.

_I'll always, always remember tonight…_

…

Wolfram blushed.

_What am I, a girl?_

He shook his head.

This wasn't the time for such thoughts. And more importantly…

He took the test.

And waited a few minutes, just in case it needed it.

He didn't know if it'd work or not, but if it does—

_He wants this… _

_ And of course, I'd want this too. _

_ So please—_

He closed his eyes.

And breathed.

One.

Then another.

And another.

He exhaled.

He opened his eyes, taking one look at the test.

….

"Oh…" He looked down, gripping it harder and harder with each thought:

_It's okay, it's okay _

_ It's okay, it's okay, it's okay _

_ It's okay._

_ It's okay… _

He started crying.

_It's okay—_

_**End Chapter***_

**[Author's Note]: **

**In case anyone wanted to know how that**** BL**** manga ended…**

**I'll post it up some other time ****:P ****(when I HAVE time…)**

**But either way, this chapter was definitely one of the important ones. **

**And one of my faves. **

**But that's just me. **

**Anyways, happy Children's Day!**

**By the way, I think I totally disregarded Greta… oh well, hahahahaha **

**(Just pretend that she doesn't exist in this manga :P~ Oh wait, she does… (I think she's mentioned in chapter 3…) woops XD) **

_**Next Chapter: June 14, Yuuri's Birthday~~~**_


	7. Something Special

**Oneshot for the Holidays**

By Loveless1617

**Author's Note: ***Sighs*~ it really doesn't feel like summer vacation, but it is... :) I can't believe school is over. (I'm going to sleep in so much these days XP). Anyways, not much to update here, so yeah~

**Chapter 7: **Yuuri's Birthday

'Something Special'

** June 14 XXXX, **

_I have to admit- _

_ Even though I was really upset over the failed pregnancy test, I got over it pretty quickly. I mean, I already anticipated that I wouldn't get pregnant, so I guess I knew the results beforehand. _

_ It's just that, I guess I was just a little more hurt than I thought I'd be... _

_ But it doesn't really matter, I suppose. _

_ Because after that, Yuuri's been trying really hard to spend more time with me and he's been trying to not mention anything that would upset me-I could tell. _

_ Over his summer break, he took me back to the Earth world a lot more to visit his family and he planned out small dates: He took me to the park, a small, family restaurant, the aquarium, and I got to watch him play baseball with his friends. _

_ Yuuri was really cool when he got up to bat and made a homerun. _

_ (Of course, if I tell him that, he'd just go off ranting about how good he is: I mean, he's not THAT good.) _

_ But the whole trip overall was just a really good break from everything. _

_ I guess he really just wanted to give me some time to relax. _

_ I just love him so much for noticing these things and doing something about it. _

_ And at that point, I figured that as much as I really wanted to have a child, he's really all right with just the two of us as his family. _

_ Although, it'd still be nice if I could give him a child... _

_ ..._

_ On the other hand, tonight is Yuuri's birthday party-and I really wanted to give him something special, so I prepared a little something for him. This year, I got him-_

_

* * *

_

"Oww," Wolfram put a hand over his forehead. "my head hurts..."

He put down his writing utensil and hid his journal away inside the bedside drawer.

"Wait a minute-" Wolfram started looking around in his room from his bed. "How did I get here...?"

"Wolfram~" Yuuri called, entering the room with a glass of cold water. "Are you okay, now?" He asked.

"O...kay...?" He repeated. Wolfram shook his head, until the pain started growing worse. "Ow ow ow ow ow..." Wolfram rubbed his head gently, wondering what was going on.

"You passed out during the party. I think someone slipped you more wine while you weren't looking and you ended up getting dizzy, so I took you to the room." Yuuri explained. He handed him the glass of water and watched Wolfram drink it. "So are you okay now?" He asked again.

"Sort of..." Wolfram tried to sit up, but he couldn't move.

"Whoa, slow down," Yuuri helped him slowly sit up. "it's better if you don't move around so much." Wolfram started to sway in his arms.

"Mmm," Wolfram hugged him. "You smell really good..." He leaned into his chest, starting to grind his body up against his.

"Haha, you're really drunk..." Yuuri laughed, laying him back down on the bed. "The party's already over, so you can just go to sleep. I'm going to go change now, so-"

"No!" Wolfram pushed him away, then abruptly sat up.

"W-Wolfram?"

"I- I have to say something!" Wolfram screamed.

"Um... okay...?" Yuuri nodded slowly.

"I- I really thought hard, since I didn't know what to get you for your birthday present! Everybody else got you expensive gifts and stuff, but I wanted to get you the best gift! But I couldn't think of anything, so I-" He unbuttoned his shirt, slipping it off while pushing Yuuri down at the same time. "I'll do _anything_ you want, so..." Wolfram blushed. "P-Please **** me..."

**[KYAAA~ *fangirl screams* ^/^]**

** ... **

"Oh... my...-" Yuuri covered his nose. He ran off to the bathroom in their room.

"Y-Yuuri?" Wolfram called out in a daze.

* * *

Yuuri turned the water faucet off after cleaning himself up.

_Right when he says something so cute, I just had to get a nosebleed in front of him! This is so embarrassing!_

Yuuri quickly dried his nose and sighed.

"Why did I have to get a nosebleed _today_..." He muttered. He was startled by the fact that Wolfram had seduced him. With him getting more and more bold, Yuuri was finding himself in more embarrassing situations like these. Especially since he was so unused to having Wolfram do these things of his own free will.

_Probably since I'm the one who'd always take initiative..._

_ Although... I suppose it's a good change. 3_

He smiled.

"Well, then, I'd better get back to him."

_Hopefully, he's still awake and drunk enough to do whatever I ask, now that I had time to think things through. (And I hope he doesn't remember the nosebleed since he's drunk...) _

Yuuri calmly walked out of the bathroom.

"Wolfram, I'm-" Yuuri was shocked, this time, to a point beyond belief: Except for a long, silky pink-ribbon that was wrapped loosely around his body, Wolfram was completely naked and wet with oil lubricant.

"Yuuri!" Wolfram sat up, and crawled over to him on all fours. "Ne, Yuuri, do I look cute in this?" He asked in front of him, while tugging at the pink ribbon. He peered up at him through dazed eyes and with a seductive pout.

"Y-Y-You-: Yuuri turned away, covering his face in embarrassment.

_He's too adorable!_

Wolfram turned his head to one side.

"I-I'm not...?" He asked, with a saddened expression.

"N-N-No! Of course, you are!" Yuuri screamed, frantically waving his arms around in the air.

"Then, if I am..." Wolfram's fingers crept up Yuuri's legs to his thighs, then to his belt. He swiftly undid Yuuri's pants and pulled them loose.

"W-Wait..." Yuuri stuttered. He frowned.

_Wait, why am I the one acting like a girl? _

Yuuri pushed him down.

"You said that you're going to do whatever I wanted, right?" Yuuri asked.

Wolfram nodded.

"Then, you're going to have to wait, tonight-" Yuuri said, with a smile. Yuuri stripped off his clothes, not caring where they ended up. Instead, Yuuri paid more attention to Wolfram. Wolfram sat still, waiting for Yuuri to tell him to do something. But when Yuuri didn't, he tried desperately to seduce him, so that he didn't have to wait any longer.

"Yuuri, please, hurry!" Wolfram whimpered. "Don't you _want_ me?" He asked.

"Of course, I want you," Yuuri picked him up and tossed him onto their bed. "I just want you to wait, okay?"

"Okay..."

"Good. Now, hold out your arms, okay?" Wolfram held them out in front of him.

"Like this?" Wolfram asked, while crossing his legs.

Yuuri nodded, gazing at Wolfram's long, silky legs.

He took his belt and strapped it tightly around Wolfram's hands.

"Perfect!" Yuuri said, with a grin.

Wolfram dropped his hands.

"Now what?" He asked. "Are you going to do it like this?"

"Not yet-" Yuuri dimmed the lights and locked the doors. He also went by the bedside drawer to get some more oil lube. When he opened the drawer, he noticed Wolfram's journal, carelessly tossed inside when he knew that Wolfram always kept it hidden away somewhere. But he chose to ignore it. Yuuri grabbed the bottle and returned to his side. "This way, no one will bother us." Yuuri climbed onto the bed, then sat comfortably in front of him. "Now-" Yuuri took the bottle and poured it over himself. His hands ran over his own skin, then gently wrapped around his erection. Yuuri carefully rubbed it, massaging it harder and harder with each motion.

"..." In a daze, Wolfram just watched as it got more intense. "...?"

"I won't touch you," Yuuri said. Wolfram blinked back in surprise.

"...?"

"I'm okay with just looking at you until I cum."

"...no way..."

Yuuri's fingers slid over his shaft, as it started to grow bigger in heat and excitement.

"...nh..." Wolfram, who was unable to do anything with his tied arms, began rubbing his legs together. "Hah... nn... hah-!"

"...touching yourself is also not allowed," Yuuri said. Wolfram blushed, slightly turning away. "Show me how far you can open up."

"...My legs?" Wolfram asked.

"That's right." Wolfram spread his legs as much as he could.

"...ri! Yuuri...!" Wolfram couldn't rub himself to relief. He tried desperately to grab Yuuri's attention while he was masturbating on his own; but he was unable to do it before Yuuri came all over him.

"...nh... nh!" And as semen trickled over Wolfram's body, it turned him on so much more. Wolfram turned away, whimpering quietly as he tried harder to relieve his body.

"...Was it really so embarrassing that you don't want to face me?" Yuuri teased.

"I said that I'd let you **** me, not tease me like this!" Wolfram cried.

"_You_ said that you'd do anything I wanted." Yuuri smiled.

Wolfram pouted.

"...Why do you look so happy?" Wolfram muttered.

"Dunno," Yuuri bent over to bite on his chest. "Maybe I liked seeing you like this too much..."

"...Aa!" Wolfram twitched, the harder Yuuri tried to bite and suck on his nipples. "Aah! No..." Wolfram cried more when Yuuri really did pull away.

"Ne, why don't you try talking dirty again, like last time?" Yuuri suggested.

"Huh?"

"You were so adorable that I didn't get a chance to properly hear everything you wanted to say." Yuuri sat back. "What were you saying again?"

"I..." Wolfram crawled over, posing in such an indecent way that it almost started another nosebleed.

"Try seducing me with _words_, otherwise I'm not going to do it~" Yuuri teased. "What do you want me to do to you?"

"...Yuuri~" Wolfram crawled onto his lap. "I want you to do dirty things with you~"

"What _kind_ of things?"

"I want to lick yours until you're really hard, so that you can put it inside me until you break me..." Wolfram blushed. "violate me..." He blushed even more. "I-I want it so much, I don't care how you give it to me! So, please," He bent over, caressing Yuuri's erection with his lips. "can I suck on it?"

Yuuri nodded.

Wolfram put his tied hands around Yuuri, then leaned down. He licked the tip of it with his tongue, then slowly slid it inside his mouth. Wolfram opened his eyes to glance at Yuuri's reaction: only, the only thing he was doing was watching with an intense, passionate stare.

Wolfram felt it slide, deep into his throat-and it got bigger and bigger with every suck; Even his own erection was hardening at the thought of having Yuuri inside his mouth. He worked his tongue and mouth all over his shaft, until it nearly came inside him. At the exact moment, he pulled out.

"W-What are you doing?" Yuuri panted. Wolfram bent his head and lifted his waist.

"My ass is right here." Wolfram waved it around in the air. "You don't have to prepare me, so if you want," Yuuri watched it twitch as he gently caressed it. "you can just take me right now~"

Wolfram panted wildly, shivering and twitching as Yuuri played with his ass.

"Then," Yuuri grabbed his arms and pulled him on top.

"?"

"Sloowly, now. Get on top of my cock, and ride it."

Wolfram flushed red.

"I-If that's... what you want..." Wolfram positioned himself, then slowly sat down on top of it. "AH~"

Yuuri gulped.

"Ah~~~!" He was feeling it thrust inside. He started shaking his hips as Yuuri hit his good spot.

"AH! I'm gonna cuuuuuum! I'm cummming!"

Yuuri thrust his shaft in harder. "Then cum," Yuuri panted. He grabbed Wolfram's and covered it in more oil. With that, he started to squeezing it faster in his hands.

"Ah~ hurry up! More! Cum inside me too! I want more~" Yuuri began speeding it up. "GAh! Ahhhhh!"

He felt everything spill inside him, splurting cum until it numbed his body into ecstasy.

"Ah~ Ah~" Wolfram whimpered. He felt Yuuri move around, at first, then slowly pull out to release all the cum and oil all over him.

"Hah, did that feel good?" Yuuri asked. Wolfram collapsed on the bed. He nodded, before drifting off into sleep...

...

Even though Yuuri was still erect.

He sighed.

"Well, whatever- at least he did _some_ of what I wanted." He argued. Yuuri kissed him goodnight before falling asleep, himself.

"Good night..."

But Yuuri perked right back up before he went to bed. He remembered the journal that Wolfram left inside the drawer.

_...I kind of want to know what he wrote... _

Yuuri peered at Wolfram's sleeping face with a guilty conscious.

_ It shouldn't be too bad if I looked, right? 3_

Yuuri opened the drawer, then took out the journal.

[THE INTRO PASSAGE]

After reading it through, he smiled. He closed it back up and put it back to its place. He then shut off the lights completely and fell asleep on the bed.

_It may not seem like I cared too much about the results of the pregnancy test, but I did care. _

_I just didn't want it to seem like a big deal since it seemed to hurt Wolfram. _

_And it's not that I don't want the same, but honestly, it's true- _

_If Wolfram had been pregnant, I'd be happy. _

_But I'm still happy with just the two of us. _

_No matter what, I want him to realize that as his lover, I just want to keep him happy. _

_So if there's anything I could do to keep him happy, I'd do it. _

_I love him so much... _

_It's just that, I'm forgetful and clumsy: _

_So sometimes, I tend to overlook the important things. _

_That's probably why I didn't realize that Wolfram wanted a child so much. _

_But I intend to keep him happy. _

_Because he's done a lot for me too: _

_Like today, for example. _

_All I really needed was him- nothing else. _

_So in a way, he really is the best thing I could ever get from him- _

_Even more than anything else I'd ever get._

**Author's Note: **

**HAVE A FUN START TO THIS YEAR'S SUMMER VACATION, EVERYONE! **

**I'm really looking forward to this vacation, since I was practically overworked till' death during the school year. **

**Anyways, yeah... **

**(ALSO, REVIEW!) **

**Next Chapter: **Fourth of July


	8. Fireworks

**Oneshot for the Holidays**

By Loveless1617

**Author's Note: **Wow, already halfway through the year now~ and that means that this is pretty much the halfway mark for this series. Anyways, happy Fourth of July~

**Chapter 8: **Fourth of July

'Fireworks'

**[Location: Earth: an onsen in Osaka...]**

"Yuuri!" Wolfram yelled, carrying his luggage from out of the jet plane. He dropped his things to the ground, then stood upright. "What's taking you so long?" He yelled, as he waited for Yuuri.

"I'm coming, I'm coming!" Yuuri shouted back. He'd been struggling with the rest of Wolfram's luggage, even though they were just going to stay the night. "Geez, why do you need to bring all this?" He muttered. They watched the plane take off, then pulled their suitcases down the rocky pathway towards the entrance of the large onsen. As big as it was, there were barely any people walking about; but that was only expected in such a remote area.

"Yuuri~" Wolfram tugged at his sleeves when Yuuri caught up to him. "Are we really staying here the whole night?"

Yuuri nodded.

"Since this is our last vacation of the year, I reserved a big room for us with a private bath." Yuuri pulled the luggage along, as Wolfram followed closely behind. "We might as well enjoy ourselves to the fullest if they're going to work us to death when we get back to the castle."

Yuuri saw him nod, but was unable to see a small smile of joy creep on his face.

"Mmm..."

"So, what do you say-"

"Welcome~!" A woman in a long, light blue kimono greeted them as they walked in.

"Ah, we're here." Yuuri said. He put the luggage down. "Um, we made reservations here-"

"Yes, I'm the owner of this onsen; I've been expecting you. Please, come in-" She led them to the front door of the onsen. She took off her shoes and slipped into house slippers. Wolfram and Yuuri did the same.

"These workers will take your luggage to your room." She explained, as some of the workers went off with their belongings. "First, you must want to wash up. Please-" Her hands pointed to the men's wash. "You can go in and wash yourselves off before I take you two to your room." She bowed.

"Okay." Yuuri took Wolfram's hands and pulled him along, as he quietly followed behind him.

"Ne, ne~ what do you think those two are? Brothers? Relatives? Friends?" One of the female workers whispered. The others shook their heads.

"They're probably-" One of the girls gathered the others closer to hear her. "L.O.V.E.R.S 3"

"KYAAAA~"

**[...fangirls... well, what can I say :P]**

"That's enough," The owner dispersed the crowd. "don't linger around the entrance of the baths." She snapped.

"Okay~" The others replied, as they all left the scene.

The owner sighed.

"They mingle too much..."

"Wolfram, take off your clothes."

"H-Huh?" Wolfram stuttered.

"...so you can get in the bath."

"Oh." Wolfram pulled his clothes loose. They both tied a towel around their waist and entered the bath. Except for the elderly and small children, the rest of the bath was for their use. They quickly rinsed in the water to clean their bodies so that they could use the private hot springs in their room.

"Hmm..." Wolfram was scrubbing soap onto his body. "This feels kind of nice..." He muttered. He looked around, noticing the large bamboo walls and the smooth rocks that were used to cover the surface of the bath.

"Ne, Wolfram. If you're done, let's go now." Yuuri said after a little while. After all, they really only needed to rinse off.

Wolfram nodded.

Yuuri picked up his towel and tossed it to Wolfram, then grabbed the other one for himself. "We should go eat first, though. Mom said that the food here is really good, so we should eat as much as we can." They walked to the changing rooms to wear the kimonos that were prepared for them.

"Yuuri?" Wolfram held the kimono out in front of him. "How am I supposed to wear this?"

"Oh, let me do it~" Yuuri quickly put on his own-a dark green one with intricate designs on the bottom.

"...Why is yours cooler than mine?" Wolfram looked at his again: a pretty pink kimono with a thick, dark blue belt. He sighed. "Mine is so girly..."

"It's fine, it's fine." Yuuri made him face the mirror, then dressed him in white undergarments first. "It's cute, don't you think?" He grinned.

He felt that it wasn't everyday that he'd see Wolfram willing to wear girly clothes, despite how much he hated it.

_But it really does suit him... _

Wolfram couldn't help but sigh again.

"For a girl..." But Wolfram knew that was what Yuuri was going for _exactly_.

"Still, I think it looks better on you." Yuuri said, tying the garment around his body. Then, he took the pink kimono and wrapped it around him, left side over the right*. He made sure everything was in place, then wrapped the belt around his waist, adjusting it until it was a perfect fit.

**[*It's tradition to always put the left side of the kimono over the right; you'd only do the opposite if you're dressing a corpse... which would be really freaky DX]**

Yuuri then straightened out Wolfram's hair, and put a pink hairclip on the side.

"W-What?" Wolfram put a hand over the clip.

"Hehe~ the hairclip's from me." He smiled, pointing to himself.

"T-Thanks..." Wolfram blushed.

The owner of the onsen knocked. "Is it all right if I enter?" She asked.

"Oh, um, yeah~" Yuuri opened the door, now that they were both already dressed. The woman blinked back in surprise.

"Ara~ you tied the kimonos on yourself?" She asked. She nodded in approval. "Since a lot of foreigners come around here, not too many people know how to."

"Oh- my mom was obsessed with dressing me up when I was little, so I learned it pretty quickly." Yuuri explained.

"I see..." She smiled. Then she turned to the door. "Then, I'll take you two to your room now." The owner guided them through the halls as they followed quietly behind her.

"Stop flirting with her, you cheater." Wolfram whispered into Yuuri's ears.

[He felt that he had to whisper in such a quiet, peaceful place.]

"Huh?"

"You were flirting with her." Wolfram repeated with an accusing glare.

"No I wasn't." Yuuri whispered back.

"You cheater."

"What did I do?"

"..."

When they arrived, the doors slid open and revealed the large, traditional-styled room that Yuuri had reserved.

"Wow..." Both Wolfram and Yuuri were awed at the sight of the room. It was brightened by the setting sun and candles that had been lit just minutes before their arrival. The room was covered in tatami mats and paintings of different outdoor sceneries. A waterfall across the walls of the room flowed into carved pipes, leading into their private indoor bath. An outdoor bath was in the middle of heating right underneath a Japanese cherry blossom tree. The futons were set out and laid in a different room in their suite, despite the large space they already had in the main room. And a large table that was centered in the room was filled with extravagant Japanese dishes: from different stews to steamed dumplings, to all the different varieties of sushi, fried shrimp, crab meat, miso soup, cooked fish, and grilled meat and vegetables, which were all placed in delicate tableware.

The owner excused herself after letting them know that they wouldn't be disturbed by anyone on their overnight stay, then left the room.

"Doesn't the food look really good?" Yuuri sat down and picked up his chopsticks. "Let's eat!"

Wolfram nodded after sitting down.

"It looks too good to eat, but I'm starving."

So they gorged themselves with food while talking.

And when they finished their meals, they both collapsed from overeating.

"It was too good..." Yuuri cried.

"...I'm so full..."

Wolfram laid in Yuuri's arms, silently, waiting for either one of them to finally get it together.

Wolfram was the first to do so, so he hurried and got up.

"I'm going to wash up now..." Wolfram sat up.

Yuuri hugged him from behind.

"What? Now?" He whined.

"It's already getting late, Yuuri. I don't think that we're going to have enough time to check out the outdoor baths at the rate you're going."

"Okay, okay, I'm coming." He followed behind him.

_No way am I going to miss the opportunity to see him go naked outdoors so willingly... _

Wolfram tugged at the belt that Yuuri tied together, but he was unable to undo it.

Yuuri went over to help him, looming behind him as he rubbed up against his body.

"Yay, I get to take off your clothes~" Yuuri grinned. He quickly unfastened the belt.

"Y-Yuuri!" Wolfram blushed.

"Now, now." Yuuri tossed his belt to the ground. "No need to feel shy _now_." He reached his hands underneath his clothes, pulling and tugging at his kimono. "I want it off," He whispered, seductively into his ears.

Wolfram flinched.

"Fuu..."

"Hey, how fast do you think I can take it _all_ off?" Yuuri grinned.

"S-Stop it, we're outside~" Wolfram squirmed in his arms.

"No one's going to hear anything," Yuuri argued, holding him more firmly in his arms. "it's a private side of the onsen. No one's going to be around either." He bit his ear.

"B-But the workers-"

"So what?" He tugged and nipped at the soft sides of his ear.

"Ah~"

"Let them all see your body-" he wrapped his arms around his waist to caress his ass. "when it's all lewd and screaming for mercy."

"You're a pervert!" Wolfram tried pushing him away.

"...Well, I guess I actually don't want anyone to see it..." He muttered. When Wolfram looked up in confusion, Yuuri had to add, "Your body, that is..."

"Go away, you perv! Pervert! Pervert, pervert, pervert!" Wolfram screamed.

"Okay, okay, I'll stop." Yuuri laughed. He just quickly took off their clothes and led him to the bath. Since it was night time, the lanterns were lit all around the bath. And even though it was dark, it wasn't scary at all when Wolfram knew that Yuuri was right there.

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

But with the silence, the suddenly awkward atmosphere stayed as it was.

Not only was it awkward, but as he was cleaning his body and playing with the water, Wolfram could feel Yuuri's intense, yet passionate stare, almost violating him with his eyes alone.

"...I don't feel comfortable in a bath alone with _you_..."

"Eh?" Yuuri cried.

"Stop staring! Don't tell me that you think I don't know what you're thinking!" Wolfram yelled, splashing him.

_Probably some weird, perverted thing he wants to get me to do for him... _

But before he knew it, Yuuri swam up in front of him, using the wall of the bath to thrust himself forward onto Wolfram's lap.

"What was I thinking?" Yuuri asked, in an amusing tone, as he wrapped his arms around his neck.

"S-Shut up." Wolfram muttered. "Go away~"

"Eh? No, don't push me away!" Yuuri cried, clinging onto him.

"You stare too openly." Wolfram complained.

"You're upset about something like that?" Wolfram glared. "O-Okay, okay, I'll stop." He laughed.

Wolfram blushed.

"Geez," Wolfram sighed. "it embarrasses me, okay?" He said, hugging him back when Yuuri pretended to sulk.

"Hehe..." Yuuri smiled.

"..."

Yuuri used the sudden intimacy to his advantage.

"Hey, hey~" Wolfram muttered, pushing him away when Yuuri started to caress his nipples.

"It's okay, right?" Yuuri asked. He buried his head in the nape of his neck. "Since we pretty much came here for _that_."

"T-That?" Wolfram asked, though he pretty much already knew what he was saying.

"That." Yuuri repeated with a grin. His hands swiftly massaged his ass and stroked his front at the same time.

"Mmm..." Wolfram grabbed onto Yuuri's body.

_It's good that he isn't refusing me at all, now. _

Yuuri spread Wolfram's legs open.

_ ...Although it was kind of a turn-on whenever he screamed 'no'..._

"Wolfram, it might start feeling a little weird this time..."

"...w-weird?" Wolfram moaned. "AH~"

Yuuri felt Wolfram's body jolt back in surprise.

"Are you feeling it?" Yuuri asked. He rubbed his front harder using a firm grasp.

"Ah~ Yuuri, water! Wa-ter is getting in!" He moaned. He jumped at the moment Yuuri's hands made its way around to the back again.

Yuuri used the opportunity to tease his chest, glazing his nipples over with his tongue and sucking on them each time Wolfram started to shake his hips.

"AH~ Yuuri, it's coming in~ I can't stop it! The water-" Yuuri grabbed his hands and forcefully pulled him onto his own lap, placing him directly over his cock.

"You ready?" Yuuri asked, as he held his hips up.

"N-NO! Yuuri, not yet! I'm not ready~" But the water swayed him forward, causing him to slip and slowly take in Yuuri's cock to the hilt.

"AH~" Yuuri saw that his cheeks were flushed and his breathing got heavy.

He smiled.

Wolfram reached out for his shoulders for support.

"Mmm..." Yuuri worked his tongue over Wolfram's chest as he consistently thrusted into him with more force.

"Ah, Yuuri-!" Wolfram covered his mouth with his hand, as he moaned. Water sloshed around them, entering and leaving Wolfram's body as he was being filled up by Yuuri's cock. "The... water..." He whimpered. "It feels weird... inside..." Wolfram wrapped his legs around Yuuri's waist, letting him push forward into his body.

"Nnn..." Yuuri kissed him all over- starting from his lips, to his cheeks, his ears, neck, then all around his chest. As his lips brought back the tingling sensation he'd always feel whenever they were doing this, Wolfram didn't refuse a single touch. "It feels good, right?"

"Ah~ Yuuri!" Wolfram gasped.

"What? Is it here?" Yuuri pushed harder into his body.

"Aaah~" Wolfram moved faster. "It's there, right there-" He shut his eyes. "Wa-it, Yuuri! Slow... down... ahhhh" Wolfram jolted back, tilting his head back as he screamed louder into the cool air.

"What, is it too fast?" Yuuri asked, while thrusting in faster. "Though I doubt that..."

"Yuuri! Ah!" He started crying. "Faster, faster! Harder~" He didn't want to hold back anymore.

Yuuri reached for Wolfram's erection, fondling it with his bare hands.

"ah~! Ah!" Wolfram screamed louder. "Yuuri, more~ more!" He kissed him, then wrapped his arms around his head to pull him closer as he tried to get him to do it faster. "I want yours all the way inside me!" He cried.

"Wolfram..." Yuuri picked him up.

"EH?" Wolfram opened his teary eyes. "Why are you stopping?" He rubbed his legs together. "Yuuri, don't stop~" He cried, while reaching out for Yuuri's body. Yuuri pushed him to the edge of the bath.

"Ah~" Wolfram was being cornered as Yuuri started moving in on him.

"Mm... You look so sexy from behind..." Wolfram was shuddering, rubbing himself against the smooth tiles on the walls of the bath.

"Uuu..."

"i'm not stopping," Yuuri replied, coming up from behind. "I just want to do it standing up..." He entered his body from behind.

"AH~" Wolfram leaned over, spreading his legs as Yuuri slowly made his way inside him.

"I'm gonna move again." Yuuri whispered into his ear.

Wolfram nodded. "Okay..." He whimpered.

"...You look so cute like this~" Yuuri smiled, thrusting inside him.

"Ah~" His legs already started to give away. "I can't hold myself up!" Wolfram grabbed onto the edge, but he could barely hold still.

"Shh... I got you." Yuuri wrapped his arms around his waist. "See?" He pushed in even further, with slow, deep thrusts.

"AH~ ahh!" Wolfram clenched his fingers. "Ah! hah~!"

"It feels so good inside, Wolfram..."

"S-Stop it," Wolfram shut his eyes. "don't say embarrassing things out loud~"

"But it does. Inside you, it's so hot and wet..." He stroked the tip of Wolfram's cock in his hands, knowing full well that it would burst if he did. And like he predicted, those words and his actions were enough to drive Wolfram into orgasm, as he started releasing cum all over himself. Unable to hold back from the squeezing around his member, Yuuri came inside him.

"Haah... haa.." Yuuri pulled out, forcing more water enter Wolfram's body.

"AH!" He shuddered as he was engulfed in unexpected pleasure. The sticky fluid ran from where they were joined in between his thighs down his legs.

Wolfram tried to quiet down, using his hand to cover his mouth, but Yuuri wouldn't let him.

"Don't-" He pulled his hands away from his mouth. "Don't cover up your mouth."

Wolfram slid down against the edge of the bath, then was taken into Yuuri's arms. Yuuri cradled him in his arms, then lifted his legs. "I want to hear everything~" He thrusted a finger inside him.

"AH~ Yuuri! Yuuri!"

"It feels good doing it in such a large bath, huh?" Yuuri pushed his finger in until Wolfram started to scream even louder.

"Nnn! AHh~ hah... Nnn... ah~!"

*BOOM! BOOM!*

"H-Huh?" Wolfram opened his eyes, looking at the night sky as it lit up with fireworks. "W-What-?"

"Fireworks," Yuuri muttered. He slid in another finger into his body.

"aaah! Yuuri! I can't take anymore! Please! No more!"

"...it's pretty, right? They do it every Fourth of July here at this onsen..." He slid in a third finger. "I had to show it to you..."

"Please, it's too hot~ I can't take it anymore!" The steam and heat from the bath made the dizziness worse.

*BOOM! BOOM! BOOM!*

"Ah~ AH! AH!" Wolfram still shuddered with each thrust of Yuuri's fingers.

"Do you like it?" Yuuri asked.

"Yes! Yes! I love it! I love it!" Wolfram cried, no longer able to deny his love for sex with Yuuri, all while releasing another load of cum into the water.

*BOOM! BOOM!*

Yuuri carried Wolfram all the way to their futon.

The firework display still continued, lighting up the whole sky with bright firecrackers. Wolfram, who was still a little dizzy from the hot bath, could only gaze at it in a daze. He laid in a thin kimono to sleep in, so it would keep him cool. Yuuri brought him a glass of ice water to drink and a fan to cool him down.

"You okay?" Yuuri asked.

"mhffmmm..." Wolfram moaned. Yuuri decided to remove his clothes again so that he can wipe his body down with a cool, wet towel. When he was done cleaning his body, Yuuri caressed his face with a gentle, loving touch. Then he noticed that Wolfram still wore the pink hairclip that he gave him.

He tapped the hairclip, then pulled away.

He smiled a little, before whispering into his ears, "You're so cute..."

**[The Next Day...]**

"...Excuse me, it's already past noon- You asked us to wake you two up if you were sleeping too late." The owner, followed by many of the female workers, all blinked back in shock. "...I guess... they really are _that_ close?"

"KYAAA! THEY'RE SLEEPING NAKED TOGETHER!"

**Author's Note: **

Haha, that last scne... XD

Anyways, yeah, review :P

Next Chapter: Unfortunately, there really isn't anything to celebrate in August, so I just put "returning to school". Only, in this case, Yuuri's going back to the office for unfinished paperwork :( [Poor Yuuri...] Expect a release around the middle of August!

AND HAPPY FOURTH OF JULY!


	9. The Last Day

**Oneshot for the Holidays**

By Loveless1617

**Author's Note:** I actually wrote this chapter a while ago and just got back to it- And while I was rereading it for editing sakes, I was wondering the whole time...

"Why the hell is this so dirty...?"

LOL, yeah, I don't know why, but this chapter just seems a little more dirty than usual~

If it bothers some people, don't read, but it's to be expected from a story in the MATURE section.

So yeah, I guess I'm just trying to say WARNING: THERE IS A LITTLE MORE EXPLICIT SCENES THAN USUAL, SORTA... [I'm hoping that I won't lose reviews cause' of it... :(]

**Chapter 9: **School Resumes

"Yuuri~!" Wolfram pleaded, as Yuuri continued to ignore him on his way to the meeting room. "Yuuri, nothing happened between us! I swear!" he continued, but Yuuri still refused to listen. He only stormed off at a faster pace, while brooding at the rumors of Wolfram's affair with a noble. Wolfram tried harder to convince him of the truth, but it only pushed Yuuri, even more, into questioning why he was trying so hard to convince him.

_ Because he really does have something to hide…? _

Wolfram's pace quickened to match his, as Yuuri swung into the opened office and sat in his seat.

"I don't care," Yuuri spat, without so much as a glance towards his lover. He looked through the stacks of paper that were left unsigned. "I can't believe you'd actually do something like _that_." He muttered, accusingly. "Even though I was gone for just a couple of days…"

Wolfram flinched.

[Flashback]

Just moments ago, Yuuri had finally returned from Earth after a week long vacation with his family. And with his return, he had heard plenty of rumors of a certain noble that was getting suspiciously close to his fiancée. Of course, Yuuri wouldn't have been so quick to believe in such things if Wolfram had been there to greet him, like he usually was.

Only this time, he wasn't.

Wolfram always greeted him at the exact moment of his return, along with Conrad, Gunter, and any other person who felt his presence being brought to Shin Makoku. But because of 'other important issues', as Conrad put it, Yuuri had to look around for Wolfram himself.

As his search for his lover went on, Yuuri heard others whispering behind his back, picking up a few words, such as 'Wolfram', 'childhood friend', 'cheating', etc. He really had no proof of this rumor, so he chose to ignore it-

Until he walked in on Wolfram being pushed to the wall by some man (appears to be a noble) while trying to force his lips onto his.

"W-What the hell-?"

[End Flashback]

Yuuri stormed out of the room (otherwise, he'd kill that person right then and there), followed by his flushed lover who was still, at the moment, trying to convince him that 'nothing happened'.

"Nothing happened, I said!" Wolfram slammed his hands down on his desk, making a mess out of the sorted papers.

Yuuri looked up.

"…"

Wolfram began to fluster when he was being stared at so intensely.

"H-He was just helping me get something out of my eye! I-I kept moving around, so he had to hold me down against the wall. That's all-!"

"That's all?" Yuuri said, in a tone that convinced Wolfram that he still didn't believe him.

"Geez~ I said that we weren't doing anything already, didn't I?" Wolfram took the chance to come around his desk to Yuuri's side and lovingly caress his hair the way he always did. "You're the only one," He blushed at his next few words. "Who I'd ever think about doing those things with..."

"Those things?" Yuuri repeated, raising an eye.

"Um..." He started fidgeting his fingers in embarrassment.

"Come here." Yuuri ordered, turning in his chair and patting his lap.

"...?" Wolfram slowly took a step, before stopping and reconsidering where this would lead. But before he had a chance to think, Yuuri grabbed his hand and pulled him roughly onto his lap.

"Y-Yuuri!" He gasped.

"So, are you sure you don't want to do those things with him?" Yuuri questioned, whispering into his ear.

"N-No! Of course not!" Wolfram furiously shook his head. "I'd never do those things with anyone but you!"

"Hmm..." Yuuri's fingers slid from the back of his neck to his mid-back.

"AH!" Wolfram couldn't help but jump. He was startled at Yuuri's sudden attack from behind. "W-What?"

"I don't know if I can believe those words," He started to caress his back, which was one of Wolfram's most sensitive places. "After all, you can start moaning after just a touch-" Yuuri looked up at his face, which suddenly blushed harder. "I doubt he hadn't noticed how much of a dirty thing you are..."

"T-That's not-!"

"What? Am I lying?" Yuuri asked. His fingers traced along the crease of his ass, then around to his front where his cock started to press against his pants.

"Uuu..."

"Such a slut..."

"N-No-" Wolfram covered his mouth to make himself stop moaning. "Uuu~"

But Yuuri pried his hands away from his mouth.

"So, how am I supposed to believe you?" Yuuri repeated into his neck, burrowing himself into his scent. "You think I'll believe you just because you say you would?" He asked, in a harsher tone.

Wolfram flinched.

_Wow… he's really angry… _

_ But it's so hard to answer him seriously when he's doing these things to me!_

"But I really didn't do anything with him…" Wolfram muttered, meekly. He turned his head to look him in the eyes. "It's the truth." With certainty in his voice, Wolfram kissed Yuuri on his lips, embracing his body into his own, while trying to force himself onto his lover.

At first, Yuuri remained unresponsive to his touch. With a little more force, though, Wolfram pushed him into the back of his seat and sat on his lap, wrapping his legs around Yuuri's hips so that he was straddling his body. He tried to kiss him again, this time using a little more tongue, the way Yuuri usually liked it. His tongue pushed through Yuuri's parted lips and moved around inside. Wolfram started to grind his ass into his front while moaning at the same time.

"Please believe me?" He whimpered cutely, hoping that Yuuri would stop fussing over something that would never happen.

Yuuri pulled back and looked him in the eye.

With his usual teasing smirk, he licked his lips. "I still don't believe you," He breathed, pulling Wolfram in for another round of intense kisses.

And with that, he smiled a bit—he knew that Yuuri was just using that as an excuse, now, to touch him.

_But whatever—as long as he's gotten over it… _

Wolfram wrapped his arms around Yuuri's head, brushing his fingers into his hair.

"Nnn..." Yuuri pulled away.

"No~" Wolfram whimpered, begging for more. He pulled him back into their kiss, but Yuuri pulled away again.

With a smile, he shoved two fingers past his lips, then moved them around inside so that Wolfram could taste them.

"You like that, Wolfram?" Yuuri asked, raising his knee so that Wolfram slid closer to his body. "You like that?" He watched with an intense stare as Wolfram licked and nibbled on his fingers.

"Mmm..."

"I'm going to make sure you thoroughly _convince_ me that you two really weren't up to anything while I was gone."

Wolfram shyly nodded.

And with that, Yuuri shoved him to the ground.

"O-Ow."

Yuuri stood up and roughly pulled Wolfram towards his desk.

"Now, are you going to do everything I say?" Yuuri asked, with another teasing smirk.

"Y-Yes..." Wolfram whimpered in embarrassment, wrapping his arms around Yuuri. "I-" But before he could finish sentence, Yuuri shoved Wolfram under his desk. "Ow! What now-?"

There was a knock on the door.

Wolfram froze-.

"Maou heika?" A maid called through the door.

"Yeah?" Yuuri said in a loud voice, then sat back down in his chair.

Wolfram attentively watched in confusion as Yuuri started to undo his belt, then unzip his pants before he realized...

"What are you doing?" Wolfram whispered, but Yuuri ignored him.

"What is it?" Yuuri asked the maid through the door.

"I brought your afternoon tea," She answered, waiting for his approval to enter.

Yuuri took one last look under the table with a teasing grin, as he pulled out his cock and whispered, "Suck me..."

Wolfram pulled away in shock. "W-W-W-What are you telling me to do? She'll hear-!" He whispered frantically, but Yuuri already looked up from his chair.

"You can come in," Yuuri called.

As soon as he called, the maid entered the room with a tray. She walked over to his desk and bowed, before setting the things down.

"Oh?" She looked around. "I thought Lord Wolfram was with you" She commented, staring at the empty seat next to him and back at the second teacup she brought.

"He was. He's just doing something _important_ right now," Yuuri replied, pulling his chair closer to his desk and moving his feet around for Wolfram. When he felt him under his feet, he gently tapped his leg and motioned for him to start doing what Yuuri told him to do. He could almost imagine Wolfram's blushing face filled with embarrassment as he crawled over and took his member into his mouth. Yuuri smiled. "He'll probably come when he finishes getting his _job_ done, so you can prepare Wolfram's, as well."

Wolfram tensed when his name was called. He looked up from under his desk and wondered how Yuuri was so nonchalant to all this when he already fit his erection inside his mouth.

With a few more licks, Wolfram felt his hot length pulsate inside. He gripped the base of it, then began sucking and licking the tip of his cock. He trembled at the thought that he was doing it while someone else was there.

He felt Yuuri shove another inch or two of his cock inside his mouth, and he took it all in. Wolfram swallowed it whole until it was down his throat, and even then, he could feel Yuuri urging him on to take in more.

_No, Yuuri, no~ I can't take it all in at once without making noise!_

Wolfram shut his eyes, then started moving his head, quietly sucking and slurping on the wet member covered in his own saliva. He felt it getting hotter in his mouth when he held it in the back of his throat, and could feel it stretch his throat as it got bigger. And while he was deep-throating his entire cock, he felt his own quiver in heat…

Wolfram suddenly pulled out; he felt that he was going to choke and make too much noise if he took it in any further. He watched in awe when he saw the size of Yuuri's erection hardening, then trembling as it dripped bits of pre-cum.

Wolfram licked his lips, before crawling back over and taking in another round.

He gripped his penis and hungrily licked off every bit of pre-cum that dripped from the tip. In a daze, he watched Yuuri's face twist a bit from arousal from underneath the desk. With a smile, he turned his attention back to what was in front of him.

Meanwhile, the maid quickly filled Yuuri and Wolfram's cup with tea, then placed it in front of their seats. She placed their personal milk pitchers and a bowl of ice next to each cup and saucer, then excused herself.

When he heard the door shut behind her, Yuuri rolled the chair back so that he could let Wolfram out from underneath.

He crawled over to him, licking his fingers seductively and watching Yuuri from his feet. Wolfram stared at Yuuri's face, still full of arousal, then finished him off with a few strokes to his large shaft.

"Ah~ I'm about to cum..." Yuuri muttered, losing himself of reality as he started to climax.

Wolfram quickly licked his lips and took his cock in his mouth, swallowing every bit of cum that splurted out. He waited until he was done, then licked off everything on Yuuri's cock until it was clean, then sat back down in a submissive pose.

Yuuri opened his eyes, beckoning Wolfram to come closer.

He crawled over and sat on his lap, waiting for Yuuri to reward him-or something…

"Yuuri~" Wolfram whimpered, nuzzling into his chest when Yuuri kept quiet.

"What?" Yuuri asked.

"Am I forgiven?" He asked cutely. "Did I do good?"

"..." He smirked. Yuuri picked him up suddenly and walked around the chair until they were facing the window. From the window, they watched the sun set into the horizon, leaving the sky with just a bit of its light. And outside, they could see soldiers finishing their daily routines and maids finishing their chores. "You don't think I'm done with you just yet, do you?" He asked. He set Wolfram down and pushed him into the window from behind.

"Y-Yuuri?"

"Doing you in front of all these people... I doubt anyone'll notice, right?" He asked, breathing into his neck.

"Y-Yuuri!" Wolfram screamed, but he knew Yuuri was serious.

"What? You don't want me to?" Yuuri nuzzled the back of his neck and whispered, "You could always just say no..."

"..." Wolfram couldn't refuse; he was still so turned on...

He bowed his head and turned away without resistance, giving him the 'okay' signal.

_Even though it's embarrassing, no one will notice, right? I mean, even though there's still a little light out, we're all the way up here... _

Although, there were many instances where Wolfram, himself, watched Yuuri in his office from the outside whenever he had to train his soldiers.

"Wolfram, take off your clothes." Yuuri ordered.

"Y-You do it..." Wolfram muttered and looked away. "You always do it~"

"You take it off," Yuuri whispered, rubbing his chest through his clothes.

"Uuu..." Wolfram hesitantly unbuttoned his uniform, stripping himself of the only protection he had against Yuuri's overwhelming erection.

Once naked, Wolfram put his hands on the glass window, as Yuuri instructed, and slid his hands down so that he was bending at his hips. He seductively raised his ass and watched as Yuuri watched him do so.

Without another word, Yuuri started to caress his body, tracing along the creases of his body along his chest, hips, and thighs.

Only then, did Yuuri wrap his arms around Wolfram's waist and held his erection in his hands.

"nnn..."

With only a couple of strokes, Wolfram was already grinding his ass into his thighs, hoping he could get Yuuri to quickly release him.

"uuu..." Wolfram moaned, making fists against the window when he was close. "Yuuri~!" He whimpered, turning his head to see why Yuuri suddenly stopped stroking his cock. "Yuuri, don't stop-" He cried, bending further at the hips and urging him to hurry.

Yuuri turned him around and pushed him onto his desk, making a huge mess out of the stacks of paper. But without a care, he spread Wolfram's body across the table and made him spread his legs.

"Nnn, Yuuri~" He whimpered, holding his legs apart and watching Yuuri stare at his fully erect cock.

Yuuri took an ice cube from the bowl, which was surprisingly still frozen. He placed it on Wolfram's nipple, then rubbed it around in a circular motion as it quickly started melting. Wolfram shuddered at the sudden chill, sending a tingling sensation throughout his body.

"Aah-!"

Wolfram turned away, moaning in excitement as Yuuri continued to tease him.

Yuuri took another ice cube and slid it in his mouth carefully with a finger.

Wolfram took it in and licked his lips of the water that dripped out the side of his mouth. He drank the bit of water that melted inside, gulping it in as it cooled his throat.

Yuuri leaned over and licked his lips, then stuck his tongue inside. As their tongues fought for the ice cube, Yuuri took his hands and groped his penis.

"Ah~"

After Yuuri claimed victorious and took the ice into his mouth, he pulled back and smiled.

"Haha, ah gaa aat~" [Haha, I got it~].

With a pout, Wolfram wrapped his arms around Yuuri's neck and kissed him, forcing his tongue inside to reclaim what was his.

"Nnn~" Wolfram moaned, starting to feel horny again when Yuuri continued to stroke his cock. Stopping to take a breathe, Wolfram took the opportunity to catch Yuuri off guard and swipe what was left of the ice cube.

With a grin, Wolfram stuck his tongue out and showed him the ice.

"You little..." Yuuri smiled, then continued to kiss him. And soon, what was left of the ice cube was quickly melted by the heat their mouths created.

Yuuri quickly pecked a kiss at Wolfram's cheeks and stood up.

"Uuu, Yuuri~ Hurry up and put it in, now~" Wolfram whined. He spread his legs wider and tilted his head back. "I want to hurry up and get punished~"

"Punished, huh?" Yuuri teasingly grinned. He took another ice cube from the bowl and licked it with his tongue. Then he placed it in front of his hole and pushed it in.

"A-Ah~!"

"if you make it melt, i'll put it in," Yuuri felt the ice push back out, but he forced it in with another finger.

"AHnn!"

"Feels good, huh?" Yuuri teased, taking another cube from the bowl and forcing it in again; this time, with less force needed than the last one.

"nnn.. how... many... are you putting... in?" Wolfram panted, as Yuuri pushed in another.

"Mm..." While pretending to think, he forced another one in. "All of it, I guess?" They both took a look at the bowl and saw at least five or six more.

"W-What? Yuuri, I can't take them all in!"

"Of course you can," He gripped his own erection for him to see. "You took _this_ in every night, right? A couple of ice cubes won't even come close..."

"Ah~" One by one, Yuuri forced him to take them all in. "It's so cold!" Wolfram muttered.

"Well, you'll make them all melt now, won't you?" Yuuri asked.

"nnn..." Wolfram whimpered, with a swift nod. He pulled Yuuri close and tried to kiss him, but Yuuri pulled away.

"Nope~ you make it melt on your own." Yuuri said, then smiled.

"What~"

"It shouldn't be that hard, right?"

"B-But-"

"Just think about something that turns you on... it'll make you get all hot and dirty down here, you know?"

"Uuu..."

_You're so mean~_

Wolfram shut his eyes. He slowly lifted his hands and placed it around his warm cock. He slowly gave it a few strokes, before it became hard with his dirty thoughts.

"Y-Yuuri~" Wolfram muttered, starting to lose himself in his thoughts. "Yuuri!"

"Keep going..." Yuuri whispered, sitting on his chair and watching Wolfram moan. "Does it feel good?" He asked.

"Ohhh~ it feels so good. Yuuri, it feels good!" Wolfram gripped it harder in his hands and started stroking faster. "Please, please, shove it in! Why won't you touch me?" Wolfram cried.

"Cause' you've been so mean, going around with another guy and stirring up so many rumors about an affair..." He accused.

Wolfram opened his eyes.

"I told you there wasn't an affair! I only want you! I want your big cock to fuck me~"

"Such a dirty slut..." Yuuri teased.

"No~ Yuuri, that's not it~!" But Wolfram was already at his limits. "Please! Please, Yuuri? Please? I need to cum and only you can make me~" He lifted his legs high in the air and spread his ass open with his fingers. "Please?"

"..." Yuuri sighed, then stood up. With a defeated smile, he added, "it's only cause' I raised _this_ to be so cute..." He stuck a finger in his ass and thrust it inside until it leaked all the water back out. Yuuri kneeled before him and drank everything that came out, then licked his lips.

With a blush, Wolfram moaned to remind him what he was asked to do.

"Alright, alright." Yuuri gripped the base of his erection and pointed it at his ass. "I'll fuck you since you're so cute..." He easily pushed in with the water that melted and lubricated his insides.

"Ah~"

"Mmm..."

"Ah~ aH! Yuuri, more~!" While moaning, Wolfram quickly shook his hips into orgasm as he released his built-up load all over Yuuri's stomach. "Ah! AHh! AHHH!"

"Ah..." With the tightening around his cock, Yuuri couldn't help but release himself a second time, before pulling out in satisfaction.

In a feverish daze, Wolfram collapsed on the desk and Yuuri sat down.

After a moment of silence, Yuuri stood up.

"You wanna take a bath, now?" He asked Wolfram.

"... Yuuri, you're not still mad, are you?" He whimpered, slowly getting up.

"I'm not." Yuuri kissed him on his cheek. "I know you wouldn't do such a thing. I was just playing with you," Yuuri smirked.

Wolfram scowled.

"Yuuri~"

"Haha, I'm sorry, I'm sorry~" Yuuri kissed him again. "So, you want to take a bath, or not?"

He nodded.

Wolfram sloppily dressed himself in his clothes as Yuuri did the same.

Yuuri picked him up in his arms and carried him to the large bath reserved for the Maou and his partner across the hallway and went inside.

When he was done, Yuuri quietly left the bathroom, leaving Wolfram in there to finish cleaning himself off. He started walking down the hall, when he saw someone walking up to him from the other end of the hallway. When he was close enough to see who it was, Yuuri could tell it was the man that was with Wolfram before.

"So, you're the guy who kept seeing Wolfram while I was gone?" Yuuri asked, stopping in front of him.

"Yes, maou-heika." He bowed. "I am Nicholas von Braun."

"Nicholas, huh," he said, taking note of his name. "...you can call me Yuuri," he said, with hesitation.

"Then, Yuuri." He smiled; which annoyed Yuuri a bit, but he chose to ignore his somewhat-mocking grin.

"So, what about Wolfram?" Yuuri asked again.

"Oh, him? We just have a really close relationship. He's-" But just then, a lightbulb seemed to have gone off in his head when he suddenly changed his mind. "I just _love_ him." He smiled.

"...What?"

"I love him." He said, with a straight face. "He's just so cute, isn't he? With that strawberry blonde hair and a feminine body and face. It's like he's-"

Then, _smack_!

He fell down in shock, with blood bleeding through his gums and lips. "ow, what the-"

"He's _my_ fiancee. If you have any idea what's good for you, you'll never go near him again." Yuuri growled-which shocked him, since Yuuri hardly ever hurts anyone in his right mind.

"Yuuri!" Wolfram yelled, when he came out of the bathroom. He quickly ran towards Nicholas' side and helped him up. "What the hell are you doing, Yuuri?" Wolfram screamed, then turned his attention back to him. "Are you okay?" He asked.

Yuuri just watched in silence as Wolfram displayed his affection towards the man that he just injured.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm okay." Nicholas stood up, then wiped any dust off his jacket. "Just had a little misunderstanding." He said. He chuckled a bit, then put a hand on Wolfram's shoulder. "You know, you're really loved." He whispered, seeing Wolfram's face turn red. He walked over, crossing paths with Yuuri on the way. With a glance, he whispered to him, "You love him that much, huh? Well, I guess I should've seen that punch coming." He said, and left the room.

Yuuri could almost see that jerk smiling to himself while walking away, saying what he needed to say as if he knew...

Wolfram stormed over to him, asking him what the hell he was thinking when he punched Nicholas.

But before he could start ranting on about hurting his dear friend, Yuuri grabbed Wolfram's body and held him close.

"Y-Y-Yuuri?"

"...He said that you're pretty,"

"...Y-Yeah?" He stuttered.

"And that you were really close..."

"mm-hmm..." Wolfram slowly nodded, not understanding why Yuuri brought that up when he _already told him _before.

_He probably wasn't even listening... _

"...and that he's in love with you..."

"W-What?" Wolfram pulled back. "Is _that_ what all this was about?" Wolfram screamed.

_So he really wasn't listening!_

"What do you mean, 'all this was'. He said that he loves you!" Yuuri shouted back with a pout, knowing full-well that he was acting childish, but...

"And I love him too!" Wolfram screamed.

"...!"

"Of course, I love him. He's like my brother! How can I not like him too? That's just how we treat each other! Geez, you hurt him over something like this..." Wolfram groaned.

"...like... a... brother...?"

"Of course! Didn't I tell you there's nothing going on between us?" Wolfram pulled on Yuuri's cheeks, watching him scream in pain. "He was probably just teasing us, that bastard..."

"...so there's really nothing going on?" Yuuri cried, when he was finally released.

"Are you stupid? Of course not-" But he was cut off by a smoldering kiss, where Yuuri skillfully used his tongue to turn to him on. "N-No..." Wolfram cried after awhile, resisting the pleasure with just a little bit of force.

Yuuri smiled.

"Hehe..." Then returned to kissing him once more with more tongue.

"Ah~" Wolfram felt his fingers trace along his backside ."No, we just did it~" he cried.

"Let's do it again~" Yuuri chided with a teasing smile, while stroking his back with a finger.

"You..." But just then, Wolfram shoved him away. "You're supposed to be doing you're _work_! It's not summer break anymore! Go do your _work_!" Wolfram shouted, hitting Yuuri on the head with a couple of hard smacks.

"Ow, ow, ow~" Yuuri cried. "No~ Wolfram!"

"NO! You've been playing all summer! If you don't do your work, I'm never having sex with you ever again!" Wolfram screamed, storming off in the other direction.

Yuuri smiled, then started chasing after him.

"Wolfram~!"

[End Chapter]

**Author's note:**

Yeah... :)

Too bad for Yuuri and the rest of us who need to return to the torture of homework, waking up early, and hard work. *sighs*

If anything, I hope this fixes your mood just a bit, despite the last few days of summer. [cause' i'm seriously in need of a mood fixer, with another year of school starting tomorrow... :(]

And of course, reviews are always a mood upper :)

[so please review!]

Thanks for reading~

**Next chapter:** Like an end-of-the-summer/beginning-of-fall type of festival. I realize that there is no such Japanese holiday (I don't think...) but at the time, I thought there was...

Either way, in the next chapter, Yuuri and Wolfram will be visiting a festival~

Expect a chapter in the middle of September-

Maybe around my birthday?

^^ September 22! [just a side note :P]


	10. Autumn

**Oneshot for the Holidays**

By Loveless1617

**Author's Note:** I realized that I'm really starting to lose inspiration... it's all because of school... :(

First of all (This is a completely random side note of my daily life in school, but…) my English teacher is a freakin' *$12#! Grrrr! She pisses me off so much! I hate teachers like her! GAAAHHHH!

*sighs*

…Just needed to get it out there… J

Either way, I tried REALLY, REALLY hard to come up with something for this chapter. But if anything, I'll probably get back on track with the next chapter...

Anyways, enjoy!

(By the way, another side note, but I realized that the chapter titles are now just random words that first pop up into my head at that moment, which may or may not necessarily have to do with the story… haha)

**Chapter 10:**Beginning of Fall

'Autumn**'**

** Prologue: **_As the beginning of fall started, Yuuri and Wolfram visited a local fall festival in Tokyo. After participating in several events and games, Wolfram insisted on staying and refused to leave before it got dark. They agreed to stay a bit longer and started looking around the last few stands along their way back… _

"Yuuri! Yuuri, Yuuri, Yuuri!" Wolfram yelled, as he happily walked side-by-side with Yuuri through the autumn festival in the Earth world. He was curious about all the little events on the side and the other activities they were going to participate in. He scurried through the crowds of people from one stand to another, hoping to receive some sort prize.

Yuuri just watched in amusement as his fiancée became so absorbed in the activities and games.

_So cute… just like a little kid…_

He walked over with a smile, then helped Wolfram pick out some of the assorted candies from the stand.

"Is this enough?" He asked, after picking out a handful.

"Nn," He nodded. Wolfram wrapped them up, before staring into them in amazement. "They're so pretty…" he breathed.

"…" Yuuri couldn't help but stare at his face, wondering how in the world he had gotten hold of someone as cute as Wolfram.

Then all of a sudden, Wolfram smiled…

Yuuri blinked back in astonishment.

It had never struck Yuuri how he had changed in these past few years until that moment. Letting his emotions show so freely had been rare when they first met, and now Yuuri was just overwhelmed with all of his adorable expressions.

Yuuri just never noticed how cute he really was until now…

After Wolfram paid for the assorted sweets, Yuuri grabbed his hand and pulled him away.

"E-Eh? Yuuri, where are we going?" He asked.

"Just follow me," Yuuri grinned, quickly pulling him along.

_When he makes a face like that, how can I _not_ do something to him? _

Yuuri pulled him all the way to an abandoned beach on the other side of the festival, then pushed him down behind the few trees that hid them.

"Why are you bringing me here?" Wolfram screamed, while being forced down on the ground. But when Yuuri suddenly grabbed hold of both arms, preventing Wolfram from moving at all, he began to panic. "N-No, Yuuri, we're still outside~" Wolfram breathed, trying to pull away from him as he started ravaging his neck and loosening his clothes.

"Shhh..." He whispered, nibbling on his bare skin. He pushed him down into the sand, taking in the breathless scene under him-

Wolfram's hair was in a tousled mess, his cheeks reddening as the embarrassment sunk in. His clothes were also in a mess, his shirt opened enough so that Yuuri could see his bare chest underneath.

Yuuri reached out and pressed his hands into his exposed chest, gently sliding his fingers across his body.

"Mmm..."

Yuuri smiled when he moaned. He reached down and kissed him, lovingly caressing his face as he did so.

"Uuu~" Wolfram felt his warm tongue slip inside, teasing his own tongue as they wrestled each other.

Yuuri, of course, won.

Then he stripped away Wolfram's pants and underwear so that his legs were completely exposed.

"Aah~ no, someone will see us!" Wolfram yelled, trying to cover himself up and hide his rising erection. He pulled away when Yuuri took out his penis through his unzipped pants.

"No one's going to notice..." Yuuri replied, obviously too intoxicated by the sight in front of him to think straight.

"Nnn, Yuuri~!" Wolfram shut his eyes, too embarrassed to do anything while they were out in the open. "Don't! We're _outside_!"

"Come on, Wolfram. I'll make you feel good." Yuuri touched his nose to his. "Don't you want that?"

"But if someone sees us..."

"It's getting dark out, right? Even if someone comes by, as long as you keep quiet..." But he didn't finish his sentence. He was too immersed in loving Wolfram's body that he didn't notice someone actually coming by.

"Uu... Yuuri!" Wolfram whispered, frantically trying to calm him down. "Yuuri, someone's coming!"

Yuuri broke the kiss, then wrapped Wolfram's body around his own. "Don't worry, I won't let them see you." But instead of stopping, he continued to press his erection against his ass. "I want to hurry up and get inside you..." He muttered, seductively, before kissing him again.

"Y-Y-Yuuri!" Wolfram pulled away. "You and your perverted mind-!"

"Shh… calm down…" he whispered, letting his hands crawl onto his skin.

"N-No way, I can't~!" Wolfram tried pulling away, but Yuuri already began preparing his entrance. "Don't touch…!"

"Come on, Wolfram~ It's okay, right? Just a little bit…"

"No! We're outside, Yuuri! Someone could come and see us together like this! What would they think-?"

But Yuuri ignored him, his hands making their way to his waistline. He gently caressed his body to calm him down.

"Wolfram, just feel my hands, okay? Don't worry about anyone else…"

"I told you, I can't~!"

"Geez, you worry too much," Yuuri smiled, then covered his eyes with his hand. "Better?"

"Y-Yuuri!" Wolfram squirmed to get away. "It doesn't help to just cover my eyes!"

_As if _that _would do anything!_

But Yuuri didn't respond.

Blind, now, to everything he was doing, Wolfram's senses heightened to a point where he could feel every breathe that tingled his body and every stroke that came to please him.

"Yuuri~" Wolfram cried, "I told you I don't like doing any blindfold plays~"

_Because I can't see you… _

But he still didn't respond.

Wolfram felt a hand creep along his waist-down, groping its way in between his thighs and probing at the small entrance.

"Aahh~!" He felt the hand suddenly tug at his cock.

"Feeling good, yet?" Yuuri asked.

"S-Stop it! Aah!" Wolfram started moaning.

"Haha, so lewd just cause' you're outside… Maybe you like the fact that anybody could just walk up and see your lewd body?" Yuuri started fingering his anus. "Would that make you feel good?"

"Nooo~" Wolfram cried, struggling to keep from cumming in his hands.

Yuuri gave his cock a few more strokes before feeling that it was good enough for his own cock to enter. He had Wolfram raise his legs and pull them back so that he could see his entrance clearly.

In embarrassment, Wolfram had to close his eyes and look away—

"Fuck…" Yuuri pressed his length into his tight entrance.

"AAaaah~!"

"Loosen up…" Yuuri ordered, starting to lick the sides of Wolfram's legs. "Please? Open up—"

"Aah!" Wolfram fidgeted a bit before relaxing, allowing Yuuri to completely enter inside and start moving. "Nnn… ah! Aah! Hhahh, aahh!"

After several thrusts, Yuuri felt his insides loosen and heat up.

"You—haha, you're so wet." He lifted his chin with a finger. "Is my penis that good?"

"Aah, I'm sorry…" Wolfram looked away in embarrassment.

"Shh, don't worry about it," Yuuri muttered into his ear. "I feel happy making you feel this good."

"Uu… I still want to make you cum, first, though…"

"Heh…?"

"B-Because you always make me—" But he didn't want to admit that he was always the one being satisfied. He frowned, then looked away.

"But I always want to please my lover first," Yuuri pushed forward, then nuzzled his soft cheeks with his face.

"Still…"

"Then wanna bet on it?" He smiled. Yuuri picked Wolfram up and had him straddle his legs.

"Bet what?"

"Whoever makes the other person cum first wins," He started biting and sucking on Wolfram's ear. "Of course, with a price…"

"W-What kind of price?" He tried to pull away from Yuuri's preemptive attack.

"Punishment! To make the loser do whatever the winner wants." Yuuri grinned.

"…"

_If I win, I can make Yuuri—_

Wolfram smiled.

With a seductive stare, he leaned in and slowly whispered, "you're on…" before giving him a heated kiss on the lips.

Their tongues tied together, locked for a second, then broke into a fight for dominant control. They used every method they could think of to get the other to back down—

Yuuri skillfully caressed his ass with his thighs, letting his arms work around his chest and hips. He managed to hold Wolfram back in a locked embrace, as they continued to make out on the beach.

Wolfram, on the other hand, started moaning even louder into his ears to seduce him. He dug his ass into Yuuri's cock, grinding his body against his to make Yuuri react.

When they realized that _both_ their bodies were reacting more than usual, they knew that they had to use some other way to make their partner cum before they did.

"Wolfram…" Yuuri muttered into his ear, while brushing his hair out of his face. "I have to have your ass right now…"

"Uu…" he felt Yuuri's cock dig into his ass from the bulge between his pants. "No, you can't~" But instead of refusing completely, Wolfram tried to act more seductive: "I'll give you my ass if you give me your cock to play with." He strategically used that moment to spread his legs a bit, then tilt his head back at a good angle. He started moaning again, while starting to just lightly touch himself in front of Yuuri. He didn't want to make himself cum first, but just enough to have Yuuri's attention…

"Heh? You're going to use that technique?" Yuuri started to tease his nipples with his finger, watching him start to really moan in amusement. "Then I better hurry up and start fucking you so that you can't win." He held his erection right under Wolfram and pushed him down into his cock.

"aah!" He felt his length force its way in, slowly urging his body to give in. "Yuuri~!"

"No, I'm not going to stop…" He spread Wolfram's ass with his hands and forcefully fucked his way inside.

"Aah, stop!" Wolfram grabbed Yuuri's body, tightening his grip on his shoulders to make him stop.

"How can I? When I'm so close to winning…"

"AAAAHHH!" Wolfram started to give in, and he knew it. "Aaha! AAh! Nnnnn, naa! Haaah! Ahahh… mmm!"

"So slutty…" Yuuri muttered, adding a small smile in the end. I can't wait until we do what I want…"

"S-So unfair!" Wolfram screamed, before he reached orgasm. "Aaah! It's so hot… aahh! AAHHH!" He felt Yuuri push in deeper and go in faster than before. "Yes! Yess, Yuuri! I want it! Aah! It's so good! I can't stop! AHHH~ AHHH!"

He released his fluids all over Yuuri's bare chest, before he collapsed to the ground and panted for breathe.

_Man… And I really wanted Yuuri to tell me… _

_ That he loves me… _

"So… will you do what I ask?" Yuuri asked, rubbing his cheek with his.

"…fine…" Wolfram muttered, trying not to sound so defeated.

Yuuri smiled.

They both quickly cleaned off with some water from the beach and changed back into their clothes. Yuuri then dragged Wolfram along back into the festival area.

"Where are we going now?" wolfram asked, while being dragged again.

"I wanna do something with you," He said, then suddenly stopped when he recognized the thing in front of them. "There it is!"

Wolfram turned around and saw the big Ferris wheel that stood hundreds of feet above him.

"W-W-What's that?" He asked, with a frantic voice.

"I'll show you!" Yuuri said, taking hold of Wolfram's hand again and pulling him to the empty line. A lady greeted them up to the entrance and opened the door for them.

After repeating the brief safety issues, she shut the door behind them and turned the machine on for them to go up.

Wolfram was shaking at first, starting to feel the anxiety and fear escalate.

"Yuuri~!" Wolfram shut his eyes. "It's too high!" Wolfram screamed.

"Huh?" Yuuri turned in confusion. "But I thought you were okay with heights…" Yuuri said, referring to all those times they flew by plane.

"It's not the same! We're going so much slower, and I can see everything below us!" Wolfram screamed, shutting his eyes and covering them.

"Shhh, it's okay." Yuuri sat next to him, then covered his eyes and whispered into his ears, "I'll stay with you until we get to the top, okay?"

"What do you mean 'until we get to the top'?" Wolfram quickly turned around and hugged him. "you have to stay with me forever!" he screamed, holding fast with an even tighter grip than before. "Don't leave me here by myself!"

"…" Yuuri was shocked at how easily those words came out, especially since Wolfram hardly ever said anything like that before.

_Does he really not realize what he's saying to me? _

_ Especially in a small, crowded machine where there's nowhere to run… _

But he could see that he really was frightened.

Yuuri smiled gently, then started to whisper comforting words into his ear to calm him down. And when they finally reached the top, he told him to get ready to look down before he opened his eyes.

"Why? Do I _have_ to?" Wolfram cried, still covering his eyes.

"Yeah, I really want to see this with you…"

"B-But…"

"It's okay, Wolfram. It's really pretty and it's worth coming up here for it." Yuuri put a gentle hand on his shoulder. "So please?"

He felt Wolfram hesitate at first, then relax.

Wolfram slowly opened his eyes, before finding that he really was looking at a beautiful and breathtaking scene.

"Woah… it's so—"

The city lights were glowing brightly from a distance, everything seeming so distant from where they were at.

"It's pretty, right?" Yuuri asked, then kissed him on his cheeks.

"Yeah…" Wolfram was honestly marveling at the sight in front of him. As beautiful as it was, he just couldn't put into words that everything was just a picture-perfect scene.

He placed a hand on the window, taking a step forward so that he was almost pressing his nose against the clear wall.

Yuuri repeatedly kissed him, first on his cheeks, then his nose, ears, neck, and so on from behind.

"So, you're okay now?" Yuuri asked.

Wolfram nodded.

"I'm okay…"

Wolfram quickly turned around and gave him a peck on his cheek, before swiftly turning back around in embarrassment.

But Yuuri chose to not make fun of him…

The ride back down wasn't all that great, but in the end, they were still moved by the spectacular sight on top of the Ferris wheel. When they reached ground-level, they stepped out their carrier and walked outside.

Now that their date ended, they were going to head home—

On their way to the bus stop, Wolfram couldn't help but remember…

_I get the feeling I said something really embarrassing while I was freaking out… _

_ …What did I say again…? _

**End Chapter**

**Author's note: **Haha, yeah, you tend to not remember what you blurt out while freaking out :P

Happens to me all the time, so figured why not end it like that?

J And yeah, the Ferris wheel scene?

I love the Ferris wheel! Whee~!

Hahaha, I just like looking down from on top, so I don't know…

I just thought it'd be cute to have Yuuri and Wolfram trapped in a ferris wheel—but that was just kind of a last minute addition, you know?

Last minute…

Yeah, I'm pretty sure you could tell that it was written pretty last minute—

Actually, in the past hour, since I completely forgot about it with all these things coming up…

But yeah, at least I got it down? :P

So, like I said, there's no real holiday today…

But the beginning of fall?

Happy Beginning of Fall! J

Oh yeah, don't forget to review!

**Next Chapter: **Halloween, October 31!

Look forward to it!

It's definitely a fave that I won't write last minute!

(Basically, it's gonna be hot XD)


	11. The Potion

**Oneshot for the Holidays**

By Loveless1617

**Author's Note**: OMg… Okay, I know I said before that I was NOT going to write this last minute, and I honestly did start before, but I figured I was going NOWHERE with the chapter so I started over…

So I just finished this chapter in like two hours…

Anyways~

The quarter is FINALLY over and I can relax~

(for like a day)

…

Yeah, that's all from me right now~

[I'm about to collapse after writing up some things for my European History class]

Anyways, enjoy!

Happy Halloween~!

**Chapter 11:** Halloween

'The Potion'

On the road through the dark forest to Blood Pledge Castle, the decaying trees loomed over and seemed to darken everything around them. There were no lights, all except for the lone moon in the sky that outshined anything and everything on that dark, chilly night. From nearby, you could hear voices whispering in a monotonous tone, sometimes screeching with a high-pitched laughter that, as you looked closer into the dark grove of trees, couldn't find anything there to make that sound. It was eerie enough to make anyone feel anxious to quickly make their way through, as their heartbeat pounded at a faster rate than before.

_Da-dump, Da-dump, Da-dump, Da-dump~_

But it was all just a quiet silence after that—all except for a quiet pitter-pattering of a horse-drawn carriage. Even the horses refused to make a sound, bowing its head in a lowly manner before such a ghostly presence. And as the carriage made its way through, anyone could only guess why it was there on such a haunted, eerie night…

That is, if they weren't invited to a masquerade ball hosted by the Maou of Shin Makoku…

"Y-Yuuri~" Wolfram pulled away, only to have him tugged back with a rough pull.

"Stop moving around, Wolfram~" Yuuri peered into his eyes. "Didn't you want this first?" He asked, in an amused sort of way.

"I-I did, but…" He frowned. "This is way too much makeup!"

Wolfram pushed him away and glared.

"What do you even think you're doing? I said just a little bit, not this much!" He looked back at the mirror. "You even did my eyes and lips… Now I look like a girl!"

Even though his cheeks were tinted with a lovely rosy pink on top of his smooth, milky-white skin, his eyes were outlined in a shiny metallic black that made his emerald green eyes stand out, and his lips were colored in a purplish, pinkish gloss that made his lips even more desirable than usual, Wolfram wasn't about to stand looking like a girl.

"But it's cute~" Yuuri chattered, with a smile. He was delightfully amused, even with his anger.

Wolfram scowled.

"I'm wiping it off." He stood up to go to the bathroom.

"No~ Wolfram!" Yuuri caught ahold of his arm. "Come on, please?" He begged, with his large, puppy-dog eyes.

"Let go," Wolfram said, not about to give in.

"Please? Come on, you look so pretty right now." He whispered, lovingly into his ears. "Especially with what you're wearing…"

Wolfram blushed.

Because of this season's Halloween masquerade ball, everyone invited to the ball had to dress up in a costume.

Everyone was disguised with a mask on their face and a costume to match—ladies dressed as witches and some gentlemen dressed as evil sorcerers. And with Anissina's special magic potion, a sip of it was guaranteed to transform them into a character based on their personality.

This year, Cheri-sama insisted that Wolfram would go as a cat…

"S-Stop that~" Wolfram pulled him off his arm. "I-It's not even like I wanted to go like this…"

He fluttered his glowing, emerald green eyes in embarrassment, with those cat-like pupils watering with fake tears. In addition to his cat-like eyes were the whiskers that he had placed on his face and the tiny little teeth that were pointed, like fangs. He had short, furry cat ears and dark paws, and even a long, black tail that swished along the floor with a bit of a spell. Wolfram turned to his tail and tried to hold it still, only to fail as it pulled away from his hands.

"This whole thing is so annoying!" He screamed, exasperated at the fact that the tail wouldn't sit still and at the fact that he had to walk around like this.

Unlike his girly costume, Yuuri was dressed in a long cape that was a dark, midnight black on the outside and a crimson red on the in. He wore a tuxedo underneath, dressed with the full suit and tie around his neck. He had a mask to cover half his face, but it didn't hide his piercing, blood-red eyes at all.

Wolfram sighed.

"Being a vampire would be so much better…" He couldn't help but feel a little jealous that his lover would be dressed in such a manly and mysterious costume, while he probably cheated on him with the other ladies in the room.

_Is he going to leave me all alone while he goes off to some girl? _

He didn't want to, but the thought made him want to cry.

Yuuri, on the other hand, being as dense as he usually was, just walked over and took his hand. He turned him around to face him and placed his dark mask, crested with precious stones, on his face.

"You ready?" He asked.

Wolfram nodded, with a bit of reluctance towards their plans for the night.

Yuuri walked over to their table and picked out a bottle of chardonnay and two wine glasses. He poured a glass till' halfway and let it sit, while he poured the other one in the other glass. He made sure Wolfram wasn't looking when he pulled out a small tube from his pocket and poured it in each of their cups.

With a smile, Yuuri picked them up and walked over to Wolfram.

"A drink before we go," Yuuri explained, as he handed a glass to Wolfram. "I thought it'd be relaxing before the rest of the night."

Wolfram shrugged and took it.

"Thanks," he said as he held his glass up to Yuuri's. And with a _clang_, they tapped their glasses together and took a sip of the red wine.

"Mmm…" Yuuri quickly opened his eyes to see if anything changed.

"W-What—" Wolfram settled the cup down on his side of the table and took a staggered a few steps back. "Y-Yuuri?"

A dark fog surrounded them and engulfed their bodies into its dark abyss, swallowing their existence as if they were to disappear.

"Did Anissina make you give us her potion?" He screamed, though he couldn't say that he felt like Yuuri heard it. If anything, it felt as if anything he said would just disperse into the darkness and never be heard. "Yuuri!"

The fog quickly evaporated into thin air and the two were still standing as they were before.

Only this time, they really _had_ transformed completely into their characters. Wolfram's fake whiskers, ears, and tail all somehow became an inseparable part of his body. Even his eyes, which were made possible by some contact lenses, became cat-like without wearing the lenses.

_It's not that the potion is dangerous or anything, but if I really do turn into a cat… _

_ It's such an embarrassment!_

_ This is exactly why I didn't want that potion everyone kept drinking!_

Yuuri, on the other hand, stood up without so much of a change in his appearance. Instead, his sense of smell and sight heightened, and his desire for blood became real. His fangs, which were just made of plastic before, were replaced by real, cutting fangs.

And with just one look, Wolfram could feel that he changed into some "other being".

Wolfram took a step forward.

"Yuu-ri?" He whispered, wondering if his lover was alright.

But instead of an actual response, Yuuri tackled him onto their bed.

"Y-Yuuri?" He screeched, surprised at his sudden attack. Yuuri shoved him down to the bed.

"AH!" Wolfram felt his body quickly react. "Yuuri?" Wolfram screamed again, feeling that the situation had become almost violent.

His long fingers began to fondle him roughly, and then tore at his clothes to get them off his body. Wolfram's body became paralyzed and it became hard for him to breathe…

_No, stop it~_

_ It's making my body feel weird… _

When he realized that Wolfram was about to cry, Yuuri instantly stopped.

He pulled away, and in his usual self, he answered him.

"ah~" His eyes, which were truly a dark, crimson color, blinked back a few times in a daze. He then stood up. "O-Oh…" He looked at what he was doing. "Sorry, Wolfram! I wasn't thinking, so~" Yuuri pulled back in shock.

_What was I going to do to him…? _

Wolfram sat up. "N-No, Yuuri. I'm fine—"

But he could feel that his body was reacting so quickly that he didn't want him to know.

He couldn't move towards him, so he stayed as he was.

Yuuri, thinking that he had scared him to death, quickly stood up.

"I'll go to the main ballroom first," He was about to walk away, when Wolframs' hand shot out from behind and grabbed his arm.

"N-No! Yuuri, it didn't hurt, so—" He couldn't continue without letting out a lewd moan. He covered his mouth and tried to calm himself down, but nothing seemed to get _that_ out of his mind.

Still, he wouldn't let go of his hand.

"Wolfram…"

"P-Please, don't go~" He cried, pulling him back into the bed. "Please?"

"..."

"Please, Yuuri?" He reached out to hug him—and with a single touch, Yuuri knew that he was already hard.

On the inside, he was chuckling in amusement. But on the out…

"But aren't you the one who always wants me to get my job done first? Like greeting everyone as the Maou and stuff…" He lifted his chin up with a finger, and peered into Wolfram's liquid, emerald-green eyes.

"T-That's not true!" He screamed, while trying to suppress his heating erection. "I'm just… I just don't want to stop you from doing your job as the Maou…"

_No, I really just don't want you to go flirting with any girls at the ball… _

Wolfram pushed him down on the bed and hovered over his body.

_ Yuuri, am I not enough for you? _

He pressed his moistened lips against his.

_I don't know why… I always feel so insecure… _

He felt Yuuri respond with his tongue against his own.

_It's so good~_

"Ah!" Wolfram pulled back, but Yuuri continued to ravish his mouth with his tongue, abusing his body with just his hands and lips alone, while taking him as he pleased.

"Then, of course, I can't refuse~" Yuuri blew kisses into his neck.

"Ah, Yuuri~" He moaned, then grabbed his cape and pulled it off.

"Trying to get me out of my clothes already?" He chuckled, biting into his neck as if to actually try and break through his skin.

"S-Stop that!" Wolfram cried, trying to move away. But Yuuri grabbed his front and fondled it intensely, almost enough to make him cum with just a few strokes.

_If you keep teasing me like this, I'll~_

"Mm…" Yuuri pulled him onto his chest and wrapped his arms around him. His legs intertwined with his and he fondled his inner thighs, trying to make him moan even louder.

"Ah~ Yuuri!" Wolfram tried to hold back his cries, but he couldn't stop moaning. He bit his lips to try to quiet himself down.

Yuuri pulled his face close to his and touched his lips with a long, slender finger.

"Don't bite down on your lips, Wolfram~" He muttered sweetly, then began sucking on his bruised lips to relieve the pain.

"…!"

"Shh…" He whispered, rubbing his hand along his backside while he kissed him on the lips. "Don't you want me to continue?" he asked.

"Uu…"

"Or do you want me to stop?" He sat up, with Wolfram still resting against his body. "Do you want me to stop?" He asked again, even though Wolfram was obviously so close—.

"N-No…" Wolfram started crying.

"What?" Yuuri asked him, calmly. He wanted to wait for his direct answer.

"P-Please continue…" He whimpered, while gripping tightly onto Yuuri's suit.

"Continue _what_?" Yuuri kept pressing for an answer.

"What you were doing before! Please… continue…" He blushed.

"Hmm…?" He grinned.

But before he continued, Wolfram pushed him back down on the bed. He tilted Yuuri's head back and placed a sloppy, wet kiss on his lips.

Even so, it felt amazing when Wolfram slipped his tongue inside and licked the insides of his mouth. Wolfram's eyes were shut tightly as he blushed in embarrassment, but Yuuri still opened his only ever so slightly to peer at his adorable lover.

Wolfram finally let go to take a breath, but still refused to let Yuuri go.

"Is this what you wanted me to keep doing?" He asked, grabbed his ass with his hands.

"Nnnn…." Wolfram buried his head into the side of his neck. "A-After that…" he blushed.

"What, this?" Yuuri asked, as he slipped a hand down his pants and began to fondle his frontside with a finger.

"Nn… Y-Yes, more~!" He choked, trying to hold back from rocking his hips. "I want more~"

While using one hand to carefully touch and stroke his wet cock, Yuuri pressed the other hand against Wolfram's chest. He slid his hand up against his skin, brushing past his nipples every so often to get a look of pleasure across his lover's face.

"Uuu… uu….ahh…. hahh… ah, Yuuri~" Wolfram was feeling it so much that he felt that he didn't have any strength in any other part of his body, besides the one reacting to his touch. He had to rely on Yuuri's broad chest to keep him from toppling onto the bed and his hand to relieve him. Even his mouth couldn't shut close, as it began to water and drip with his hot, wet saliva.

"Such a dirty little kitty~" Yuuri pulled back to show him how wet his cock was.

"Nnn?" Wolfram fluttered his eyelashes in a daze.

"Did you forget what you look like right now?" He asked, biting into his furry, cat-like ears.

"A-Ah!" Wolfram gasped. His cock started dripping pre-cum and started to quiver in the heat.

"Did you know that cats purr _a lot_ when they're mating?" Yuuri asked, as he shoved him onto the bed.

Wolfram slid up to the headboard, toppling over on his side.

"Ahh~" He watched, with mixed feelings, as Yuuri loosened the tie that held his cape together and pulled it off completely. He threw it to the ground, then turned his attention back to Wolfram. As he unbuttoned the rest of his shirt and suit, he roughly grabbed his arm to pull him up.

"Get up," Yuuri ordered, in an obviously not-so-Yuuri-like way. His eyes were glowing red again and they seemed to indicate his spur of "animal instincts".

"Y-Yuuri…" He whimpered, but sat up quickly anyways.

"Take off your clothes." He finished undressing himself first.

"N-Now?" Wolfram asked, though it was a stupid question to ask.

"Now," He ordered, with an intense stare that seemed to pierce through him.

He tried to hurry and strip himself of his clothes, but he couldn't without stumbling over the buttons of his shirt or the zipper of his pants.

Once he was completely naked though, his erection was also completely revealed.

"Nnn…" Wolfram looked down in shame.

"Go down," Yuuri demanded, which startled Wolfram at his choice of words.

"W-What?" He stuttered, before Yuuri quickly shoved him down on the bed, himself. Yuuri roughly handled him so that he was lying across the bed with his back towards him.

"Yuuri, please don't do this~" His personality change again was scaring him. "Yuuri?"

"What, you can't handle it? Even though I haven't even done anything to you yet?" He licked the back of his neck and buried his head inside his tousled, blonde hair.

"Yuuri~" He whimpered. "Yuuri, stop this…"

"Stop what?" Yuuri asked, in a mocking tone.

"Stop being mean… to me…" Wolfram breathed, then looked away. Even if he hadn't done anything yet, he was teasing him too much with his words.

Yuuri wrapped his arm around him and grabbed a hold of his tail.

"W-What are you—?" His tail, as if it had a mind of its own, started to wrap itself around Yuuri's arm and let him pet and play with it. And almost as if it was under his command, the tail wrapped itself around Wolfram's erection.

"Ah~ Yuuri?"

"Yeah?" Yuuri turned him around and kissed him on his cheeks.

"W-What's it doing… ah—" Wolfram jolted back as it started to squeeze itself around his cock. "Y-Yuuri, what is it doing? Make it let go~" Wolfram tried to take away his tail, but Yuuri pulled back his arm to restrain him.

"Not now, Wolfram~" He licked the side of his neck. "We're just having a little fun, right?"

"S-Stop~"

"Didn't I tell you? That cats like to purr like crazy when they're in heat…" His blood red eyes gleamed in the dark of the room. "I want to hear you purr so much until you can't even talk anymore~" He held his arms firmly up above his head. "Know what I mean?"

"Uu…" Tears started to well up in his eyes. His tail was wrapping itself so tightly around his erection that it hurt—

He couldn't help but cry as it teased him.

"Yuuri, stop~" He wailed, trying to free himself. "stop~"

His rock hard erection pained him, as it was impossible to relieve himself in this sort of a situation. Even so, everything Yuuri did aroused him even more and the sweat dripping all over his body made his clothes stick to him until they were almost see-through. And that only made it harder for Yuuri to resist~

Yuuri scraped the side of his neck with his fangs, seductively, then licked and sucked on whatever he could. He could almost smell his heating arousal from all his sweat and pre-cum, and the aroma overpowered his right mind.

Still, all this biting and bruising would only make Wolfram cry even more, so he knew that he had to stop—

But he just couldn't _bare_ it any longer.

This kind of sensual play turned him on so much—

"You're so much more sensitive than usual, Wolfram~" He licked his lips while raising his ass from behind him. "It's so adorable…" though it was said in a mocking way.

"Nnnaahh~" Wolfram started rocking his hips forward, as if to entice him even more.

Yuuri started slapping his behind with his hand.

"Such a naughty ass should be punished a bit first, shouldn't it?" He hit him again.

"O-Ow~" Wolfram cried, but Yuuri wouldn't stop.

_Hhnnn, no~_

_ Please, Yuuri, please stop hurting me—_

And all through the night, Yuuri kept torturing his body. With the occasional spanking, he shoved a finger or two into his hole repeatedly, until Wolfram came all over them several times. And it didn't stop at just spanking and slapping—

Even though it hurt so much, Yuuri licked every inch of his sensitive, feline body as soon as the he was done hitting him. He frisked his body with his hands several times all over, until he was purring in content. He really couldn't speak anymore after that, and he could only whine and purr like a cat in heat. With so many different positions all through the night, the hardcore play tired his body and wore him out so that he was sore all over.

But even then, Yuuri didn't stop.

"…" Yuuri watched him bury himself into the soft pillows and silk sheets while he hit him again, but he didn't seem to dislike it _that_ much. He crawled over his body so that he could whisper into his ears, "you don't _really_ hate this, do you?" He asked.

"uuu…" Wolfram, startled at the voice that came from behind him, shoved him off his back and quickly crawled away. "Nnn!" He frantically shook his head. "Meow meow meow! Mew meow meow! Meow~" He started to cry.

_Yuuri~_

_ I'm sorry, I keep crying, _

_ But I hate it when you hit me! I don't like it when you do mean things to me! _

Wolfram shrunk back to the headboard of their bed.

_Do you even understand me? _

Wolfram looked up, only to find Yuuri already at his feet and kissing his burning, hot cheeks. In a tender voice, he muttered, "I'm sorry~" before nuzzling against him.

"Meow, meow!"

_Are you back to normal, now, Yuuri? _

_ Are you going to stop hurting me now?_

Wolfram shook his head.

"Meow meow meow!"

_But Yuuri, I don't want you to stop touching me~ _

Yuuri kissed him again.

"Don't worry, I'm not stopping…" He kissed him again and again until he stopped crying. "But I won't hit you anymore, okay? I'm sorry~" He held his face in his hands and slowly leaned in to kiss him:

First his eyelids, then his nose, then to his ears, cheeks, and finally his lips—

Everything was so sensual and romantic that Wolfram couldn't help but feel loved in the process. He nuzzled him back and hugged him.

"…meow…" Wolfram slowly started to feel it again.

"Ne, Wolfram?" He opened his eyes.

"Nnn?"

"Would you mind if I did it to you once more? Since I still haven't cum yet…" With a startled look, which quickly turned to an embarrassment one at the realization that he had been the only being pleasure all night, he nodded.

"Meow~" He purred, rubbing up against Yuuri's body.

Yuuri spread his legs once more until his hole was clearly visible. He pressed his cock up against it, then slowly pressed inside.

"Haah… ahhh.."

"Hhh… Wolfram…"

"meow~" Wolfram's cock became erect again. "Meow~"

"Hah, you're so sensitive…" Yuuri wrapped his arms around Wolfram's small waist. "It feels so good inside…" He began to raise Wolfram's legs up over his head as he was going down on him.

"Stop~" He repeated, as it was the only word that he could pronounce without the extra effort. "Meow! Meow, mew, meow mew!" He cried, trying to push him away as Yuuri kept his legs raise over his head.

_Please, don't! If you do that, I'm going to cum on my face~ _

He tried kicking to get out of the position he was in, but Yuuri held onto his legs firmly. As if to read his mind, he replied, "I want to see you cum all over yourself, Wolfram," He pushed his erection back slowly inside. "You'd look so pretty~"

"Nyaa, aah, aaah! Meow, meow, meow! Haah! Meow~!" He was rocking his hips forward, faster and faster with each thrust. It was so hard not to react when he could see everything he was doing to him.

_Ah~ You're such a pervert~!_

Wolfram panted harder and harder with each thrust that hit his good spot.

_But it feels so good~ I'm going to cum!_

"Meow~ Meow meow! Meow! Aahhh, nnnm….!'

_Ah, Aahh! Nnnn… AAAHHH! _

"Meow~ Meeoooow!" White liquid shot out of his penis all over his face, until he was covered in his sticky, hot milk.

"haah….Haah…"

"Do you want mine on your face too?" Yuuri asked after pulling out and massaging his large, swollen cock in front of him. He shifted away while waiting for an answer.

"Uuu..." Wolfram nodded, shyly.

"Open your mouth, Wolfram~" He directed, as he slowly made his way on top of him.

Wolfram opened his eyes in shock.

He quickly shook his head, no, but Yuuri looked like he was feeling so good...

_ ...__T__hen, just this once... _

"Ah… haah… .ahh…"

Wolfram only slightly opened his mouth, but not quick enough as Yuuri came all over his face.

"…." After being relieved, Yuuri opened his eyes. "Ah, sorry~" With a slight look of embarrassment, Yuuri quickly looked around for something to wipe his cum off with, but Wolfram stopped him.

He lapped his tongue over his lips before he sucked on the bit of cum he could get off his face. He then wiped his face with his arm and purred with a content sigh as he licked the dripping, wet cum off his forearm. Then he jumped on top of Yuuri so that they both went down into the soft bed with a light thud.

"W-Wolfram?" Yuuri muttered, a bit startled.

Wolfram lowered his eyelids and fluttered his lashes in a bit of both embarrassment and seduction.

He gently took the limp erection in his hands and stuck his small tongue out—

"-uuri..." he breathed, before taking it in—

He licked Yuuri's milk off his cock with his soft tongue while he purred. He buried himself in between his legs to clean off whatever he could.

"Wolfram…" He breathed.

With one last suck, Wolfram licked his lips and looked away. "…delicious…"

With a smile, Yuuri hugged him.

"That felt so good, Wolfram~" He whispered into his ears. "Do it for me again some time, okay?" he asked.

Wolfram blushed.

"Meow meow…" He pouted, even though Yuuri was grinning so happily.

**[A little bit later into the night…]**

"Wolfram, you finished?" Yuuri asked, when Wolfram finally came out of the bath. He nodded. "Can you talk now?"

"…yeah…"

"…What's wrong?" Yuuri asked, when Wolfram walked over without too much of a happy expression on his face.

"No, it's just… I'm sorry I made you stay here with me." He started, without look at him in the face. "Even though it felt really good, you should've gone out to the ball…" But even as he said so, Wolfram knew that he wouldn't have wanted him to leave. After all, the only thing he could even think of happening at the ball was all the flirting and cheating Yuuri would do.

"What are you saying? Of course I'd rather stay here with you. I mean, a ball is still a social event, right? I'd have to make sure I talked to every single guest and mingle with people I don't even know. It's really a pain…" He explained, though he could tell that what he said didn't exactly improve his mood. "And besides, you were so cute today~ I really love it when you act like such a little slut in bed~" He kissed Wolfram on the cheek. "Let's go to bed, okay?" He said, as he turned off the light.

"…"

"Goodnight!" He chided happily, before quickly knocking out like a child.

"…"

_Ne, Yuuri…_

_ If I act like that__… _

_And keep you happy in bed… _

_If I act like a slut more… __will you stop flirting with other people? _

Wolfram turned away from Yuuri and rolled over to the edge of their bed.

_Is that what you want from me? _

_End Chapter_

**Author's Note: **

**Aw, poor Wolfram~ **

**Okay, truthfully, I'm kind of scared now—**

**No, not because it's Halloween night and definitely not because of any scary movie**

**But because of the LAST TWO CHAPTERS OF ONESHOT FOR THE HOLIDAYS!**

**I'm going to have such a hard time trying to write it **

**And hopefully, I don't get any last minute rewrites like this chapter. **

**And due to this chapter (and every other chapter I seriously screwed up on because of these "last minute" things) I decided to go back and reedit all of them~**

**That basically means that I'll go back and edit the grammar and MAYBE add a little something extra to the past chapters. **

**But I'll probably get to that LATER… **

**Otherwise, Happy Halloween!**

**Next Chapter: Thanksgiving**

**[The thanksgiving chapter will be a two-part episode, followed up by the Christmas chapter-] **

**Keep in mind that Oneshot for the Holidays HAS BEEN A YEAR LONG PROJECT that will finally (soon) be coming to its end. **

**It's a bittersweet time, but look forward to it~**

**[I'm definitely not giving away any spoilers :P] **

**Please Review~! Xd**


	12. Insecurities

**Oneshot for the Holidays**

By Loveless1617

**Author's Note: **Happy (late)Thanksgiving, everyone!

I'm sorry about updating it so late into the day, especially since its a day overdue; but it was all because of a really bad Black Friday experience-

To make a long story short, I ended up coming back home tired (had no sleep in preparation in order to write this chapter, but wasn't able to finish in time to edit anyways so I did it all for nothing), hungry (because we ate breakfast at like 6, while we left at like 2...), and sore (I'm hurting everywhere from walking around for the whole day!)

I basically just spent over $200 on random #$%^ I'll never wear...

I AM PISSED

But yeah, not to ruin the mood completely:

On thanksgiving, there was a lot of turkey, pumpkin cheesecake, family, and... singing... :)

Happy Thanksgiving, again!

**Chapter 12: Thanksgiving**

'**insecurities'**

"Mmm…" Wolfram moaned, as the sound of rustling sheets and a cool draft from an opened window woke him up. He rolled his head to one side and buried himself in his pillow and blanket, while shivering in the cold. He laid in a curled position to try and hold himself still until he could fall asleep again.

And then, he heard it again-

That same rustling of the sheets that woke him up in the first place.

His eyelids fluttered open slowly until he clearly saw his sleeping lover lying on top of him. "~~~Hnn?" He moaned, still half asleep, as Yuuri caressed his bare legs up into his inner thigh.

"Wolfram~" He muttered in sleep, with a pleasant sigh. Yuuri rolled over to his side and held him in his arms. "You're so dirty~ " He muttered, with a smug grin.

..._W-W-W-What is this idiot dreaming about?_

Wolfram quickly blushed beet red.

"Wake up, you idiot!" Wolfram screamed and pushed him as far away from him as possible, before he started to hit him with a nearby pillow. "You're such a pervert!" He screamed in exasperation.

"Ow, ow, ow, ow, ow!" Yuuri scowled at the unpleasant way he had been woken by, but ignored it nevertheless.

Yuuri opened his eyes with a smile, then attacked him onto the bed.

"Wolfram~!" He shouted happily, like a love-sick dog, as he landed on top of him. Yuuri quickly gave him a peck on the cheek before getting cruelly beat up again by the pillows.

"You—!" Wolfram shouted, with a menacing gaze. "Don't do this first thing in the morning! Don't you have any morals?" He screamed in a fit of anger.

"Eh~~~?" Yuuri whined. "What, what, what?" he jumped on top of him again and held him down.

"Stop~" Wolfram pushed him away, but Yuuri didn't budge. "Get off of me!" He finally screamed.

"What's wrong, Wolfram? You were in such a bad mood these past few days. Did I do something wrong?" Yuuri asked, still not letting go of him.

"Shut up, you stupid cheater!" Wolfram snapped, as he finally got away from Yuuri's hold. He got up and straightened up his nightgown, and then turned to Yuuri with a menacing glare. "Don't even think I'll let you get away with flirting today at the dinner! If you do, I'll-"

"Come on, Wolfram~ How could I leave someone as adorable as you behind for someone else?" Yuuri asked with amusement, as he pulled Wolfram back into the bed. He leaned in and, as seductively as he could, tried to lure him in with an intense, yet passionate kiss to his lips.

"Nn!" With a bit of protest, Wolfram tried to push him away until he realized that he wasn't strong enough to just push him away with the way Yuuri was holding him. But even as he tried punch him, Wolfram couldn't help but fall into his trap. "Ah~"

"Mmm~" Using his tongue, Yuuri opened up his mouth just enough to slip it inside and lick his insides. At first, it tickled; then Wolfram felt it quickly become another one of his alluring techniques that made him weak in the knees-

The type of feeling that, as Yuuri kept working on his mouth, he would unconsciously become enticed by the taste of his lips and the heat of his tongue.

Yuuri didn't hesitate to slide a hand under his nightgown either.

Even though they were already so turned on by the heat their mouths created at each other's touch, he felt it was _necessary_ to keep Wolfram so captivated by his acts of seduction.

It would all just quickly become another one of his ways to distract him from the real issue...

"...!"

Wolfram quickly pushed Yuuri away and glared at him with piercing eyes for trying to get him off-topic.

"Why are you so...?" Wolfram couldn't even finish his sentence without feeling irritated again by Yuuri's actions.

"What?" Yuuri asked, licking his lips in amusement. "You liked it too, didn't you?"

"Stop acting so perverted!" Wolfram screamed. He sat down on the bed, but as far away from Yuuri as possible. "And stop flirting with all the girls at these events every time!" Wolfram shouted, unable to resist from hitting him again with their pillow.

"Ow, Wolfram~" Yuuri cried, quickly trying to dodge his careless attacks. Yuuri quickly grabbed both his hands to stop him. "When did I ever flirt?" Yuuri asked, in all seriousness.

"You! You don't even know?" He yelled, trying desperately to get another hit out of him. "You always flirt around with girls during parties and formal events! And even though they flock you like some sort of weird insect, you don't do anything about it!"

Yuuri started to scratch his head.

"Well, it's not like I can really _do_ anything about it..." Yuuri muttered, though he could feel his lover glaring daggers into his body.

"If I catch you going off with some girl..." Wolfram growled, while slowly and carefully emphasizing each syllable. "I'll make sure you can never get up again," He threatened him without the actual intention of ever hurting him, but the way he said it was enough to scare him.

"O-Of course not, Wolfram~ I'm not going to do anything like that. Okay?" He asked, trying to calm his lover down. "Ne? Ne?"

And with his usual goofy grin, he tried to laugh off the uncomfortable situation he was in.

Wolfram just sighed and got out of bed.

"Hurry up and get ready; we've been sleeping in until late everyday now. People are bound to get angry if we don't get our jobs done early."

Wolfram combed his fingers through his hair and tossed it back a few times to straighten it out.

"Ne, Wolfram, come back to bed~" Yuuri pleaded, with one last attempt to lure him back in. "Come on, it's Thanksgiving, right? And it's only..." He took a look at the time. "It's only five," He tried to convince him, but he knew that 5PM is too late of a time to wake up by.

_ Honestly, do we really stay up so late every night? _

Yuuri looked at him with his puppy-dog eyes, only to be completely rejected.

"Let's go, Yuuri!" Wolfram yelled, after washing up and getting his clothes on.

"I'm heading out first, then!" Wolfram called, as he headed out the door.

"What? Wait up, Wolfram!" Yuuri yelled, even though the door shut closed. "Geez, he won't even give me a single kiss..."

Even though he complained, he quickly got out of bed and washed up as fast as he could...

~V~V~V~

As some of their guests slowly started to arrive for the Thanksgiving dinner, Wolfram headed out to greet them before attending to his other work. After a few of the carriages arrived, Wolfram was about to leave when all of sudden and out of nowhere-

"Wolfram!" He heard someone call out his name and turned around-

And just as he turned around, a boy around fifteen or sixteen years old, ran towards him, preparing to tackle him to the ground.

"E-Eh? What are you-?"

"Wolfram!" The boy pulled him roughly into his arms. "Wolfram, Wolfram, Wolfram!" He excitedly yelled, while whirling him around in circles.

"What are you doing—?"

"I missed you so much, Wolfram!" The boy finally let go and looked him in the eyes with a loving, innocent look. "Don't you remember me?"

"W-What…?" He took a step back and realized…

"Lord Leon's son?" He asked, but the boy pouted. **[Reference: chapter 6]**

"It's _Alex_," He corrected, though he didn't seem to mind too much. "My dad is over there." He said, pointing towards Lord Leon and his carriage in front of the palace gate.

"W-Wait, _Alex_?" He exclaimed. "You were just a kid when I last saw you, so how-?"

"I'm not a demon." Alex answered simply. He looked as if he had to explain it for the millionth time when he answered, "Well, not completely: My dad is a full-blood demon, but my mother…" According to him, his mother was an elf and they aged much faster than even humans.

"Oh…" Wolfram couldn't find anything else to say.

"But that's not the point," Alex started, as he pulled Wolfram into his arms. "Do you remember the last thing you said to me?" He whispered into his ear.

"The last thing?" Wolfram tried to think back to their last conversation, but considering how much time has passed...

"That you were going to marry me?" Alex asked, a bit upset at the fact that his most precious memory was forgotten by the most important person he was with. "Don't you remember?"

"M-Marry?" Wolfram was started. "When…?"

And then it hit him.

"Do you remember now?" Alex asked.

"But that was just a joke, Alex. I didn't mean it—" Alex looked at him as if he was about to cry.

"So it was all a lie?" Alex took a step back. "Everything... it was all a lie?"

'U-Um…"

_Why did I even say that I'll marry him when he gets older?_

"I mean, first of all, I only said I'd _considered_ it, and I'm still engaged…" Wolfram tried to explain, but he hated how he couldn't explain it to him any better.

"But you're still not married, right?" Alex asked.

Even though it was true, he couldn't exactly ignore the development of their relationship either. After all, they progressed so much, haven't they?

"Well yes, we're still not married, and he hasn't mentioned anything about a wedding either, but it's not like he doesn't—"

"He hasn't even _mentioned_ anything?" Alex exclaimed in shock. "Even though you've been together for so long?"

Wolfram flinched at the remark, but he didn't want to make it seem as if Yuuri didn't care.

"I-It's not like we haven't talked, but..."

_But really… _

_When has Yuuri ever said anything about our engagement? _

"Then, he's having second thoughts?" Alex asked.

"W-What?"

"Well, I mean, if he hasn't even asked you yet, it must mean he's still unsure about getting involved in a serious relationship, right?"

"…" Wolfram couldn't exactly retort to his reasoning, but to say that Yuuri didn't want to get involved with him seriously…

It never even crossed his mind that Yuuri didn't want to be in this relationship: He was obviously not against a serious relationship, but could Alex be speaking some truth? After all, if he had any intention of taking their relationship another step further, wouldn't he have at least talked to him about it by now? Just how long was it that he had to wait for a serious talk about their engagement?

"O-Of course it's not like that..." Wolfram muttered, with an obvious hesitance to answer. "We're just—"

"Wolfram!" Yuuri screamed from the castle gates.

Wolfram jumped back in surprise; he hadn't even noticed him coming outside.

"W-What?" Wolfram yelled back, as he watched him walk over.

"We have to supervise the preparations for the dinner~" He said, and then noticed the young man standing beside him. "Oh, you are...?"

"I am Alex Leon, your majesty," Alex bowed in his presence until Yuuri insisted that he lose the formality.

"You can just call me Yuuri," he grinned, in such a way that annoyed Wolfram.

"Yuuri," he muttered in a low growl, while eying daggers into his eyes. "What did I say this morning?"

"W-What!" Yuuri wailed, defensively. "Do you want me to talk to absolutely _no one_ at the dinner?"

Wolfram took a step away from him and turned away, obviously still annoyed.

"Well, then, Yuuri~" Alex answered, with a stiff smile.

"Ah! If you're Alex Leon...you wouldn't happen to be Lord Leon's son, would you?" Yuuri asked, as he tried to make conversation.

"Yes, I am." Alex smiled.

"Really? Wow, you grew up a lot, haven't you? The last time I saw you, you looked only three years old."

After repeating his situation with Yuuri, he nodded with some understanding to his special abilities.

"Wow, that's so cool~" Yuuri exclaimed.

"E-Eh? It's not that amazing..." Alex blushed, and looked away.

Noticing the sudden change of mood, Wolfram knew he had to intervene. Just looking at their interaction was enough to upset him.

_Geez, was he not listening to anything I said at all this morning? _

"Yuuri, you—"

"Ah! This may seem a little sudden," Yuuri started, as he cut Wolfram off. He took a step closer to Alex. "Would you mind helping me with something?"

"E-Eh? You want to see _me_?" Alex asked, glancing back at Wolfram first. He turned back to Yuuri right after and asked him why.

"Well, actually, your father told me that he'd help me out with something, but since he's busy..."

"If it's nothing too hard, then of course," Alex smiled.

"Great!" Yuuri grabbed Alex's hand and dragged him away. "I'll see you later, Wolfram~" Yuuri grinned, before running off with him.

"...W-What...?"

~V~V~V~

When they were a far enough distance away from the castle gates and away from everyone else's way, as they were getting ready for their annual Thanksgiving meal, Yuuri suddenly stopped in front of his bedroom door.

"So, then, what can I do for you, Yuuri?" Alex asked, still a bit surprised that he was called out like that.

"Well," Yuuri began, not knowing where to start. "I was wondering if you could help me with something..."

"Yes, I know, so what is it—" Yuuri grabbed Alex's arm and leaned forward.

"Can you… keep a secret…?" Yuuri asked, peering into his eyes for an honest answer.

"W-What?" Alex took a step back. "What do you want me to…?"

"I need you to keep this a secret from Wolfram," Yuuri began, as he gently pulled Alex closer— even closer than they ever should be.

"Yuuri…heika?" Alex whispered, in confusion. "What exactly-?"

Yuuri lifted his chin with a finger and looked him straight in the eye. "I need to know…" And just leaving him with that, he leaned forward...

~V~V~V~

"Your highness!" His soldiers bowed when they saw Wolfram walk into the main ballroom.

Wolfram nodded in acknowledgement, then sat down in an empty seat.

"How are the preparations going?" He asked, though he wasn't all that interested.

"There are some more things to be done, but I'm sure we can complete them before the guests start arriving," one of the soldiers answered, though Wolfram didn't pay attention to which one.

He continued to blankly stare at the tiled floor in a daze, while the other soldiers continued to work.

_Does Yuuri really think that? _

Wolfram picked his leg up and crossed one over the other.

_Did he really not want to be in this relationship? I mean, of course he's still in it and hasn't ever denied it, but he never really agreed to our engagement either. _

Wolfram picked up a silver utensil and spun it around between his fingers.

_He never _looks_ like he doesn't want to be with me… It's quite the contrary, actually. _

_Most of the times, I'm so sick of him that _I_ can't stand him: He's always being perverted around me and only wants to touch me. He's always asking for it whenever we're together and I can't be alone with him for even a minute without some perverted thought going through his head. If I really did whatever he wanted, he would probably just want me to reenact more of his perverted fantasies. _

Wolfram sighed_. _

_Even so, I still love him… _

_And it's not like there's anything especially great about Yuuri: _

_He doesn't have a great sense of style and he's not smart; He's an idiot king that acts impulsively on his emotions, so there's never a moment in my life now where I'm not mad at him for doing something stupid. He's too kind for his own good, so people start taking advantage of that. And he also likes to flirt with any girl that comes along and doesn't know how to say no (that's exactly how he'll get taken advantage of). That's also the exact reason why I always need to keep my eyes on him. _

_And yet with me, he just wants to have sex all the time…_

_Of course, he'll always treat me well and do romantic things too… _

Wolfram groaned at how much of an idiot he, himself, was being now.

_Why am I so in love with him? _

But then he remembered what Alex had said before.

_Even though Alex doesn't know our situation, it's true that there's something unfulfilling about our relationship. _

_ After all, when did we ever truly talk about our relationship more seriously? _

_ Aside from sex, when has he ever showed me that he loved me?_

_ And all these questions didn't come out of nowhere— _

_ Even without Alex's sudden involvement in our relationship, I have to admit that it's hard to see what Yuuri wants, exactly… _

_ Is he in this relationship for the sake of an engagement? _

_ Is he in this for me? _

_ Or is he in this for himself…? _

Wolfram stood up.

"Your highness?" A soldier called, when he noticed Wolfram suddenly moving about. "Is there something wrong?"

_Our relationship… _

_I don't want to believe it, but… _

_But could it all just be infatuation…?_

Wolfram looked up.

"I'll be back!" He yelled, then ran out the room. Wolfram briskly walked to their bedroom, hoping he would find Yuuri there.

_I want to know what Yuuri thinks about our relationship… _

_I need to know… _

_~V~V~V~_

"So then, you'll be _helping_ me out?" Yuuri asked, when they were just about to finish up.

"Of course! I'm happy to fulfill _every_ one of your wishes, your majesty." Alex smiled. "If I can't even do that, how can anyone expect me to obey my king and _serve_ him to the fullest?"

Yuuri scratched his head. "Well, you don't have to go that far, but..."

Alex walked towards the door, but quickly turned around to add, "so we'll talk again in a bit?" to confirm their plans.

"Yeah, I'll see you in a bit," Yuuri smiled, after watching him leave.

He walked over to his bed and sat down.

Yuuri sighed.

"I hope _he_ doesn't find out…" He murmured, with his head bent low.

~V~V~V~

"Look, it's not like I don't believe in him; it's just that I want to know what he thinks about our relationship," Wolfram murmured to himself, hoping that he'd convince himself to confront him. "Just walk in, go up to him, and ask him if he loves me. It's not that big of a deal, right?" He tried not to make too much of a big deal out of it, but he just couldn't.

He shook his head, knowing that asking him so straightforwardly was impossible.

_It'd just make me look insecure and needy… _

_ And even if I want to ask, why do I need to aks him now? _

_ It's not that important if I ask, is it? _

He was just so wary about confronting him about their engagement and the problem in their relationship: if something went wrong in their conversation, it could be the end of what they had.

And Wolfram was _comfortable_ in what they had already...

As soon as he felt he made a sound argument to himself, he heard the door unlock and the doorknob turn in time for someone to walk out of their room.

"so we'll talk in a bit?" He heard Alex ask, before he was completely out the door. And from inside their room, he heard Yuuri's reply: "Yeah, I'll see you in a bit."

And with that, Alex closed the door and walked down the hallway towards the main ballroom.

…

….

…..

"Why was he in our bedroom…?"

As if his body was moving on its own, Wolfram walked over to their bedroom door and opened it.

"W-Who's there?" Yuuri shouted, as soon as he heard the racket from the door, but relaxed when he saw it was Wolfram. "Oh, Wolfram~" Yuuri smiled.

Wolfram's face fell when he saw that Yuuri was half-naked.

"Yuuri…" He muttered under his breathe. "Why aren't you dressed?"

"H-Huh?" Yuuri looked down. "Well, I'm changing now, so…"

"Change?" Wolfram looked up.

"Yeah, I have to change and get ready for the Thanksgiving dinner." He explained, as he opened the closet door. "Are you going to get ready too?" He asked.

"Ne, Yuuri~" Wolfram quietly murmured, ignoring his question, as he made his way over to his side.

"Yeah, Wolfram?" He asked, while rummaging through their closet for the outfit he laid out for dinner.

"…What… were you talking about with Alex?" Wolfram asked.

"Hmm?" Yuuri found his attire in the back of the closet and pulled it out. "Sorry, Wolfram, I didn't hear you. What did you say?"

"Um, about Alex…"

"O-Oh, what about him?" Yuuri stuttered, as if he was trying to hide something. He turned around and unbuttoned his shirt to change.

"…What did you two talk about before?" Wolfram repeated.

"It's nothing," Yuuri replied, looking away. He slipped into his formal night attire and tossed his other clothes onto the bed.

"Yuuri!"

"What is it?" He asked, desperately trying to change the subject. "You have to get ready too, don't you?" Yuuri tried to distract him the best he could, but it seemed that he really wouldn't just back down.

"Then, what were the two of you doing alone?" He asked, trying to push him further. "Ne, why can't you tell me?" Wolfram tried to coerce him into talking, but Yuuri just walked away. He quickly tried to leave the room, but Wolfram caught his hand.

"Yuuri!" He screamed.

"It's none of your business!" Yuuri yelled, as he hit his hand away; though the second those words came out, he wanted to take them back. "W-Wait, I didn't mean it like that—" .

"…!" Wolfram shrunk back in shock. "You…"

"W-Wait, it's just that—"

Wolfram, in return, pushed him away.

"W-Why?" Wolfram cried. "Does it bother you that I'm getting in your way? Why can't you tell me, Yuuri?" Wolfram asked.

"It's nothing, really." Yuuri tried to make him believe him, but he could see that the conversation wouldn't go his way.

Wolfram shoved him away and stood up.

From behind, Yuuri could tell he was crying.

As he wiped his tears, he murmured, "Whatever," and walked out the door.

_What the hell is his problem? _

_ Why won't he tell me?_

_ Does he have something to hide?_

Wolfram stopped walking.

Was_ there something to hide? _

_ Alone in our bedroom with another man… _

_ Another man that is just as attracting and beautiful, _

_ And definitely younger… _

Wolfram bit his lips to stop himself from crying.

"You're the worst…"

~V~V~V~

All the guests were already seated and being served dinner by the time Wolfram made his way to the main ballroom.

He didn't really care for food at the moment or anything else for that matter—

Until he noticed that his seat beside Yuuri had already been taken by the young man he had been loathing for the last hour.

"Oh, Wolfram," Alex stood up, about to go back to his seat, when Wolfram turned away and sat down at some random seat.

Alex slowly sat back down and continued to talk with Yuuri, though Yuuri knew Wolfram was mad at him for doing this.

He tried his best not to pay any attention to them, but he couldn't help but notice that Alex was practically all over him: he held onto his arm and touched him unnecessarily. Even though he could tell that Yuuri was trying to push him away, Alex seemed oblivious to his discomfort.

_Is he honestly trying to steal my man?_

_ What the hell is wrong with Alex!_

_ Is it not enough for him to go after one man, and then another?_

_ Even after asking me, how could he just forget me in a second and go to my fiancée!_

_ Just what does Alex want? _

_ And what's wrong with Yuuri?_

_ Shouldn't he be telling Alex not to touch him so much! _

_ Does he have no morals at all? _

_ Just because he's younger and maybe a bit more attractive… _

Even though he shouldn't, Wolfram knew he had been glaring at the two the whole time. Even as everyone each said their graces and what they were most thankful for this year, Wolfram just eyed Yuuri intensely; enough to make him feel his anger from a distance.

As soon as it was his turn, Wolfram stood up with a glass of wine in his hand.

"I'm thankful to my family, of course: they've always been my support throughout the year and I'm grateful for what they go through to help me whenever I am in need of their help. I'm thankful to my friends, who also have supported me to the point where I have to ask them now to lay off a bit," Wolfram smiled, then stopped for a moment to pause. "But most importantly, I'm most thankful to my fiancée" He said with a bit of sarcasm, as he turned everyone's attention to Yuuri. "You may be an idiot at times; and a cheater, a flirt, and a too-kind-for-your-own-good type of a man," Wolfram started, as he gave him a frightening smile, "but I found out today that you were one more thing," He paused again to grasp the attention of everyone around them. "I found out that you're a jerk too."

Wolfram raised his glass and took a sip, before sitting back down.

With an awkward silence, the next person gave their thanks, hoping that the awkwardness would pass by then.

As soon as everyone said their graces, Yuuri stood up and raised his glass: "I'm thankful for everyone that gathered here as a way to celebrate the act of thanks and giving," He stated as he practiced in his formal speech. "I'm thankful for a lot of things, actually: the power to help others in need, the ability to bring justice, and all my advisors that helped make Shin Makoku as it is today," he took in a deep breathe as he adjusted his speech a bit: "but I'm _also _most thankful for my fiancée." He turned to look at Wolfram, who was simply refusing to look up at him in return. "I know I'm an idiot, but I hope what you think of me changes soon." Yuuri turned his attention back to everyone else and drank to his toast.

And as the evening continued on, Wolfram knew that Alex was still hounding Yuuri with whatever they were talking about before. And though he realized that Yuuri wasn't even capable of handling an affair, he couldn't help but feel that Yuuri was "cheating" on him.

_I can't stand watching them any longer… _

Wolfram stood up and excused himself from his table.

He made his way out the door and exited the main ballroom out to the garden.

_I just need to clear my head for a bit… _

As he walked around the royal gardens, he remained deep in thought: His only concern was with what Yuuri and Alex were doing behind his back.

_It's obvious I'm insecure with the way things are with Yuuri and Alex… _

_ Even if he's not as attractive as I am, Alex is definitely more outgoing and it seems like they have things to talk about. I, on the other hand, always yell at Yuuri for doing something wrong and I won't even do anything he wants me to do in bed. _

_ I can't satisfy him in bed or in a personal relationship… _

_ Then, what the hell am I? _

_ … _

_ It's just that, I can't help but believe in Yuuri when he says that I'm pretty… or that he likes the way I look… or that I'm cute and adorable… and that he likes how I act in bed… _

_ Even if they're all just about sex and appearances, if it's a way to show me that he loves me… _

_ I should at least believe in him a bit, right? After all, how could he lie about those things when he's been saying it to me everyday? _

_ [__**"Alex, I don't think we should talk too much anymore..." Yuuri muttered, as he let Alex into his bedroom. **_

_** "Eh? Why not?" Alex turned to him. "Did Wolfram say anything?" **_

_** "...Well, he's been a bit on edge lately, so..." **_

_** "But don't you want to do this?" ]**_

_ Even if he doesn't say it in such a straightforward way, I'm sure that he means it… _

_ That he loves me…_

_**["Are you going to listen to everything Wolfram says?" Alex sighed. "Isn't it about time you do something you want to do?" Alex helped Yuuri relax in a chair. **_

_** "B-But..." **_

_** "Trust me, he won't find out. Okay?" Alex whispered, holding his hands in reassurance. **_

_** "...okay, then..."**_

_** Alex slipped out of his jacket and tossed it to the ground. "Now then, you can just pretend that I'm Wolfram..."]**_

_ And if I'm not going to get a straightforward answer, I'm just going to have to believe that he loves me... _

As soon as he made up his mind, Wolfram made his way back to his bedroom.

_But if anything, I'll just go sleep all this stress off. _

After walking through the castle corridors, Wolfram made his way to the bedroom door. He turned the doorknob and pushed the door open to step inside…

Just one look at the scene in front of him was enough for Wolfram to feel his heart pound, louder and faster with each second that passed. He swallowed, feeling something catch at his throat.

_I feel sick- _

This mix of fear, anxiety, and pain is suffocating him—

He couldn't take it any longer and he couldn't control it.

At that point, there was not much to say.

Wolfram quietly shut the door.

And took one small step back.

From inside the room, he heard Yuuri frantically fall to the floor and desperately try to catch up to him before he "misunderstood"...

Wolfram turned around and took another step.

Then another…

Soon, his quickened pace broke into a run. He ran faster and faster and faster until he stumbled and tripped along the way.

He clutched his fist in his fit of anger.

Wolfram stood up and broke into another furious sprint, running further away from their room until he finally slowed to a walk.

From behind, he heard Yuuri finally catch up to him.

"W-Wolf…ram…" He gasped, though he was out of breathe. He reached out his hand for his, until Wolfram slapped it away.

"Get away from me!" A shrilled scream escaped Wolfram's lips.

Yuuri quickly recoiled back.

"W-Wolfram?" He tried to take a step forward. "T-That wasn't what you thought it was," Yuuri began, trying to explain and clear up his situation.

But the only response he got right away was a frightening glare.

If only his eyes could pierce, Wolfram would've stabbed Yuuri to death.

"You…" Wolfram muttered under his breathe, about to walk away. "Don't ever touch me again…"

**Author's Note: **

** O.o shocking isn't it? (Everything about this chapter) **

** I don't usually write out Wolfram's thoughts, but this chapter seemed to have a bit too much... **

** And yeah, the usual steamy scenes? **

** :X not this month (since I couldn't find any way to really incorporate it into this chapter's plot) **

** This chapter was really just focused on the insecurities that Wolfram faces in their relationship that is (as he believes) solely based on sex. He tries to come to some sort of an understanding with the foundation of their relationship in general, only to realize that Yuuri really has never told him "I love you" or even given proper acknowledgement to their engagement. Yuuri's inability to tell him straightforwardly about anything in their relationship at all is the source of his insecurities (they did not just come out of nowhere). **

** I wanted Alex's appearance in the story to definitely be influential to Wolfram and Yuuri's relationship, but since I lacked the time... **

** Yeah, his role was probably just confusing... **

** Alex is just a past character that seems to be interested in Wolfram at first, but then changes to Yuuri (?). I'm actually still not even sure... :P**

** But yeah, i guess the big question here: IS YUURI HAVING AN AFFAIR?**

** ... **

** And I'll leave it at that~ Xd **

**Next Chapter: Christmas**

**The FINAL CHAPTER!**

Like I said before, it has come to my attention that I need to get some editing done; so I'll get to that ASAP (hopefully, I'll finish all of them by the end of January or so)

*SIGHS* the last chapter...

it'll be a bittersweet end, won't it? -.-

But I'm still really looking forward to it~

[I suppose the last chapter is just every writer's most important and favorite parts...

(of course, it's the most hectic one too, but...)]

Don't forget to review~! ^^


	13. Last Christmas

**Oneshot for the Holidays**

By Loveless1617

**Author's Note:** Thank you everyone for reading thus far.

(I had the best time writing this fanfic and reading the reviews this past year)

There's not a whole lot to say, so now, the final featured presentation: Enjoy~

**Chapter 13: **Christmas

'Last Christmas'

_It didn't take long to realize_

_ That what happened back there probably wasn't an affair. _

_I believe in Yuuri at least that much. _

_Though, what I don't like about what he did _

_Was not the fact that he hid something from me,_

_Nor was it that he let another man into the bed we share; _

_ Though that does hurt to some extent... _

_ What hurts the most was that _

_ He didn't even bother to really try and stop me_

_ When I told him that I was leaving him—_

"A-Achoo!" Wolfram sneezed and fell forward into the bed that his Uncle Waltora let him use for the time he stayed away from the castle. He wiped his nose with a soft tissue and slumped back into the warm comforters. He pulled the covers over his head and rolled over to his side.

_Of course, nothing's official—_

_ And he's writing endless amounts of letters with apologizes _

_But honestly… _

_ I thought that Yuuri might… _

_At least come here in person… _

_ To try and stop me… _

He had to admit that it was extremely selfish of him to test Yuuri's feelings like that: even more so because he couldn't make up his mind on whether or not he wanted Yuuri here. But Wolfram couldn't help but want to know if he really was in love with him. He doesn't know why Yuuri was being stubborn about it this whole time, but it's obvious that he won't tell him that he loves him.

_But at least if he showed it… _

Wolfram went through another violent fit of sneezing before he settled back down again into the bed. He quickly took another remedy that a doctor provided for him and swallowed it down with an herbal tea.

His sudden fatigue and dizziness was yet another reminder of the flu he had contracted for the past couple of weeks. But according to the doctors, "it wasn't as bad as it seemed".

Wolfram slipped back into the blankets and tried to rest a bit more before his uncle would come back with more letters.

Every single day, it's been the same ritual over and over again: His uncle would gather any letters that were sent to his estate from Blood Pledge Castle and bring them over to Wolfram before he went off to his own duties. Wolfram would then open up whatever letters he received from family, but any from Yuuri would be dumped somewhere on the floor, unopened.

_If he has something to say, then come here and say it himself!_

_Geez, that stupid idiot… _

His mind started to wander off as his conscienceness slipped away from him…

His condition worsened as the weather grew worse with it: a pattern of stormy, gusting blizzards with howling winds and a setting darkness that fell early into the day, the snow blanketing itself outside his window over everything and anything it covered.

It was only during the bright, sunny mornings through the break of day or so when the skies cleared up. And that only lasted a few hours now…

Wolfram wanted to toss and turn in bed and make a scene, but he couldn't—

He was bedridden to the point where his eyes burned with the tears that flowed from his fever. He shivered when a gust from some nearby vent came rushing through his covers and crept onto his skin.

_I know it seems like I'm playing hard to get but honestly, I'm just anxious-_

_Where is this relationship with Yuuri supposed to go? _

_Am I going to have to wait forever for him to tell him he loves me?_

_Or is it going to end before it even happens? _

_I keep telling myself that our relationship is okay, _

_but it's not... _

_It seems like the only basis for relationship is for sex, _

_and I don't want that. _

_Other than sex, I have to admit that there's hardly anything to our relationship at all-_

_Even if I interpreted the moments to be that Yuuri loves me, I never heard him say it. _

_Not even during the first time... _

_he touched me..._

_**["Ne, Wolfram~" **_

"_**What?" Wolfram asked, after having a fight with Yuuri because of his "cheating" tendencies. **_

"_**...Do you really love me that much?" He asked, playing with Wolfram's golden locks of hair as he watched him pull away. **_

"_**W-W-What?" He blushed a deep, scarlet red. "Why are you—?" **_

_** "Well, I mean, there's plenty of other guys, right? So why—?" Wolfram quickly smacked his hands away. **_

_** "What other guys? I've only ever been faithful to you!" Wolfram shouted. **_

"_**W-Well yeah, but—" **_

"_**Don't twist your words around to make it seem like I'm the cheater!" Wolfram screamed, about to start another one of his long, lecturing rants about his cheating. "Even though I said—" **_

_** But before he could speak another word, Yuuri's lips locked onto his and his hands made his way around his waist. **_

_**Wolfram blinked back in complete and utter shock. **_

_**But he couldn't, no, didn't refuse—**_

_**After breaking from their short, yet most sweet and intimate kiss, Wolfram couldn't look up. **_

"_**W-What was that…?" **_

"…_**Wolfram, I always thought you were pretty~" He whispered, while breathing into the sides of his neck.**_

"_**What are you—?" But he still hadn't gotten a response to his first question, let alone registered the kiss they had just shared. **_

**Why…**

"_**I think... I'm starting to like you, Wolfram." Yuuri murmured, lovingly into his ears. "You've been so adorable and pretty lately. And you smell so good too," He nuzzled the nape of his neck and breathed in the arousing aroma excreted from his body. **_

"_**A-Ah~!" Wolfram shuddered when he slipped a hand underneath his blazer and crawled over his skin. **_

"_**Hey, can I touch you?" Yuuri whispered, turning his chin around to face him. "I want to touch-" **_

_**But before Yuuri could finish, he was pushed onto the bed. Wolfram sat on top of him and wrapped his arms around him. He pulled him close and kissed him, bobbing his head back and forth in an effort to seduce him. **_

_**After finally pulling away, Wolfram slowly opened his eyes. **_

"_**Yes, Yuuri~" He cried happily, wrapping his body around his. "Hold me~" **_

"_**You're so pretty…" He muttered again, as if he was in some drunken state. He pulled him onto his lap and kissed him again, each kiss drowning him into a pool of pleasure as his tongue lapped over the insides of his mouth. He could feel the tingling sensation of his breathe and his body's reaction to his touch.] **_

And everything else after that was just a blur in his mind. He could only make out moments when he regained a bit of his consciousness:

_Even though it was both our first times having sex, I was the one who had to "teach him" how. Even so, there really wasn't anything for me to teach… _

_**["Wow, it's so wet inside." Yuuri panted, as he fingered his insides. **_

"_**Nnn!" He flinched. " S-Shut up…" He muttered, while whimpering. "Uuu~" **_

"_**Haha, is this how it feels to be inside someone?" He asked him, watching as he writhed under him. "You're so cute~" **_

_**Wolfram blushed in embarrassment, though his heart fluttered in bliss. **_

"_**You…" He didn't want to, but he couldn't hide his blushing, ecstatic expression. "You wimp!" He wrapped his arms around him and pulled him close. "You can't let me go, now, you idiot…" He shuddered when Yuuri tried to push his erection inside him. "You have to hold me, okay?" He gritted his teeth, as Yuuri struggled to get inside him. **_

"_**Wolfram, you're too tight…" He gently bit his ears. "Loosen up~" **_

"_**A-Ah~~" A shrilled cry escaped his moistened lips. "Yuuri, hurry~" **_

"_**I know…" Yuuri felt his muscles tighten around his heated erection, which, **_

_**although it was resisting at first, slowly sucked him in. ]**_

_ I have to admit that it was awkward afterwards, but our relationship just seemed to continue from there. But still, there was only that one time, (which, even now, seems so passive and forgetful) when he only hinted at the fact that he might like me... _

_And now… _

Wolfram turned once more in his bed, only to be interrupted in his thoughts when his Uncle Waltora came in and demanded for him to go back to the castle. Or as he put it, "It's unacceptable for the Maou's fiancée to be apart from our King for such a long period of time over another one of your trivial fights!"

As soon as he heard "trivial fights", Wolfram knew that his uncle had yet to be aware of the situation before he left.

"It's not just another fight…" Wolfram muttered in a fit, though it came out hoarse and weak.

"It's only a matter of time before you have to go back. Especially with another ball tonight, your presence is needed there. You must attend to your duties at the castle. How on earth do you think you can get away with skipping for your own convenience?"

"…" He held some truth in his words, but he was missing the point of his absence at the castle. Of course, telling him the whole story and explaining his fight with Yuuri would only be troublesome and not really worth his time at the moment.

Besides, he wanted as much sleep as he could get before even contemplating his return.

"I'm sick, uncle." Wolfram grumbled, then slilpped back into bed under the covers.

"Maou-heika has been badgering me over the past few days over your return. And now he has finally demanded for your return to Blood Pledge Castle." He sat on the chair next to him. "Besides, it seems like you've kept him waiting long enough, right?" Though he left no room for opposition with the way he said things.

"I just need time to myself right now." Wolfram muttered, knowing just how much it sounded like some excuse. But at the same time, he really did feel like he needed the extra time.

"He told me to send you a message, personally, since you haven't been receiving his letters." Waltora cleared his voice and announced: "Wolfram, I'm really sorry and I know you're very upset, but please come back to the castle. Greta and I miss you and we both want you to come back. I've only been waiting here because I know you needed time to yourself, but isn't it time to come back already?"

Wolfram scoffed at his last few lines, but he didn't bother to comment.

"…"

"Go back." Waltora merely said, before standing back up. He walked over to the opened door, but stopped before leaving to add, "I'll send for a carriage to come by the afternoon, so you get ready by then."

"…alright…" Wolfram quietly mumbled, before turning the bedsheets over him.

Waltora frowned at his lack of energy, but accepted his reply nonetheless.

After hearing the door close behind him, Wolfram relaxed.

(Being near his uncle just always made him tense.)

"…I shouldn't have said yes…" He mumbled, before slowly sitting up. "But I guess… I should at least get ready, right? To say goodbye…"

Wolfram finally came to a decision: if anything, he would leave.

He couldn't take the idea any longer. He couldn't stand it if Yuuri wasn't who he thought he was, and he couldn't help but feel as if he's wasted all his energy into a relationship that was going for a dead-end.

"I need to clear everything up if I want to leave though. So if I can at least say goodbye…" He frowned.

_I am not looking forward to this… _

_~V~V~V~_

Indeed, the carriage that Uncle Waltora had arranged finally arrived by noon and Wolfram solemnly made his way back to Blood Pledge Castle.

Despite how pretty the palace became with its colorful lights and how everyone was bustling with holiday spirit, he could only await the final moments in which something in their relationship would be decided.

Because for the first time, Wolfram would confront him.

It's not like he has a choice anymore...

He can't just ignore what happened on Thanksgiving, after all.

He finally made his way to Yuuri's office. He was about to open the door, but he had to take another step back.

What if this wasn't really the right thing to do?

_ I mean, would it even make a difference if I confronted him?_

_ Because the only thing that would probably happen... _

_ Is that I'd leave him... _

_ Do I really want to leave Yuuri? _

He didn't have another second to think things through before the door to Yuuri's office burst open. Wolfram looked up to see a maid walk out with a tray filled with tea cups and saucers.

"Your highness," she bowed in front of him and walked away.

Yuuri, then, spun around from his chair in anticipation and looked up.

"Wolfram...?"

Wolfram turned from where the maid last stood to where Yuuri sat at now.

He sighed, then looked up and took one step forward.

"Hi..." He muttered, not knowing what else to say.

Yuuri quickly stood up from his chair.

He went around the desk and made his way over to Wolfram.

"Um, are you feeling better?" Yuuri asked, nervously. "I heard you were sick this whole time, so..."

Wolfram nodded and replied, "I'm all right now..."

He bit his lips and looked away. .

_Being with him now... _

_It just makes me not want to leave him~_

_B-But I know... _

"Wolfram, I-"

"W-Wait!" Wolfram flinched, backing away.

"What?"

"I-I just came..." He looked down. "I just came because-"

Knowing where he was going with this conversation, Yuuri quickly tried to let him listen to his explanation.

"Please-" Yuuri pleaded, pulling Wolfram close. "I want to talk about what happened! I need to explain myself, Wolfram! Because if anything-"

"No, I don't _want_ to know~" Wolfram suddenly cried, trying to pull away from Yuuri's grasp.

"Please, Wolfram? Nothing happened, really-"

"I said I don't want to know!" Wolfram tried pulling away, but Yuuri wouldn't let go of him. "Let go~"

"Wolfram, come here-" Yuuri pulled on his hand. "Let's at least talk it out, okay? In the bedroom..."

Yuuri tried to pull him along, but Wolfram hit his hand away.

"No!" He screamed.

"Why not?" Yuuri screamed. "Why won't you let me explain?" Yuuri gripped his hand tighter.

Wolfram winced, then tried to pull away once more.

"Yuuri, you're hurting me!" he frantically tried to pull away.

"At least hear me out, Wolfram!" Yuuri tried to pull him to their room. "I waited this long, haven't I? I let you stay at your Uncle's castle this whole time. Haven't I given you enough time away? So at least listen to what I have to say." Yuuri pulled him along roughly, since Wolfram still refused to follow along quietly.

"No! I don't want to!" Wolfram screamed, trying to hit him. But now that he was more muscularly built and maybe even a bit stronger than he was, Yuuri seemed to feel nothing. "Let go!"

Yuuri finally picked him up and carried him there.

"No!" Wolfram screamed, while flailing his legs and screaming. "Don't take me there!"

Now that they were in front of their bedroom, Wolfram kicked even harder to try and get away. "No, I don't want to talk! I just want to leave!"

But Yuuri ignored him and opened the door.

"No! Who else do you plan to sleep with in there?" He cried, though Yuuri gave no answer.

_Because it's complete nonsense. Who would I sleep with in here except you, Wolfram...? _

Yuuri felt Wolfram finally give up in defeat, as he stopped struggling. Yuuri just gently set him down on their bed.

"I just want to leave..." Wolfram cried.

"Wolfram..." Yuuri sat down next to him and put his hands on his shoulders. "Why won't you listen to what i have to say?" But Wolfram gave him no reply. "You've been acting different for awhile now, and I thought it would be best to leave you to figure it out on your own, but you're upset about something and I want to know what it is."

Wolfram just turned away.

"At least talk about it, Wolfram. I sent you countless letters telling you that nothing happened on Thanksgiving. But even before that, you were upset about something. What? Did I do something wrong?" Yuuri asked.

"..."

"Please, Wolfram. I want to know what you're thinking-" Yuuri pulled him into his arms. "Please tell me?"

"I hate this..." Wolfram muttered quietly.

"W-What?"

"I hate... when you're so nice to me. I hate it when you're sweet-talking me, and giving me things, and being romantic." Wolfram gritted his teeth and turned away. "I hate it so much when you _act_ like you might like me."

Wolfram looked up into Yuuri's face, looking like he was about to cry. Then he looked away again.

"Wolfram, I'm not _acting_-"

"But you see, even though I hate it, I can't help but fall for you whenever you're nice to me! As much as I hate it, I want you so much, so I don't want to care anymore." Wolfram covered his eyes, trying to keep himself from crying. "I...I don't care if you cheat on me... I don't even care if you hurt me. But please don't... just don't leave me for another man..." Wolfram cried. He collapsed on top of him silently and Yuuri could feel Wolfram's body tremble from underneath. His head was bent low, as his tears threatened to overflow; his hair hiding the hurt expression on his pretty face. His body appeared to be very weak and frail, as his shaking hands clutched onto Yuuri's uniform, as if he was begging him to stay. "I'm prepared... to do whatever I have to do... to at least let you touch me one last time..." Wolfram whispered.

"Wolfram, I-"

But before he could say another word, Wolfram's hands undid the buttons on his blazer and loosened his shirt, so that they slid off his shoulders and revealed his pale, creamy skin.

His breathing grew heavy from the anxiety and fear.

His hands clumsily unfastened his to lower his pants. Wolfram loomed over him on his hands and knees, attempting to keep him down. Yuuri's hands reached for his face, speaking in a soft, gentle tone.

"Wolfram, I'm not going to leave-"

"No!" Wolfram screamed, slapping his hand away. "No, no, no!" He covered his face with his hands, threatening to cry.

Yuuri recoiled back, no further attempting to speak.

Wolfram relaxed a bit, but Yuuri could tell he was still tense. After watching him take in a few, deep breathes, he watched as Wolfram removed his attire, unveiling the red-silk lingerie underneath. The frilly, red g-string clung to his genitals and clothed whatever it could, although it could only cover so much—

Yuuri gulped.

On top of him, Wolfram started to sway his hips, rubbing his ass along the hard erection underneath his pants.

"Yuuri..." he moaned, sticking his fingers inside his own mouth, as he gently sucked on them.

"Nnnn... Wolfram~"

He pulled out his wet finger and slid it down his chest.

Wolfram put another finger from his left hand into his mouth.

His other hand teased his nipples, while rubbing them with an intense friction.

"H-H-haah... nnn... ahhh, haaaa..."

"Wolfram..." He panted, unable to sit still.

"Nnn..." Wolfram felt his cock push up against his ass, and his own erection rise. His nipples began to harden at his own touch, and felt cool to the moisture of his wet fingers as they rubbed them in between his fingers.

His long, delicate fingers slid down his chest, feeling himself up; And he motioned faster with every minute that passed.

"Nnn~ ahhh~ ahhhnn..." Wolfram moaned, plucking at the small buds over and over again.

"Ah, Wolfram..."

"Mm~" He let a sweet sigh from his puckered lips and licked them. Sticking out his tongue, he bent over and kissed Yuuri.

"Wolfram~" He pulled him in closer as their tongues struggled to reach deep inside each others' mouths.

Yuuri slid his hands under his laced brassiere and pinched his nipples.

"Mm~" Wolfram started to whimper and moan, arching his back so that he could feel him. Wolfram slowly crawled over and positioned himself so that he would lay on top of him. Yuuri wrapped his arms around his neck to hold him close.

"Wolfram~"

But Wolfram pulled away, as if he's forgotten something.

He quickly reached into the pocket of his blazer and took something small out. He took a deep breathe, then popped it in his mouth and swallowed it down.

Blinking back in confusion, Yuuri sat up.

"W-What was that...?" But Wolfram completely ignored him. "H-Hey~"

"It's nothing," Wolfram muttered, while licking his lips, as if to seduce him. "Just something to make me wetter for you~" He bent down again and licked his lips. "It'll make me drip so hard and for a really long time, Yuuri. Wouldn't you like that?" He said, accusingly.

"W-What?" Yuuri looked so confused...

"I know I said I could handle it when you cheat on me or hurt me. But honestly, I can't. You're hurting me so much and I don't want to be cheated on. I wanted to be loved, but it seems like you don't love me very much to even commit to being with just me. But even though I said I wanted to leave you, I wanted you to do it to me one last time-"

He collapsed in his arms.

"Wolfram! Did you take a drug?" Yuuri yelled. He could tell with just a look that Wolfram couldn't comprehend what he was saying: his pupils were dilated and he appeared weaker than usual.

In such a helpless state, Yuuri couldn't help but hug him.

"Why..." He was at a loss for words. "Why would you do that?"

"…" Wolfram couldn't speak; only moan and cry in his arms after the pill started to have an effect. He clung to his body, breathing in Yuuri's scent and sighing in content as it madehim tipsy.

Wolfram slowly pulled away, but fell back into his arms. He felt so weak, now that the drugs made it through his system and his muscles grew numb. He had no strength left in his body and had to struggle to look up into Yuuri's eyes.

"You—"

"I just wanted… to act and dress like a slut…. for you…one last time..." Wolfram relaxed and let himself fall onto Yuuri's chest again. "I just thought… that since you like me whenever I act like that, you'd—"

Yuuri pushed Wolfram away.

"Yuu—?"

He slapped him—

Wolfram couldn't comprehend what had just happened. Everything just seemed to sit still for a moment before he felt his cheek burn from the pain.

Wolfram placed a hand over the burning skin. as his touch seemed to ease the pain.

"Yuuri…?" His voice started to break and he could not stop the tears that overflowed from his eyes. Waiting for an answer, Wolfram called his name out a second time: "Yuuri?"

"What are you saying…" Yuuri muttered in a low voice.

"B-Because…" Wolfram shut his eyes. "You get turned on the most when I act like this, right?" Wolfram crawled back over, though he was a bit scared of approaching him again.

"What the hell do you think I am?" Yuuri yelled.

Wolfram couldn't stop shaking—

He was furious.

It was the first time he saw him get so mad at him…

Yuuri pushed him down into the bed and held him down

"Y-Yuuri?" Wolfram cried.

"Is that all you think I see you as?" Yuuri's grip on his hands tightened. "Is that what you think**?"**

"W-Why are you so angry…?" Wolfram shrunk back in fear. "I-I only did whatever you asked me to do—"

"Who? Who told you to act like a slut? Who said that I wanted you to be a slut?"

"You did! You always said that you liked it whenever I'm like this!" Wolfram blushed, but he wouldn't stop the conversation there. "I only did whatever you asked me to do. What more do you want from me?"

"I never…" Yuuri shook his head. "I never thought that you'd take that so seriously…"

"…"

"I only meant that… you were really cute…" Yuuri released his hands. "I didn't think you'd take it so literally."

"Whatever you meant by it, it still doesn't matter. You would like it more if I wasn't like this…" Wolfram looked away. "I'm always yelling at you and calling you a cheater. I'm just annoying to you, right?"

"You're so stupid..." Yuuri shook his head. "You're an idiot..."

"W-What?"

"Wolfram, I'm in love with you." Yuuri said, with a serious countenance.

"W-What...?" Wolfram flushed red.

"I love you. I love you so much and just you. And as adorable as you are in a cute little costume or in pretty lingerie, I just love you so much as whoever you are." He nuzzled into Wolfram's hair and pulled him onto his lap. "You're so pretty and adorable, I don't know what to do with you~"

"Yuuri~" Wolfram wanted to pull away, but...

"So please, Wolfram? Don't think I only like you whenever you act like this. Because I love you so much more than that~"

"Nn, Yuuri~" Wolfram whimpered. He grabbed and pulled on Yuuri's shirt. "I know..." He panted, quite lewdly. "I know that it seems hypocritical to say this just after making a big scene out of it, but..." He looked down. "the drug... is taking effect, so~" His heart was beating wildly and his erection was throbbing to the point where it hurt. "Please touch me..." He breathed, looking up at him now with a lewd, dazed expression.

"Mm..." Yuuri leaned in and kissed him, while fondling his wet erection. "I'll do it so much better than before, Wolfram~" He helped Wolfram straddle onto his legs with them facing each other. He pulled him close and kissed him, while his own erection poked into his.

"Then please?" Wolfram pulled him in closer. "Please touch me~"

Yuuri quickly pushed him down and spread his legs open.

He bent over and licked his chest.

"I wanna take your body right now~" Yuuri start to suck on the small nub and roll it around with his tongue. He glanced up with a grin when he saw how much Wolfram reacted from just a touch.

"S-stop that!" Wolfram gasped, while pushing him away. "Don't tease me! I want you to do it now~"

He pulled his cock out and held his erection up to him, while teasing his hole.

"Then..." He started to push in and felt Wolfram tighten up. "I'll be taking you now~"

"Mm~" He gritted his teeth.

"Yuuri, please!" Wolfram lifted his hips. "Hurry~"

"Wolfram..."

"Hurry! I haven't done it so long, so~"

"I know. Wolfram, I'll be gentle, so-" He slid it all the way inside, despite how much Wolfram looked uncomfortable and squirmed. "It's all in, Wolfram~" He whispered into his ears, before thrusting into him.

"A-Ah~~' Wolfram jolted forward. "Yuuri~"

"I love you, Wolfram~" Yuuri repeated over and over again as he thrusted in and out, as if in a trance. And Wolfram only writhed and moaned under him because it felt too good-

"Aah~ Yuuri, I'm gonna cum!" Wolfram cried, not after too long they started. "I want to cum, Yuuri~"

Yuuri started to thrust faster, while slipping his hand into his jacket. He quickly got something out while continuing to stroke Wolfram's length and hit his g-spot at the same time.

"Wolfram, hold out your hand~" Yuuri whispered, and Wolfram quickly did so.

Yuuri took something out of a small, red box and held onto Wolfram's hand.

Thrusting faster and faster, Yuuri could tell that Wolfram was so close to cumming. "Wolfram~" Yuuri moaned, feeling the urge to cum inside him. He gently held his hands as they were about cum.

"Y-Yeah?" Wolfram moaned, though intoxicated in his lust. "W-What-?"

Yuuri sat up with Wolfram on top, while still inside him, and thrusted faster.

He gently touched his hand once more and slipped something onto his finger.

"Y-Yuuri?" Wolfram opened his eyes and looked at the shining diamond ring on his hand. "W-What's...?"

Pulling him close into a tight embrace from behind, Yuuri continued to thrust harder.

"A-Ah~ Yuuri!" Wolfram cried, still in the moment's ecstasy.

"I'm sorry..." Yuuri whispered, in an effort to control his movements. His voice muffled into his hair, but Wolfram could pick out most of the words. "I love teasing you, because I like seeing you react so much to what I do. I-" Yuuri hesitated at first, but continued anyways: "I'm not confident in my looks or anything like that. And I don't really have any good points, because I tend to always cause trouble for everyone, but-!"

Yuuri spread his legs open as he continued to thrust.

"But, you see, I always think about you, and I'm always happy whenever you're with me. Even though I always tend to act on feelings alone, you always support me. And even though I didn't talk to you a lot, and even though I never really told you anything about me, I really wanted to. I _want_ to know you too."

Yuuri leaned in and kissed him, while starting to thrust faster again.

Tears threatened to fall...

"I love you-Wolfram, I love you. That's why..." He pulled Wolfram close by grabbing his hips. "Sorry for making you wait so long. " Yuuri smiled. Wolfram blushed and moaned.

"A-Ah! Yuuri!"

"I don't really know how to make you happy and I really don't know a lot about you… even though this engagement was an accident and I'll not always be able to be with you, I want you to know that even you can't make me stop anymore…"

He finally gave in and started to thrust wildly, and even push him down so that he had his back to him and his ass in the air. He continued to give him his whole length, all the way to the hilt until-

"Ah! I'm cumming!" Wolfram screamed, letting his whole body jolt forward as he came. "I'm cumming!"

"Mnn!" Feeling his muscles tighten around his cock, Yuuri came so much.

He pulled out and let Wolfram collapse onto the floor.

But before he could also, Yuuri got off the bed.

"Y-Yuuri...?" Wolfram panted, while looking up a bit in confusion. "What are you...?"

"I love you. Wolfram, I love you. That's why..." He got down on one knee and gently kissed his hand—the hand which he had placed the ring on his finger. "This is how we do it on Earth. Wolfram von Bieldfelt..." He looked up with his warm, dark eyes and with a gentle smile across his glowing face.

Wolfram gasped, anticipating the next few words that he'd say.

Taking a deep breathe, he anxiously let the words be said out loud for him to hear:

"Wolfram, marry me~"

**End Chapter**

**Author's Note:** I'm finally done :)

I realized that a lot of things were left unanswered by the end of writing this chapter. But because of holidays and such, I couldn't exactly go back and answer them. Long story short: i will post up an OVA of sorts (epilogue) on New Years. Hope to see you see all then for the afterword~

Happy Holidays!

Afterwards: New Years: the wedding

(a moment we've all been waiting for :P)

By the way: I'm also contemplating a new series to follow up on this one... but tell me if you think I should :P


	14. Wedding Day

Oneshot for the Holidays (afterwards)

By Loveless1617

**[Author's Note]: Please read for any indication of an upcoming series!**

First off, I just need to say that I absolutely loved writing up the wedding scene~ XD

But most importantly, I have to be honest...

DX

On Christmas, I actually kinda did write that overnight...

(I gave up part of my christmas to finish it, but that's not important~)

What WAS important was that I realized at about 11:00 PM that I did not finish my story from about two weeks ago and that I DID NOT EVEN HAVE TIME TO EDIT IT.

So as I was quickly trying to finish the story up, I also realized I had to make some major changes and cut out about half the stuff I had to write about for the sakes of "getting it in on time". So of course, I contemplated just posting the chapter a day late and, at the very least, EDITING the thing. But I just decided to hurry up and post it, thinking that i'm "just gonna edit the whole thing anyways". :(

Long story short, I KNOW THAT IT WAS A PRETTY RUSHED CHAPTER FOR THE FINAL ENDING OF _ONESHOT FOR THE HOLIDAYS_, AND THAT I DID NOT DO IT ANY JUSTICE BY NOT EVEN LOOKING TWICE AT IT BEFORE I CLICKED SUBMIT :(

So i decided to, (if it's something that anyone wants) to go on with a sequel. (that way, it's technically not the LAST LAST ending, but~)

Yeah, I will pretty much go on with another series and there WILL BE a January chapter. I'm really sorry, and I will try to get out this procrastinating habit before the series starts.

I will post another updated post for more information soon.

(adding me to your "author alert" will remind you to read it, if necessary).

Otherwise, just enjoy the final chapter of this story~

**[Day of the Wedding]**

_ Having a wedding so soon was nowhere near possible. _

_ Even planning it would have taken months. _

_ But because Yuuri, apparently, planned it beforehand, _

_ Everything seemed to go on as a success. _

_ And today... _

"I'm getting married..." Wolfram whispered happily, as he woke up that morning. He looked out the window and everything just seemed to glow: The snow outside on the trees were glistening in the sun's light and the sweet chirping of birds didn't even annoy him today.

_Because today... _

Wolfram couldn't help but smile again as he quickly got out of bed.

Even though it was his wedding day, he was ordered to just do absolutely nothing to help prepare for the ceremony and rest until it was time to get ready. He slept in late, as a result, and enjoyed the last time he would ever sleep in bed alone.

[They were not allowed to see each other until the ceremony]

"Ah~ what should I do now?" Wolfram asked himself, as he walked about in his own, separate room. It was mostly empty now because his belongings were being moved to another wing inside Blood Pledge Castle for the newlyweds. Except for the bed, in which he slept on, and the bathroom, which he would use to at least wash up, everything else was already packed and gone. Wolfram was ecstatic at the fact that he would officially be sharing rooms with Yuuri.

He walked into the bathroom to wash up and take a bath, though he would probably wash up again anyways before the final fitting. He undid his nightgown and let it drop to the floor, as he practically jumped into the filled bathtub. It wasn't nearly as large as Yuuri's own, but it was still big enough for him to swim around in.

He waded to the side of the bath and sat there, letting his body relax a bit and enjoy the steaming heat from his bath water.

Wolfram opened his eyes after a bit and noticed a package on the side of the bathtub. He reached for it and found the box filled with red flower petals. He blinked back in surprise and noticed a card inside. He read aloud:

"Good morning, Wolfram~ ^^

I wanted you to relax after you woke up,

so I prepared the bath for you.

If you put these flower petals in the water,

it'll make the water smell really good~

(I didn't put them in because I knew you'd sleep late.

By the time you got in, they'd probably already sink, so~)

Anyways, I can't see you at all until the ceremony~ :(

It makes me want to see you so much more now that

they're keeping us apart,

but I'll make sure the wedding is a success!

I prepared more notes like these here and there,

so look for them, okaa? :)

~~~Yuuri

Wolfram smiled, then took a handful of the flower petals and let them float over the water. It was true, that they made the water smell good after a while and even more so that they were just pretty to look at. But it made him so much happier just knowing that it was for him...

He stretched his legs and laid in the bathtub, soaking in the smell as he relaxed in the tub.

_After Christmas, _

_ Yuuri finally told me what happened during the Thanksgiving preparation. _

_ He explained to me that he didn't know what to get me for Christmas_

_ and that he was really bad at giving gifts, _

_ so he wanted to ask someone. _

_ When he saw Alex talking with me, he got jealous. _

_ He only asked to talk to Alex _

_ (he was originally going to ask his mom, or something) _

_ because he wanted to get Alex away from me. _

_ When he talked to Alex about it, _

_ Alex wasn't at all pleased with the idea that _

_ Yuuri didn't even know what to get his own lover. _

_ And Alex himself came up with a million different ideas, _

_ But Yuuri didn't want to give me just anything... _

_ He wanted to get me something special... _

_ That was when Alex brought up the idea of a wedding, _

_ and all of a sudden- _

Well, he decided to just go along with that idea. Anything else that happened was really just a misunderstanding...

** [flashback: parts from chapter 12]**

** [**As soon as he knew that they were far enough away from Wolfram, Yuuri stopped and turned to Alex in front of his bedroom door. He was a bit nervous and embarrassed at what he was about to discuss, but he knew it was important, so…

"So, then, what can I do for you, Yuuri?" Alex curiously asked.

"Well," Yuuri began, not knowing where to start. "I was wondering if you could help me with something..."

"Yes, I know, so what is it—" Yuuri grabbed Alex's arm and leaned forward.

**[Yuuri's just being really detemined to explain his situation; he's not implying anything by leaning closer] **

"Can you… keep a secret…?" Yuuri asked. **[secret: about giving him a gift]**

"W-What?" Alex took a step back. "What do you want me to…?"

"I need you to keep this a secret from Wolfram," Yuuri began, as he gently pulled Alex closer— but only close enough so that he could whisper into his ears. **[Yuuri's just trying to whisper, so that no one hears them] **

"Yuuri…heika?" Alex whispered, in confusion. "What exactly-?"

"I need to know…" Then leaned forward to whisper something into his ears…

**["I need to know if you can help me pick out a Christmas gift for Wolfram?"] **

_~V~V~V~_

[**After a couple of scenes...]**

"So then, you'll be _helping_ me out?" Yuuri asked, when they were just about to finish talking.

"Of course! I'm happy to fulfill every one of your wishes, your majesty." Alex smiled. "If I can't even do that, how can anyone expect me to obey my king and serve him to the fullest?"

**[Alex is just being sarcastic, for no particular reason. If anything, he's just making fun of Yuuri]**

Yuuri scratched his head. "Well, you don't have to go that far, but..."

Alex walked towards the door, but quickly turned around to add, "so we'll talk again in a bit?" to confirm their plans. **[Alex is just finds it amusing that Yuuri can't figure out a gift to give and he's just interested in buying a gift for Wolfram]**

"Yeah, I'll see you in a bit," Yuuri smiled, after watching him leave.

He walked over to his bed and sat down.

Yuuri sighed.

"I hope he doesn't find out…" He murmured and sighed from all the stress. **[Yuuri wants to keep it a surprise, so...]**

~V~V~V~

**[Another couple of scenes later]**

["Alex, I don't think we should talk too much anymore..." Yuuri muttered, as he let Alex into his bedroom.

"Eh? Why not?" Alex turned to him. "Did Wolfram say anything?"

"...Well, he's been a bit on edge lately, so..."

"But don't you want to do this?" ]

**[Alex is just talking about coming up with Wolfram's gift]**

["Are you going to listen to everything Wolfram says?" Alex sighed. "Isn't it about time you do something you want to do?" Alex helped Yuuri relax in a chair. **[He's just pushing Yuuri on as a friend]**

"B-But..."

"Trust me, he won't find out. Okay?" Alex whispered, holding his hands in reassurance. **[He's just being gentle, like talking to a timid pet or something, and trying to convince him to just finish preparing his gift. It's the least he can do, for causing whatever grief he gave to Wolfram this whole time]**

"...okay, then..."

Alex slipped out of his jacket and tossed it to the ground. "Now then, you can just pretend that I'm Wolfram..."]

**[Since, at this point, they already decided to plan a wedding (or at least, most of it so that Wolfram can decide on decorations and stuff), Alex is just helping Yuuri find a way to propose to Wolfram. Alex is just saying that he wants Yuuri to pretend that he's Wolfram and practice proposing to him] **

(That last scene, where Wolfram walked in, was when Yuuri shoved Alex onto the bed for being mean and laughing at his way of proposing.

**[End Flashback]**

_Basically, Yuuri was being suspicious for no reason at all... _

_ (he _was_ rather misleading, though...) _

_ Makes me feel stupid for worrying for no reason... _

Wolfram sighed, but there was nothing he could do over what had already been done.

After taking at least an hour in the bath, he finally got out of the tub and let the water drain out. He got into his bathrobe and walked over to the sink to brush his teeth. After putting the toothpaste on his toothbrush, he looked up to find a piece of paper sticking to the mirror (a post-it note):

"Yo, Wolfram~ :P

Hurry up and brush your teeth~

I made a delicious breakfast, myself, just for you

(a breakfast in bed... so lucky~)

A maid's probably in with the food,

so hurry up and go look! ;) "

After reading it over, Wolfram couldn't help but laugh at all his smiley faces and drawings.

"Yuuri's so weird~" Wolfram shook his head, though he couldn't help but want to hurry up and go look. He quickly brushed his teeth and walked out-

And just as he said, a maid had already brought in and laid out a meal for him on the round-table by his bed. He took a seat and looked over what had been prepared:

All on a matching plate set, were potato cakes with a small green salad, cranberry scones with oatmeal, crepes stuffed with fruits and syrup, bacon and eggs, and a cup of black tea with milk.

"Woah..." He blinked back in surprise. "When did he prepare all this...?"

Wolfram sat down in his seat and, using his utensils, reached for some food and took a bite...

And everything was just delicious.

The potato cakes were a little salty at first, but with the green salad, the saltiness was soon forgotten. The cranberry scones with oatmeal were amazingly sweet and delicious, and it surprised him that they were baked to perfection with its warm, golden crust. The crepes were soft and seemed to melt into his mouth with the cream, syrup, and fruits inside it, and he couldn't find anything wrong with the bacon and eggs. And of course, a cup of hot black tea with milk to finish it all off. It was a pretty simple meal for him, but he had to admit it was amazing.

"I can't even cook like this..." Wolfram pouted, as he took another bite out of the cranberry scones. "Do I have to learn how to cook for him?" He wondered, as he started to lose himself in thought.

But he couldn't help but just sit there and grin again-

"Geez, I can't stop myself~" Wolfram smiled, as he quickly finished up eating. But as it turned out, he slept a little too late...

"Wolfram!" Cheri-sama ran inside.

"H-Hahaue?" Wolfram nearly jumped out of his seat when he heard the door bust open. "What are you doing here alre-"

"I'm sorry I'm late!" She cried, as she swept Wolfram off his feet and hugged him tightly in her arms. "But you need to hurry up and get ready too, or else you'll be late!" She quickly grabbed his hands and dragged him out.

"W-What? Where are we going?" He asked, though Cheri-sama didn't answer. She was just happily dragging her about-to-be-married son out of his room to go and get ready.

"We're going to have to get you dressed, if you want to get married at all~" She grinned, as they made their way to the Maou's chambers.

"W-Wait, I can't go in there! I'm not supposed to see Yuuri until the wedding-"

"Don't worry, don't worry~" Cheri-sama opened the door and pushed Wolfram in. "He's already ready and outside while the guests walk in."

Wolfram was quickly scooted to a large chair in front of another large mirror, while a couple dozens of maids pampered over him.

"Wait, no, get his Highness to the bath!" A maid shouted, and he was quickly rushed to the bath. After getting bathed and washed all over again, he was pushed back into his chair in nothing but a robe. Another maid bowed before laying him back in his chair and poured creams and powders all over his face. Another maid did his makeup and another prepared his wedding clothes (all of which was prepared by Yuuri, himself). He had absolutely no time to prepare himself emotionally by the time he was ready to go out.

He was, however, allowed a moment to himself before he put on his clothes.

Wolfram was pushed into another room for changing.

And the first thing he saw was a beautifully made wedding dress with a lace and ribbons.

He walked up to it and noticed another note:

"Wolfram~

You're going to look so cute in this dress~ ^^

I can't wait to see you in it

while you walk down the aisle :)

I picked it myself, so you have to wear it! :P"

"...He's making me wear a dress?"

~V~V~V~

"Yuuri-heika," Alex greeted Yuuri as he walked in for the wedding ceremony.

"Oh, Alex~" Yuuri happily greeted Alex.

"So, then, wasn't this a great idea?" Alex asked, referring to the wedding.

Yuuri nodded.

"I couldn't have thought of this myself. Thanks for helping me! Otherwise, I would've not known where to even begin. Even though..."

_Even though you like Wolfram too..._

"Well, it was pretty fun, so I have no complaints." Alex started to walk away. "Well, I want to go and greet the bride, so~"

"W-What?"

"Well, I need to clear things up, don't I? With the bride..."

"C-Clear what up...?" Yuuri asked, feeling threatened.

Alex just grinned at Yuuri's obvious behavior and walked away.

"W-Wait!" But Yuuri was trapped by the other guests that arrived for the ceremony.

_Geez... _

_ He better not saying anything weird to change Wolfram's mind... _

~V~V~V~

As Wolfram got into the dress anyways, he heard a knock on the door.

"H-Hold on a second!" Wolfram screamed towards the door, as he quickly pulled on the dress and took a step back to look in the mirror.

The door opened anyways and he was flocked by his family.

Cheri-sama squealed in delight as she saw her son in the adorable dress that her new son-in-law picked out for him.

"You're so cuuute~" Cheri-sama squealed, as she grabbed her son once more and whirled him around in circles.

"H-Hahaue!" He screamed, as he was about to fall over.

But he was quickly saved by Conrad, who quickly helped him stand.

With a smile, he said, "You look beautiful, Wolfram."

Wolfram quickly pulled away and blushed.

_Stupid little big brother... _

Gwendal merely nodded in the background, though he wasn't about to agree with words.

More and more guests walked in to see the bride before it was time to go.

When it finally seemed as if everyone had left for the wedding, he heard one last knock on the door.

"C-Come in!" Wolfram yelled, as he fixed his hair in the mirror.

When the door opened, he whirled around to see Alex standing at the door.

"Hi Wolfram~" Alex smiled, as he walked towards him.

Wolfram backed away.

_ Even though Yuuri told me what happened... _

_ I still don't like it... _

_ Him being here... _

Noticing that Wolfram was uncomfortable with him getting closer, Alex laughed.

"I'm not going to _do_ anything to you _now_." Alex smiled, though he stayed where he was.

"I-I know that..." Wolfram muttered, then sat down.

"Hm..." Alex sat down too on a chair across from him. "Well, I only came to clear some things up before you were finally married." Alex said, as he played with the flowers on the table.

"Yuuri already cleared everything up," Wolfram muttered coldly, trying hard to end the conversation.

"Probably why he did what he did," Alex looked at Wolfram. "But not why I took part in it willingly."

"...?"

"When he dragged me away and he told me that he didn't even know what he wanted to get you, well..." Alex paused, trying to look for the exact words he wanted to say. "Well, I just thought he was an idiot. I mean, how does your lover not even know what you want most?" Alex looked down and started to play with a flower petal. "I just told him I'll try to think of something and I left his room that first time. But then I remembered that I forgot something in there, and I went back to overhear your conversation with Yuuri." He looked up. "And I realized you were jealous, though Yuuri was oblivious to everything."

"..."

"Well, I knew that if I somehow separated you from Yuuri, I'd have a chance with you. So I figured, why not make it look like Yuuri and I have something going on, so that you'd break it off with him...?"

"...!" Wolfram looked up at him with a furious glare, though Alex just ignored it completely.

"I tried to talk to him as soon as I could. And to start somewhere, I told him to get you jewelry or something expensive. I listed just about a million things, but Yuuri was being so picky, even though he didn't even know what he wanted to get you."

"...and?"

"But then he told me he wanted to get you the most perfect gift in the world. Perfect enough to make an impression on you forever; something that you'd never forget. He wanted it to be memorable, something important..." He put the flower petal away and looked back up at him. "That it couldn't just be anything..."

"..."

_Y-Yuuri... _

"I didn't want to say it, but he looked so disgustingly in love with you that I couldn't help it. I told him that there _was_ something like that and that it was something that only he could give to you. Something that you've been waiting for, for a long time..." Alex smiled.

"T-That's..."

"A wedding." Alex stood up. "He told me then that he'd surprise you with a wedding and prepare everything for you so that you don't have to be stressed over a single thing. But instead, he worked _me_ to death with the invitations, the catering, the decorations..." He shook his head to, what it seemed to be, bad memories. But he smiled anyways."But it was all for his lover..."

Wolfram looked down and blushed.

"Yuuri..."

"The more I helped him, I realized that he really was in love with you. It was almost disgusting how much he fawned over you and talked about you. He was so annoying!" Alex shook his head again and sighed.

"But he did a really good job preparing most of the wedding." He made a bittersweet smile as he admitted in defeat, "And he really _is_ in love with you."

Wolfram looked down in embarrassment at hearing those words from another person.

"Yeah..." Wolfram smiled.

Alex walked up to him.

"I'm also still in love with you, though." Alex declared, as he put a hand on his shoulders. "I realized it's stupid to ask now, but I needed to tell you that."

"..."

There was a moment of silence as Alex waited for an answer and as Wolfram tried to come up with one.

"I..." Wolfram looked down and answered, "I'm really happy whenever Yuuri talks to me about anything he wants to talk about or whenever he asks me how my day is, because I really love hearing him talk. I'm really happy when he plays with my hair or buys me something stupid, like some random keychain or candy, because no matter what it is, I love it. I'm really happy whenever he takes me somewhere, whether it's to watch him play baseball or out on a date that he planned last minute." Wolfram couldn't help but smile at all those memories. He looked up and grinned, "It's all because I love him so much~"

"..." Alex sighed. He turned and walked out the opened door. "I know." He replied on his way out, just loud enough for Wolfram to hear.

_Geez, and I thought I was so much better than that annoying idiot king... _

Alex looked down and smiled as he walked away.

"Guess not..."

~V~V~V~

A maid quickly rushed in to tell him that it was time.

"I'm coming!" Wolfram told her, as he stood up and took one last look in the mirror.

"Oh, also this-" The maid reached into her pocket and held out another notecard in her hands. "Maou-heika asked to give this to you." She bowed, as Wolfram took it.

"Okay," he answered, allowing her to leave.

He opened it up and read:

"Wolfram, Wolfram, Wolfram~~~

We're about to get married :D

Hurry up and come out!

I have one last notecard for you

before the ceremony starts! ^^

(Make sure you're all ready before you leave~)"

Wolfram smiled and tossed it to the mirror stand. He pulled up his dress and walked out, now that he was all ready to go.

Another maid escorted him to the main ballroom where he was about to be wedded.

Wolfram struggled to look around for that last notecard, but he couldn't see anything...

When he finally got to the door of the ceremony hall, he was told to wait there until he was called by the officiant.

He nodded and let the maid take her place on the side.

He quickly looked around one last time for that note, but still couldn't find anything.

"Looking for something?" He heard a voice from behind and whirled around.

"C-Conrad?" Wolfram blinked back in surprise. "What are you...?"

"I'm escorting you to Heika." Conrad smiled, as he stood beside Wolfram.

"...It's Yuuri, Conrad." Wolfram corrected for Yuuri.

Conrad smiled.

"Oh, also," he took out a notecard from his pocket. "Yuuri told me to give this to you."

_The last notecard...!_

He looked up at Conrad and frowned.

_Leave it to Conrad to send me the last notecard... _

_ Is he trying to tell me that I still have some competition left with my own brother?_

Wolfram took the note from Conrad and stared at it, "Is that idiot going to send another stupid message about nothing?"

He unfolded the last notecard and read:

"Wolfram,

these last few years with you

have been the most wonderful, incredible years of my life.

We kind of rushed it the first time I proposed to you:

You were mad at me for being human

and you disapproved of me being king;

and I was angry at you for saying bad things about my mom.

But I want to do it right,

because I love you more than life itself.

Wolfram von Bielefelt, I'm going to take you and marry you today.

And when I do, I'm never going to let you go."

Wolfram closed the letter and held it close to his chest.

_ That idiot... _

_ Is he trying to make me cry before the wedding even starts...?_

"You ready?" Conrad asked, as the doors began to open.

Wolfram looked up in shock.

_ W-Wait, I'm not even- _

He heard the music begin to play and watched the guests start to stand.

Conrad held out his arm for him, and Wolfram took it as they started to walk forward.

Each and every step made him more and more nervous.

But when he thought about Yuuri standing on the other end...

Wolfram looked up and saw Yuuri smiling at him.

When he and Conrad finally reached the end, Conrad handed Wolfram to Yuuri and they took the extra couple of steps to stand at the alter.

The music slowly stopped and the audience took their seats as the ceremony began:

"We are gathered here today in the presence of these witnesses, to join Wolfram von Bielefelt and Yuuri Shibuya in matrimony, which is commended to be honorable among all men; and therefore is not by any to be entered into unadvisedly or lightly. Into this sanction, these two persons present now come to be joined. If any person can show just cause as to why they may not be joined together, then let them speak now or forever hold their peace."

Wolfram felt an enormous amount of pressure from this single moment, afraid that anyone could and would stop them, their wedding, from taking place-

But he was eased by Yuuri's comforting hands, as he silently and subtly took Wolfram's hands into his. And with a quick glance, Wolfram realized that it really didn't take anything for Yuuri to put him at ease.

Wolfram smiled, and intertwined his fingers with his.

After pausing and confirming the crowd's approval of the couple's marriage, the officiant continued: "I will now read a poem, _Gift From The Sea_, by Anne Morrow Lindbergh:"

Knowing that nobody else would notice him zoning out of his own wedding ceremony, Wolfram started another rant in his head, because it wasn't until now that the fact sunk into his head, that he was about to marry the man he loves:

_I'm standing besides Yuuri in front of this alter... _

_we're about to be married... _

_**{the officiant:] **_

"_**When you love someone, **_

_**you do not love them all the time, **_

_**in exactly the same way, **_

_**from moment to moment."**_

_But I'm scared... _

_What if he starts to flirt around again? _

_And I have to make a huge scene about it... _

_What if he gets tired of me constantly nagging him about cheating? _

"_**It is an impossibility. **_

_**It is even a lie to pretend to. **_

_**And yet this is exactly what most of us demand. **_

_**We have so little faith in the ebb and flow **_

_**of life, of love, of relationships.**_

_What if I don't do my part well? _

_What if I'm just not what Yuuri expected and wanted to be in his wife..._

_**We leap at the flow of the tide **_

_**and resist in terror, its ebb. **_

_**We are afraid it will never return. **_

_**We insist on permanency, on duration, on continuity; **_

_I can't keep him all to myself every single day, _

_and I know that... _

_But... _

_**when the only continuity possible, **_

_**in life as in love, is in growth, in fluidity-**_

_**in freedom, in the sense that the dancers are free, **_

_**barely touching as they pass, **_

_**but partners in the same pattern. **_

_How am I supposed to know that he truly won't leave me...? _

_**The only real security is not **_

_**in owning or possessing, **_

_**not in demanding or expecting, **_

_**not in hoping, even. **_

_E-Eh? _

Wolfram looked up, surprised that the officiant seemed to offer him an answer.

_**Security in a relationship lies **_

_**neither in looking back to what was in nostalgia, **_

_**nor forward to what it might be in dread or anticipation, **_

_**but living in the present relationship **_

_**and accepting it as it is now. **_

_Living... in the moment...? _

_**Relationships must be like islands: **_

_**one must accept them for what they are **_

_**here and now, **_

_**within their limits.**_

_Accept them for what they are... _

_**Islands, surrounded and interrupted by the sea, **_

_**and continually visited and abandoned by the tides."**_

Wolfram looked down and blinked back in amazement.

He had no idea that the officiant could put his words in his mouth...

_Then, that means... _

_ To trust Yuuri for who he is right now... _

_ Despite what he used to do and who he used to be, _

_ trust him, because he's my... _

"Now, would you like to say something to your bride?" The officiant asked.

He looked over to Yuuri first.

Yuuri nodded and turned to Wolfram.

He smiled, and pulled out a card from his inside pocket and cleared his throat, to which he quickly used to read aloud slowly and meaningfully with each and every word:

"I take you, Wolfram, to be my wedded wife. I promise to continue to love and cherish, and to honor you, to keep and comfort you in sickness and in health, for richer or for poor, until death do us part." He smiled at Wolfram, and he couldn't believe how happy his lover looked right now.

"And you?" The man looked to Wolfram.

"Oh wait," Wolfram shook his head, looking back and forth between Yuuri and the officiant. "I-I didn't prepare-" But Yuuri smiled and cut him off.

"Don't worry, I handled that too," Yuuri handed him a notecard with a grin.

"Mm..." Wolfram looked down and took the card from his hand. "I, Wolfram von Bielefelt, take you, Yuuri Shibuya, to be my friend, my lover, the father of my children and my husband." He couldn't help but pause and smile at the words, but had to continue: "I will be yours in times of plenty and in times of want, in times of sickness and in times of health." Suddenly, he could hear his voice start to break and struggle to not cry. "I promise... to cherish and respect you... to care and protect you... to comfort-" Wolfram bit his lips, and held his hand to his mouth to keep from breaking down."...and encourage you, and stay with you-" He stopped and put the cards down, then looked into Yuuri's eyes. He was muttering nonsense to hold back from crying, but he finally took a breath and continued with his own words, "Yuuri," He nearly whimpered, trying so hard to keep from crying. He sighed and put the card on the alter. He turned to Yuuri and cried, "Yuuri, I'm still crazy about you after all these years..."

After an endearing cheer from the crowd, he quickly looked down and wiped his eyes, which were about to overflow with tears.

Yuuri smiled and helped lift Wolfram's head.

Then he quickly leaned in and wrapped his arms around his lover's small, quivering body.

There was a moment of silence, before the officiant asked, "And do you have the rings?"

Yuuri had to pull away and take a step back.

"This ring I give to you," He took the ring from the ring bearer and held it up, "as a token of my love and devotion to you. I pledge to you all that I am and all that I will ever be as your husband." He took Wolfram's hand and slipped it on his finger, "With this ring, I gladly marry you and join my life to yours."

Wolfram took the other ring that was handed to him by the ring bearer and took Yuuri's hand, repeating what Yuuri said. "This ring I give to you," He held the ring up, "as a token of my love and devotion to you. I pledge to you all that I am and all that I will ever be as your... wife..." He took Yuuri's hand and slipped it on his finger, "With this ring, I gladly marry you and join my life to yours." They smiled at each other, while Yuuri wiped Wolfram's tears from his eyes.

"Then, by the power vested in me, I now pronounce you are married. You may now kiss the bride."

Wolfram and Yuuri turned to awkwardly face each other.

"U-Um, so," Wolfram awkwardly blushed, "So then, do i just-?"

Yuuri chuckled a bit, then held his hand over his face. "I love you," He whispered happily, then leaned in closer. "I love you so much-" He pressed his lips against his.

Wolfram furiously blushed, especially after hearing the crowd behind him cheer. But if anything, he was so happy...

Even though he wanted more, Yuuri had to pull away.

He licked his lips and smiled.

The officiant then announced, "I now present to you Yuuri and Wolfram Shibuya."

The crowd began to cheer loudly as Yuuri led the way for Wolfram down steps, down the aisle, and out the palace doors to the gates, where a large, white carriage was waiting.

He helped Wolfram inside first then quickly got in too.

The crowd began to follow them out and cheered even louder as they watched them leave in a fairytale-like setting into the early setting sun.

"Yuuri, I-"

Yuuri quickly pulled Wolfram on top of him and kissed him.

"Nn!" Wolfram nearly melted at the way Yuuri kissed him so passionately, yet so forcefully, with his arms wrapped around Wolfram's neck to hold him close and feel each other heating up in the winter cold.

When they finally let go, Yuuri gently licked Wolfram's lips and smiled.

"I missed you~" He whispered, as Wolfram blushed.

"W-We were just together!"

"I know, but..." Yuuri pulled him close again. "I don't think we've even kissed each other since the proposal, since everyone kept us away from each other."

Wolfram smiled and rested his forehead on top of his.

"Yeah, we haven't..." Wolfram finally smiled.

"You're so pretty~" Yuuri cupped his face into his hands. "You're adorable~"

But Wolfram quickly slapped his hands away.

"Wait, why did you have to make me wear a dress! I could've just worn a suit like you!"

"Well~" Yuuri tried to think of an excuse, but it was obvious...

"You just want to see me looking like a girl!" Wolfram shouted as he started to punch him in the chest.

"Ow~ You're punches hurt, Wolfram~" Yuuri cried playfully, before pushing Wolfram down.

After pausing for a moment and looking into each other's eyes, Wolfram hugged him and pulled him close.

"We're finally..." Yuuri nodded.

"We are..." Yuuri replied, as he helped him up.

"W-What...?"

"We're here already~" Yuuri said, as the carriage stopped and the door opened.

Yuuri nodded at the driver and gave him his pay.

"Thank you," Yuuri said to the driver, before turning back to Wolfram.

"Even though it's still winter, the ships are still running, since this area of the ocean didn't freeze at all." Yuuri helped Wolfram out the carriage onto the dock.

"You're taking me on a cruise?" Wolfram screamed. "You know I get seasick!"

"...oh yeah..." Yuuri forgot. "So that's what I forgot to change..."

"Oh yeah? What do you mean 'oh yeah'? How can you forget?"

Yuuri stuck his tongue out and smiled.

"woops." But before Wolfram could start another angry rant, Yuuri picked him up in his arms.

"W-What are you doing?" Wolfram screamed, as Yuuri walked into the cruise ship. "I'm going to fall! Let go!"

"Relax, you're not going to fall~" Yuuri chuckled, as he watched Wolfram quiver at the thought of falling.

They quickly boarded the ship and were greeted by the crew and the soldiers serving as bodyguards. The maids and chefs were also there to greet the newly wedded couple.

They were then led to a secluded dining room with a full-course dinner prepared just minutes before. As soon as the dinner menu was explained, everyone left the room to let them be.

Yuuri quickly sat down and pulled Wolfram in next to him.

"Let's eat first, then~" Yuuri said, as he helped pull Wolfram's dress in.

Wolfram nodded in agreement, since they were both starved.

But before Wolfram could start eating, Yuuri stopped him.

"Wait, Wolfram."

"...?"

"I really want to do this..." He took a spoonful of soup and held it up to his mouth to blow on and cool. Then he slowly drew in near Wolfram's mouth.

Wolfram started to laugh.

"You want to feed me?" Wolfram asked, as he let him anyways.

Yuuri nodded happily when Wolfram ate the food from his hand.

"I always thought it was cute." Yuuri said, as he took both their cups and filled them with some wine.

"Mm... really?" Wolfram took a spoonful of the soup too and help it up to Yuuri's mouth.

Yuuri leaned over and tasted it.

"Mm~" Yuuri smiled. "It's delicious~" Yuuri then set down the two cups of wine and turned to Wolfram.

"Isn't it?" He took more food from different dishes and started to feed it to him. After pausing and waiting for Yuuri to finish chewing, Wolfram asked, "How is it?"

"They're all so good~" Yuuri cried happily.

Wolfram giggled.

"Ah, you too~" Yuuri took the same foods Wolfram gave him and fed it to him.

"Mm~" Wolfram nodded. "Yeah, it really is delicious~"

They continued to feed each other until the end of their meal. Then, they were led away to

their royal chambers inside the ship and left with everything they needed: their luggage, a large pool already filled with warm water, and a large bed...

Wolfram ran in and looked around the large suite.

"Wow, everything is so pretty~" He toured around the room, which was decorated in white and gold marble and matching decor. When he entered the large bath, Yuuri slipped away to the bedroom, though Wolfram hardly noticed him gone when he was fascinated by the exquisite interior of the bathroom.

He leaned over the bathtub and started to play with the water, when Yuuri slipped back inside and hugged Wolfram from behind.

"You having fun?" Yuuri asked, as he breathed into his neck.

"Mhm!" Wolfram nodded happily.

"Mm..." Yuuri began to nuzzle his neck with his nose. "That's good..."

"Nn..." Wolfram didn't pull away when he continued to brush his lips onto the nape of his neck.

"Mn, you're not resisting..." Yuuri moaned, holding Wolfram still in his arms. "You're usually more resisting to these things..." He looked down so that their eyes were leveled with each other. "Does that mean...?"

Wolfram looked down and blushed.

Yuuri smiled, then gently took his hand and led him out to the bedroom.

"Y-Yuuri~" Wolfram mouthed, when he was amazed that Yuuri could already prepare so much in just a few minutes. Because when he last checked just minutes ago, the bedroom light wasn't dimmed and there weren't at least a couple of dozens of candles lit around the room for effect. The bed wasn't covered in rose petals, the windows weren't closed and curtained, and the bedroom door wasn't locked...

Yuuri led him to the end of the bed and let him sit down.

When he did, Yuuri kneeled in front of him.

"Y-Yuuri!" Wolfram tried to pull away. "A king isn't supposed to kneel-!"

"Wolfram," He spoke gently, as he caressed his hand.

"..."

"You were beautiful today, at the ceremony..." Yuuri whispered, as he rested his head on Wolfram's lap. "I knew you were going to get angry when you found out that you had to wear a dress, but I knew you'd look amazing in it, so..."

"Mm..." Wolfram couldn't exactly get angry like he usually would when Yuuri looked so happy. All he could add was, "you idiot..."

"Wolfram...?" Yuuri whispered.

"Yeah...?" Wolfram start to play with Yuuri's hair.

"This... is going to be our first time..."

"...?"

"...as husband and wife..." Yuuri added, noticing Wolfram's confusion.

And of course, Wolfram obvious response was to blush in embarrassment when he knew he was talking about their first time in bed...

"Y-You idiot!" Wolfram screamed, as he looked away.

"Haha..." Yuuri smiled, and slid his hands from his side to his legs. "You really are adorable..."

"I tried really hard to resist it before, but since it's our wedding night..."

Wolfram blushed, and whispered, "Y-You don't have to hold back today..."

Yuuri smiled, then started to massage Wolfram's legs.

"Then can I?" He asked, as he started to make him feel good.

"Nn..." Wolfram slowly nodded.

"...Ne, Wolfram..." Yuuri whispered, as he continued to massage.

"Yeah?"

"I meant everything I said before and at our wedding. And that last notecard-" Yuuri looked up. Then, he began to recite everything on the last notecard: "Wolfram, these last few years with you have been the most wonderful, incredible years of my life. We kind of rushed it the first time I proposed to you: You were mad at me for being human and you disapproved of me being king; and I was angry at you for saying bad things about my mom. But I want to do it right, because I love you more than life itself. Wolfram von Bielefelt, I'm going to take you and marry you today. And when I do, I'm never going to let you go..." He whispered, softly. "I'm going to make you happy." He added.

Wolfram looked down into his eyes and began to cry.

"Y-Yuuri..."

"Don't cry," He kissed his hand, "I promise I'll take care of you."

"Uuu..." It made him want to cry all the more.

"Wolfram-" But he was cut off when Wolfram pulled him up on top of him. "W-Wolfram?" He screamed in surprise, as he was suddenly pulled up.

"You made me so happy today at our wedding. You surprised me with everything: the decorations, the food, the ceremony. You planned everything so well, all on your own. " Wolfram wrapped his arms around Yuuri's neck. "So I want to make you happy too," He cried, as he began to kiss Yuuri's lips. "Because you're the most important person to me now~"

Yuuri rolled over and, now that he was on top, he smiled and began to kiss his lips too.

"Same here..." he moaned.

But he slipped away and kneeled again on the floor.

"Yuuri~" Wolfram whimpered, when Yuuri began to move away.

Yuuri slowly lifted Wolfram's dress and spread his legs.

"Y-Yuuri?" Wolfram blushed. "What are you doing!"

"I think... this is my first time doing this for you..." Yuuri pulled off Wolfram's underwear and prepared himself.

"F-First time doing what?" Wolfram cried, trying to pull away. "D-Don't~"

But he felt Yuuri's warm lips on the tip of his erection and slowly start to engulf the whole thing in his mouth. He could feel it pulsate in his mouth and moaned when Yuuri's lips skillfully blew and kissed his length.

"Aah~ Yuuri!" Wolfram cried, as he couldn't help but pull Yuuri in closer. "Aaah~" He felt Yuuri's mouth move faster and faster on his heated organ, which made him feel even hotter. "Nn~"

Wolfram writhed and moaned while being swallowed, the sensation of his first time overwhelming him. "Yuuri, stop! I'm going to cum~"

He felt Yuuri pull out and slip away.

He came out from under his wedding dress and wiped his mouth.

"Well, I don't want you to cum yet, so I'll stop from doing that," Yuuri then slowly removed his clothes and slipped Wolfram out of his dress. But before he could completely get it off...

"A-Ah~ Yuuri, stop playing with that~" Wolfram cried, when he started to nip and bite his nipples.

"Why? It's fine, right?" He sucked on them. "Since they're mine…"

"N-N-No, Yuuri~ No…"

"What a perverted display…" He chuckled, while Wolfram adjusted his legs at an angle that just barely uncovered his entire body. Yuuri got up and held him down firmly, with his large hands. He loomed over him with his broad chest, giving Wolfram the signal that he was going to do things to him that, as always, would send him to a frenzy.

Only this time…

"Wolfram, I have to cum..."

Wolfram opened his eyes-he didn't even notice when Yuuri got an erection...

"Mm..." He spread open his legs. "Then... come inside me..."

Wolfram could feel him coming closer.

"Sorry, Wolfram, it's just that when I saw you in your dress..."

"Mm..."

He felt his engorged organ start to push inside him.

"N-Naah~" Wolfram tried to relax when he came inside, but it was so hard-

"Wolfram..." Yuuri began to pant. "You're so adorable..."

Although Wolfram felt the pain at first, as soon as Yuuri found the spot that made him feel good, Wolfram's cries of pain turned to cries of pleasure...

"AaH! I need more~ more! More! More~! I have to have more~!" Wolfram cried, hungrily, as he was suddenly pulled up and made to ride him.

"Shh..." Yuuri lifted his chin. "I'll give it to you, so you don't need to beg..."

"A-Ah!" As Yuuri continued to thrust up, he could feel his heated erection grow bigger- big enough to the point where he was almost there...

"Mm..." Yuuri's movements grew faster and faster, each one almost tearing into his body and forcefully taking him. But it was so good, that it nearly made the both of them faint.

"Mm... Wolfram~" Yuuri moaned into his ear, when the both of them were just about to cum. He bit his ear and whispered, "My beautiful wife..."

"A-ah~!" Wolfram screamed, as Yuuri's words moved him and made him cum.

"Nn!" Yuuri's body quickly reacted to the sudden tightness in Wolfram's body and released inside him. Wolfram continued to pant, even when he was let go of, but Yuuri was nowhere near done.

"Wolfram..." He whispered, as he leaned in for another round...

~V~V~V~

Wolfram quickly ran to the bathroom toilet to puke. And with that one last trip to the bathroom, Wolfram came back out to collapse on the bed and sigh.

"Nothing came out..." He groaned, as he swayed in a feverish state.

"Haha, are you sure you're not pregnant?" Yuuri asked, as he crawled over to Wolfram's side.

"I'm not, you idiot! It's because you brought me to a place like this! I'm going to keep on having random fits and-"

Yuuri gently pulled him back to bed and laid him down.

"Aw, come on, Wolfram~" Yuuri patted his head. "Rest a bit, then, okay?"

"Mm..." Wolfram settled down under the warm blankets and Yuuri's cool touch to his head, and began slowly falling asleep.

But just right before losing consciousness, Wolfram smiled.

He smiled at all the small things that Yuuri had given him—His truthfulness, his idiotic smile, his cheerful voice. But most of all, his heart...

Wolfram rolled over and hugged Yuuri tightly in his arms.

",,,?" Yuuri opened his eyes and looked down.

_ Yuuri….I'm so happy just by staying by your side. _

_ And no matter what, I promise to be by your side. _

_ I _want_ to be by your side—_

_ And I realized today that it's the same for you…._

_Really, Yuuri, I think that you're the greatest man I'll ever love…_

And with that, their night was finally over and the long-awaited holiday was finally here.

"Happy new years, Wolfram~" Yuuri whispered, before falling asleep.

"Mm~" Wolfram snuggled in closer. "Happy new years, Yuuri~"

**[End Series*]**

Wolfram: To the readers who have faithfully been reading our story for the past year (yes, it's been a year)- please watch out for Yuuri whenever I'm not around in the future so that he won't cheat on me!

Yuuri: Wolfram~ I'm not going to cheat on you~!

Wolfram: You wimp, if I ever hear from them that you-

(Yuuri's hands slip under his shirt...)

Wolfram: N-Noo... Y-Yuuri, they're watching-

Author: *sighs*~ YOU TWO! GO GET A ROOM! I'M TRYING TO FINISH YOUR _OTHER_ STORY!

(Both stop)

Wolfram: S-Shit, she's mad...

Yuuri: Aha, gomen, gomen...

(Grabs onto Wolfram's hips...)

Come on, Wolfram! Let's get to the rest of our honeymoon~ And then we can spend all day in bed~!

Wolfram: N-No...

Author: Well, like they said, please watch out for more stories to come~ I hope I get some more inspiration to write EVEN BETTER action (wink, wink), so stick around~

(Wolfram blushes)

Wolfram: W-What are you-?"

Author: Haha, well...if I'm in the mood, I could also write another series~

Wolfram and Yuuri: Don't write it!

Yuuri: Are you trying to sneak in on the newlyweds?

Author: Hey, it's up to the readers~ course, I wanna find out what you guys are "up to"

Wolfram and Yuuri: No!

Author: Yeah, yeah. But as a final note, thanks for reading and reviewing (if you have) and I honestly thank everyone for the support. If you haven't reviewed, please do so for at least this last chapter—I'll be expecting lots of reviews

Loveless1617~


End file.
